Young Forever
by TurnItUp03
Summary: SLASH. M/M. AU. How many times can a bond be tested? How many times do you have to say goodbye until it feels real? Is an imprint worth fighting for? Or does love really conquer all? Edward figured that love never existed, only in fairy tales. That was until Jacob gave it definition. Can both of them prove that they were meant for each other? Or will they finally walk away?
1. Chapter 1

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"I would hardly call it a debate Isabella. He was hardly fit to state his case." I mocked my best friend. "Besides, it wasn't my intentions to humiliate him, I was just… merely stating the truth that happened to benefit me."

"Don't call me that," she gave a friendly shove for addressing her by her birth name, "and you totally burned him. Did you see how pissed he was?"

"Yeah," I scoffed at the thought before shoving my history books in my locker. "I'm definitely not looking forward to the confrontations that will ensue after my outbursts."

"It's about time you told that jackass off," she gloated, "Emmett had it coming."

"Please Bella," I sighed, "can we ignore the fact that I just set my fate for the rest of my school year and act as if I won't be facing it in fear. I mean, it's only been the first week of the curricular year and I already made an enemy. Not a good start."

"C'mon Eddie," She smirked at the nickname I despised, "it's our last year, at least you're going out with a bang."

"Pfft." I scoffed once again. "At least you'll see graduation. Me, I'm not exactly sure."

"Quit being a drama queen Edward and just accept that you won't be forgotten." She giggled and wrapped her arms around my right; "people will be talking about this until, and maybe after. Edward, the one who put the ignorant, self-centered, asshole of a jock known as Emmett McCarty in his place, what more could you ask for?"

"A new identity?"

I've known Isabella Swan since preschool, if it hadn't been for her determination to be my friend, I wouldn't have been a part of the friendship that we held onto for years. Everyone knew her as the daughter of Chief Charlie Swan of Forks Police Department, which sadly was the probable reasons neither of us were invited to any events slash parties that were hosted by the popular kids in the student body.

It hadn't really bothered me, but Bella seemed willing to fit in with the crowds at any chance given. Unfortunately, none have made the effort to send her an invite she so desperately craved. I'd be the shoulder she'd cry on when it came to the constant obsessions for her to fit in with the crowds.

She had always wanted the experiences of a high school student. The typical days of skipping class, hanging out with her best friends on weekends on shopping sprees and a day of checking out boys she hoped she could have, and of course actually having a boyfriend. None she could obtain because she was my best friend, and I was her only friend, as it seems.

We weren't exactly on the popular route when it came to fitting into cliques, but in a way, our army of two seemed enough for me. There had only been one other that pertained to be our third wheel: Seth Clearwater. He's known as Leah's kid's brother, one of the plastics of high school. The only reason Seth tagged along at times was for the reason of Bella; poor guy had a crush on the girl who was oblivious to the interest of the opposite sex. I hadn't told Bella because I knew she would badger the poor kid.

Though, just like Bella, Seth tried his best to fit in with any group, but being the shadow to his sister, it was a difficult task. He had told us of her rule that he couldn't be friends with her friends, so that kind of left it to just Bella and me. The jocks wouldn't even give the poor kid a chance. I guess it would be awkward to hang out with Leah's boyfriend and his group of idiots.

Leah's is dating Paul Lahote, one of obnoxious idiots that try to make my life a living hell along with Emmett McCarty, Jared Cameron, Mike Newton and Jacob Black. Each of them fitting into their own world, claiming they're the life of this school. Emmett's girlfriend was just as self-centered as he is, Rosalie Hale, cheer-captain and Leah's best friend. Then there's Kim Trail, Jared's girlfriend and third in command to their group of dimwits. I was sure they'd be the cast of Mean Girls if the movie had been made with them in mind.

I, of course kept to myself, for my own personal reasons of course. Reasons I can't seem to admit to myself. A secret I keep to myself. Bella hadn't even known because I didn't want her to know, she's tends to blow things out of proportion and will treat as if I was fragile being that deserved to be catered to. It's just who she was.

But I promised to tell her someday, hopefully soon.

My father has faith that one day I wouldn't need to hide it, or go through it. He's very passionate to his job. Being the pastor's son hasn't really been a walk in the park; in fact, it was more of a burden. But I would never change it for the world. My father always told me to have faith, and I've been living with the guidance since then.

Edward Masen SR, my father had been married to my late mother, Elizabeth Masen. Cancer took her from me at the age of three, and the only memories I have of her are the ones my father had given me. Like any widowed father, he hasn't met anyone that could seem to amount to my late mother. I knew he still loved her and thought about her everyday.

Growing up hadn't been that difficult, but it has been lonely. It was always just I and dad, and sometimes Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins from the church that would often invite us to their family events. They were the only people I had known from the reservation and they were the reason that the kids on the reservation are able to still go to school.

I'm guessing one of the teens thought it would be fun to light the school field on fire not really thinking that the school next to it was just as flammable. Now thanks to Mr. Jenkins, he was able to get a school bus route for the kids to come to our school in Forks. But I guess there was one positive thing that came out of all of this, reconciliation built friendships between the kids in town and the kids out on the rez; excluding Bella and me.

I knew of one teenage boy that Bella has a crush on. The fact is, she just doesn't feel that she's pretty enough to ask him out, that and she's far too shy to, and I can't blame her. Jacob Black is just as intimidating as the other jocks he hangs with.

Since Charlie had become friends with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, Bella was introduced to the kids that lived there. The only one that seemed to be friendly with her was a girl named Emily. She was home schooled until she finished and married her best friend Sam Uley. Since then, Bella has kind of based her happily ever after on the couple's relationship.

Of course there's me. Edward Masen JR. Not much I could say other that the fact that I've been raised under my father and his strong beliefs as a strong Christian. Prayers are used daily in our house, and he strongly believes in the man upstairs. But me, I haven't been entirely faithful to my father's beliefs. My father used to be the stereotypical homophobic pastor, and it even got worse after I admitted to him that I am gay, but it sort of changed a couple months ago.

His only wish is that I am able to experience love and life like any other person in this world, which is why he depends on his faith to help me out.

"Have you made your decision son?" He asked, slouched and exhausted in the sofa beside me.

"I'm not going." I muttered.

~:~:~: Lake Pleasant :~:~:~

The gathering grounds for many of Forks High school students, almost every clique found their place here. Tonight was the night that Seth would take up on his initiation to be finally welcomed into the jock circle, but little did the teen know, this was just for their mere entertainment. The only reason Jacob was there was to make sure that his friend wouldn't be harmed.

It had been Emmett's idea to send Seth out to the docks. There were three docks in different distances out on the lake, Seth's dare consisted of him retrieving the flags placed on each before coming back to shore in the time-span given.

Seth's determination always got the best of him, and his main focus was to finally take his place in the group of popular teens. Paul would be taking Leah out so she had no clue of the ritual, which meant that only a few would be able to witness Seth make a fool of himself.

No one but Seth knew that he wasn't a good swimmer, which is why the teen was far too stubborn to give up. The only lights to guide Seth to his destinations were the headlights of the cars at shore and the moon that shone above them in the starry night.

Emmett and his group watched carelessly as the teen began to walk past the shoreline and dive into the lake to make his way to the first dock. Jacob had been the only one worried for the boy as he watched Seth struggle to get to the first dock. His fists clenched and his heart skipped a few beats, the anxiety was getting to him as he thought how stupid it was for Seth to go forth with the dare.

The first flag had been gathered and everyone could see that Seth was already exhausted, but that hadn't stopped him from jumping into the cold water once again to race to the next. Screams and shouts bellowed across the group as they cheered on the teen, urging him to keep going while Jacob hoped that the whole thing would be over and done with.

It wasn't until the last dock that sirens could be heard from a distance that sent everyone in a panic, including Seth as he dived back into the lake to swim to shore. Just as everyone scrambled to their vehicles, Seth's anxiety took hold of him and began to fill his lungs with unwanted water. Jacob took it as a sign to rescue his friend before he ended up drowning in the lake.

As the vehicle's pulled out one by one, Jacob had already been close to reaching Seth before the water pulled him below the surface.

"Hang on Seth!" Jacob shouted above the sirens blaring, "I'm coming, hang on!"

"I can't hold on much longe…." Seth struggled to paddle until he felt to weak to continue and began to disappear in the water.

"SETH!" Jacob worried as he dived under to grab his friend.

Jacob pulled the younger teen to the surface and raced to shore realizing that Seth's breaths were no longer there. At the same time Jacob had pulled Seth to shore, the police had arrived. Jacob had already been performing CPR on his friend by the time Chief Swan had reached them.

"What happened Jacob?" The chief asked as he pushed the teen aside to take over.

"He was swimming…" Jacob began to stutter as he continued to worry for his younger friend, "he didn't make it… when he heard the sirens…. He… he raced back."

"C'mon Seth." Chief Swan pleaded as he pumped the teen's chest. "Breath for me kid…"

As a tear fell down Jacob's cheek, Seth's body jerked forward as he spat out the water that blocked his breathing, making the boy gasp for air while Chief Swan pulled him forward to breath.

"Take it slowly son." The chief urged him, "Bridges?"

"Yes sir?" The other officer replied.

"Call the ambulance while I contact his parents."

Jacob knelt next to Seth for comfort. Though not much people knew of their friendship, they knew that they could count on each other. Some may wonder why they both associated with different groups, but it was Seth's idea for Jacob to have something that he couldn't. It's just who Seth was, caring and very considerate to his best friend.

"This isn't worth it anymore Seth." Jacob mumbled. "Screw all of this bullshit."

"I'm fine Jacob."

"No, you're not." Jacob growled, "I almost lost you to a bet. I'm done with them. I'm done with all of them."

It was the promise Jacob had made to himself at that moment. He was no longer going to be playing the jock that the school labeled him as, he was going to better himself for his friend and for those who were around him.

This would be the moment Jacob's life would change.


	2. Chapter 2

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Seth Clearwater.

The name kept going through my head like a marquee blinking above me. It was just hard to believe that the teen had come so close to death. I couldn't help but wonder how his family felt at the moment. His parents had always been the loving caring type of people, I even witnessed their kindness, and it made it more difficult to cope with the idea that they could have lost their son.

My father had come in late that night, and he usually wouldn't if that meant that something was terribly wrong –so I didn't know what to expect when he walked through that door one in the morning.

As soon as I could, I followed my father to the hospital the next day to see him, knowing that he at least deserved the support from me, and Bella of course. She had already been at the hospital with her dad.

As much as I tried to stay, it was hard to stick around when the waiting room became crowded with his family and people from the reservation. It almost seemed pointless to make an appearance, but Seth seemed pleased to see Bella and me. Even though he was exhausted, he told us that it was all a big accident and that he hoped he hadn't got anyone in trouble. That and he didn't want to be left alone in the hospital another day.

I couldn't say much or even comprehend on what was about to happen. Bella's father was still investigating what happened, which meant that those who weren't involved, needed to leave until all statements were taken. Including Jacob's who happened to be sitting in the waiting room the entire time in silence next to his parents.

He sat in the waiting room like deadweight in between his parents. At that moment, I had wished I had telepathic abilities to hear what he was thinking. I couldn't tell if he was bothered by all of this or if he was afraid of some big truth coming to light. Did he really save Seth as word had been spreading, or was the story entirely different? Would Jacob really put his social life in jeopardy just to save Seth?

"Dr. Evans said he'll be released soon after he runs a few tests," Mr. Clearwater informed my father and few of the others, "they just want to make sure his breathing is functioning properly and there aren't any dangers of his lungs collapsing."

With the relief of Seth's conditions, we decided to go home and leave the family to themselves. I knew my father was still a bit distressed over this and I knew he'd be giving me a lecture when we got home. It wasn't his way of punishing me, but he had the habit of always placing me in the same situations and begin to worry if it had happened to me, I never understood until he seen me as fragile; something I don't like admitting to myself.

It took a few days for the council on the reservation to finally come up with the consequences the instigators would face. Emmett McCarty, Jacob Black, Jared Cameron and Mike Newton would be facing the same punishments: community service as well as an apology letter to the Clearwater family for their actions.

I wasn't sure how Seth felt about this all, but I was sure that he wasn't too happy to be put in the center of this, especially if he felt he was responsible for putting the guys through trouble. I could say that it would upset me that Seth would pity them, but that's just who he was. Kind-hearted.

It was Jacob I had noticed that was quick to respond to his duties and redeem himself to Seth and his family. It was in fact true when the story came to light; Jacob had saved Seth and had promised to stay by Seth's side as the friend he used to be. Bella was convinced, I wasn't so sure.

I found it awkward to see the trio associate and act as if nothing had happened, and I had tried my best. But after dealing my own issues, it was hard to concentrate on anyone else really. I was being medicated now, and I wasn't sure if I could really handle the constant calls to me and my father that I needed to come in and see the doctors; the problem was, I just didn't want to.

I guess my mind wandered from my personal issues when Mr. Black had approached my father with a proposal that I tutor Jacob with his schoolwork. Apparently, his grades had been dropping and his parents discovered that I was one of the students in Forks High with 4.0 GPA grade average. I wasn't exactly the smartest in class if I must admit, but I'm guessing I'm the only schmuck that would agree to this.

I could've said no. In fact –I had, until my father had convinced me that even though he hadn't fully supported Jacob being near me, I could help him pick up his grades and hopefully, his act. It wasn't only my father who insisted, but his parents thought it might be a good idea too.

I got the feeling Bella would be pleased to hear that I was cursed to be the teen's tutor, which meant that she'd be making every excuse to be my assistant whenever my sessions began with the high school jock. Though I hadn't heard the backlash from Jacob, I'm sure he wasn't too pleased to hear of this either.

I guess once Seth heard about the whole arrangement, he called me with an apology and promised me that he'd speak to Jacob about being polite. Even though I insisted that he don't bother with it, he felt that he needed to do something. The fact is –I was never sure how close Seth was to Jacob. I didn't even know that they were friends let alone spoke to each other.

I'm sure one day Seth would explain.

Dinner conversation was subtle, predictably normal for my father and I. He would often ask me what I needed to complete in my schoolwork and if there were any graduation fees he should worry about. I used to tell him not to worry about it, but after following the philosophy of 'Tomorrow is never promised,' he becomes very insistent I enjoy it for all of its worth.

Following my routines and making sure preparations for tomorrow were in place, I went to bed deep in thought. As I stared at the ceiling with a blank expression, my thoughts wandered to the fact that I'd be in the same room as Jacob Black and I would have to converse with him. I was worried that he would insult me in anyway possible and I just might not be strong enough to handle it.

I was never good with conflict.

But there are times I was able to stand up for myself, but that usually put me in a predicament I would much prefer to stay out of. Emmett was an example. I was sure that he was still plotting his revenge for my actions a few days ago.

It wasn't exactly in my agenda to confront Emmett in front of the entire class, and I will never recall on them. I could only hope that Emmett would one day realize that bullying those he sees lower than him, is wrong.

I've never understood why most of the guys in Emmett's group were like him; or why they idolized the man when he was no better than any of us. Or at least I try to think. Him and Rosalie are the reasons we're categorized.

Usually thinking about this nonsense is boring enough to bring on the z's, but tonight was a bit different. Eventually something was going to change after the tutor sessions. Either Jacob becomes tolerable, or he uses this as an opportunity to dig a deep grave for me. Or I could be exaggerating the whole thing. Either way, I plan to keep my guard up.

Friend or foe; I needed neither.

The next morning felt different too. The enthusiasm to actually go to class wasn't there. Call me a nerd, but I enjoy my classes and learning new things. But since I'd be practically babysitting the school jock after school, I wasn't looking forward to the stares that would come my way.

"Is it true?" Bella startled me in daze.

"Is what true?" I asked slightly annoyed. "What are you talking about Bells?"

"Jacob, Eddy." She giggled as held onto my arm, "Are you really tutoring him?"

"How did you find out anyways, Isabella…?"

"Everyone is talking about it." She stated bluntly, which set me on unease. "Well not everyone, but dad told me that you were such a great kid to step in. But I was wondering why you would put yourself in that position."

"I didn't." I muttered opening my locker. "My father and his parents discussed it before I had a chance to really think about it. I couldn't just say no when they practically were depending on me already."

"Who would've thought that Jacob would be failing though?" She asked in a whisper.

I shrugged. "It's not really my business to discuss it. I would much prefer to get this over with and hopefully get through this year without anymore conflicts."

"Yeah," she sighed in agreement, "besides, Seth is going to need our support when he comes back. God only knows the gossip that will be circulating."

"Yeah." I murmured. "Well, I'll see you at lunch."

I've only encountered Jacob once in my day, and he was alone. It seemed that the entire student body questioned why. In fact, in seemed like those in the popular ranks were all disconnected from the student body. For once, they were all quite and kept to themselves. It was a bit foreign to watch them walk around like zombies. Each to their own world and each a bit closed in. The cafeteria was quiet during the lunch hour, well quieter than the usual.

"It's like watching a new kid on their first day." Bella said as she sat next to me. "It's a bit weird to watch them this way. Kind of freaky actually."

"Bella!" I silently hissed. "We don't know what's going through their heads."

"Sorry," she replied, "it's just not like them."

"They could actually be experiencing some unfortunate emotions right now." I added, "I'm sure that they're human enough to know that Seth almost lost his life due to a joke they played."

"Yeah," she sighed, "you're probably right."

"I'm just hoping Seth can make it through the year without feeling the guilt." I admitted, "we both know that he's too kind-hearted to blame anyone, and we know for sure that he doesn't want to be the eye of the storm."

"When is Seth coming back anyways?" She asked.

"Monday I believe." I stared down at my lunch with no appetite. "I'm just hoping that this all blows over and we can at least help get Seth back to normal. Or close to it." I sighed and pushed my plate away. "I don't even know what I'm trying to say."

It was as awkward as it could get. The afternoon flew by quicker than I expected it to, and that meant I had to go home do my chores before Jacob showed up. I was in no mood in being a good host, but by the time I got home, my father insisted that I put out some snacks just to be courteous to our guest.

After the preparations were done, I decided to go in my room and change before Jacob arrived. It was more of a habit rather than me trying to impress him. My father always expected me to look my best when we had guests, whether I liked the person or not.

It didn't take long for the seconds to pass before the doorbell to ring and me to stumble across my bedroom floor to see a burgundy Chevrolet truck parked in the driveway. My nerves were playing the worst part, and I couldn't understand why. Sure I haven't spoken to Jacob, and honestly I hadn't known anything about him really.

When my father informed me that Jacob was waiting in the dining area, I couldn't help but choke on my words when I said I'd be right down.

My palms were now sweaty and my heart was racing. I think it was fear. Fear that Emmett just might be steering Jacob to harm me to get back at me for embarrassing him. If it were such, I began to pray my father wouldn't be far away if things were to get out of hand.

As I walked down the creaky stairs, I had become aware of just how old this house was. Anything and everything came to my mind just for a distraction. Things I hadn't noticed before had come to my awareness. The wallpaper peeling near the ceiling, the dusty chandelier that hung by the stairway, and the grandfather clock that ticked loudly with every step I took.

I wasn't sure what to expect once I peeked around the corner to the kitchen area, but I stopped and took one deep breath before continuing into the unknown.

Normalcy. I'm sure that this is what it was. Jacob sat at the table with one book in his hand and the other reaching his bag to retrieve another. He hadn't looked up yet, but I was sure that he knew that I was in the room by now. I felt ridiculous to have such a reaction as he dropped the text on the table with a loud thump.

"Umm…" I mumbled before I pulled out the chair opposite him.

He finally looked up with his dark eyes –but no expression. Blankness, and I was confused of how to feel about all of it. Was it good –or was it bad?

Instead of greeting me, he reached in his bag again and pulled out his pen and notebooks before placing them on the table and opening them. Without any acknowledgement, he opened his textbook and began writing down notes.

Honestly? I didn't know what to say; or think for the matter.

He ignored me and I was supposed to be here to tutor him with whatever he was behind in, and yet, it looked as if he already knew what he was doing. I tried my best by keeping my attention in my history books, but I couldn't help but watch him scribble in his books while flipping through his texts.

Who thought that Jacob Black needed a tutor in the first place?

"The sooner I get this done, the quicker I'll be out of here and out of your way." He mumbled, still staring down at his textbooks. It caught me off guard, and I was surprised to hear that he felt he was taking my time; or bothering me somehow.

"I'm only here to help Jacob." I replied anxiously. "If you have any questions to ask, I'd be glad to…"

"Just don't worry about it," he finally looked up at me, "I got this. I don't need a tutor. Let's just get through this and we don't have to speak to each other."

I'm pretty sure I should have felt offended by his ignorance, but I wasn't. He was being rude, and I didn't want to play nice just to make him happy. Instead of retaliating, I did as he had and ignored him by finishing off what I needed to do.

Without so much as a goodbye, he picked up his things, quickly packed his books and said goodbye to my father before rushing out the door. It did bother me, I'll admit it; but what had bothered me the most was that he was just exactly like Emmett. A jerk.

If I could just cope with the idea of spending the next month or so with these tutoring sessions, then I could get through this without ever having to worry about seeing Jacob again. I'm kind of hoping that his attitude improves during the process, but that could be me asking for too much.

"How did it go?" I could see my father in the reflection of the window; I hadn't noticed that I was watching Jacob leave until he pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Smoothly I guess." I shrugged. "At least he seemed to know what he was doing."

"I'm not big on having him here either Edward, but I'm sure that Jacob will come around eventually." He pulled me for his fatherly hugs, "maybe this could be the beginning of a friendship."

"I doubt it father." I replied as I began putting my books away. "I'm just hoping the next month or until he improves goes by quickly. I don't want any friends. It's easier this way."

"Now you know that's not true Edward." He argued, "it hurts me to see you prefer pushing people away. Whatever happens within the next few years, I at least want you to enjoy it."

"I am dad." I sighed annoyed, "Bella is the only friend I need. It's hard enough having to tell her soon."

"Just please Edward," He spoke before I could flee to my room, "if the opportunity comes, don't push anyone else away."

"Fine," I sighed in defeat, "but I'm not making any promises."


	3. Chapter 3

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

The more I thought of the tutor session, the more it bothered me to know that I was wasting my time. I could be spending more time with Bella, or even Seth as it was. I knew he'd be returning to school today, but now, everything would be different.

My father could tell I was still bothered, the fact that I barely touched my breakfast was enough for him to ask me if I was okay. I gave him a shrug and told him that I was fine, that I just had a few things on my mind that I'd like to deal with myself.

My father had always been concerned for me, and I couldn't blame him. I wasn't exactly the type to tell him everything until it was usually too late. I was just used of handling things on my own. I just didn't feel as if I could burden him with my problems, especially when he had his own to deal with. I knew he still missed my mother dearly, and it couldn't help that I almost looked like her in some ways. He would remind me everyday of how much I did.

After breakfast was finished and I was ready for school, I made my way to the car my father insisted I drive to school everyday. I couldn't complain though, the old Honda brought me to the places I needed to be. It used to bother me in the beginning when I would be teased about the bucket of junk, but after realizing that most of them didn't have a vehicle to call their own, I let the thought slip.

I gave my father a wave before making my way to the school. Another rainy day, just as gloomy to match my mood. Usually I'd pick up Bella when she needed it, but after everything going on, Charlie insisted on driving her from then on.

Like I said, more changes.

As usual, the student body hovered in the parking lot, waiting for the bell to ring as the gossiped in their groups. I parked in my regular spot before being met by Bella. For the first time she was silent, now knowing the reason as we watched Seth following Jacob inside. It was as if none of this happened and it was a bit weird.

I didn't let it bother me much, but more kept myself occupied with Bella's rambling about her father telling her that she was not to associate with any of the popular groups. It wasn't like either of us would, but it became Charlie's concern.

Thankfully my drama class was enough to distract me for at least the next month or so. Mrs. Jenkins settled on the play 'Romeo &amp; Juliet' as she began handing out scripts for anyone to audition, of course this held out opportunities for anyone to audition in the school. Before I could set my mind on the role of Romeo, Mrs. Jenkins had asked me to assist with directing the play as well as coming up with set designs.

Not entirely sure if I was capable of doing the task, I agreed and informed her that I would try my best. Of course this meant I'd be helping with the casting as well. Like I said, it was enough to keep me occupied with what was really bothering me.

With the auditions that would be held later on in the week, I was busy helping Mrs. Jenkins go through the important scenes with which to keep and what was unforgettable enough not to mention. I only read the play once and watched the movie a couple times. It was the plot that kept everyone interested as it was. I somehow convinced Mrs. Jenkins to have the play take place in the modern days, as much as that helped, it was still difficult with making the speech techniques easier to understand, so we kept that as it was. I was in no way of translating the entire script.

After practically taking the whole day of planning and hardly paying attention to my other courses, I hadn't realized that it was time to go home –which meant that I had a little under and hour to prepare for Jacob's arrival. But at least I would have my own duties to occupy myself with set designs.

Thankfully my father was there to prepare the workplace for us as I was already into my studies at first. I wasn't exactly finished any of my other assignments, so I figured I'd get that done before Jacob showed up. Which didn't last that long with the doorbell ringing. Instead of me escorting him in, my father was already at the door welcoming the teen in with a 'hello' and asking if he could get him anything.

I paid no mind to Jacob this time. If he chose to be rude once again, at least I wouldn't be bowing to his feet when I didn't need too. It didn't take me long to finish my assignments before I pulled out my notebooks on the play with a few texts I borrowed from the library on settings in Verona, Italy. I figured if I had to modernize the play, I'd research the city's attractions.

As expected, the tutor session remained silent until Jacob grabbed his books and began packing them and walking out with so much as a thanks. It made me wonder even more if this is how the whole month was going to be, would we be forced to sit next to each other longer because he says he doesn't need my help. Why was my time being wasted if he refused to say a word? Should I say something?

The night moved on with dinner and another restless night of trying to sleep. I couldn't understand what it was about Jacob that bothered me. Why was it that I wanted some sorted of interaction, but at the same time I wanted nothing to do with him. I was conflicted and I usually could easily figure stuff like this out.

Waking up tired and somewhat exhausted, I carried on with the day like any other. Listening to Bella's rants and finally being able to see how Seth was doing. He seemed to be doing all right, and talked about auditioning for the play for the credits. I could see Seth getting a part too, he was quite the character and I was sure there would be a role for him. Though I neglected to tell him that I was a part of the casting committee.

The week was as it was. My days filled with planning and prep for auditions. My studies occupied me more than I had expected, and then the constant silent treatment from Jacob with our dragged out tutor sessions.

With Friday coming along, I had to cancel the tutor session with Jacob as well as stay home from school due to me picking up the flu. That meant I would miss the auditions as well as a few other things I was needed for. It didn't affect the process much since Mrs. Jenkins was able to find someone to fill in for me as they chose the roles.

Being sick doesn't help that much, especially dealing with more than I bargained for. But I refused to let any of it take hold on my body. I was healthy as far as I was concerned, and any diagnosis from the doctors wasn't enough to bring me down. But as of my father's request, he called a private doctor to see me on Saturday. What usually worried my father was exactly what I said it was, the flu. Surprisingly, it didn't take much to get over it as I was now back in school by the next Wednesday.

Mrs. Jenkins was more than welcoming to have me back and gave me a small update on the progress of the play. Apparently the set-list was in full effect and the wood-shop class would be putting this into their projects to help us design the few sets we needed. I was surprised to find that they had a couple callbacks for Romeo and Juliet, let alone believe that there were students who were willing to stand on the stage.

I reviewed the list she handed me and found it a bit surprising that Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon were in the run for Juliet. But what surprised me the most was that Mike Newton was up against Jacob for the role of Romeo. Along with the list of characters that were set, I found it hard to believe that Jacob was even involved with the play.

With the day quickly passing and Bella asking me how everything was, I explained that I had been busy with a lot of things that I really had no time to really think about the tutoring. I knew she wanted to know about how Jacob was, but what could I tell her other than that he was a bit rude and unfriendly.

Instead of the usual set-up my father made, I told him that it wouldn't be necessary since Jacob hardly touched any of it. I wasn't sure when or who would be checking our progress, but I knew that it would be soon since our reports would be coming soon. That meant if Jacob hadn't been improving, I'd be held responsible.

Like clockwork, Jacob arrived with his backpack and the usual books he carried. I wasn't much of being courteous or welcoming, so I sat at my seat and began tending to my own agenda. It was then that he surprised me by asking for a drink. Though it annoyed me a

little, I went to the kitchen and brought him back a glass of water and the plate of snacks my father left on the counter.

Something about the session seemed a bit off, and I tried my best to ignore it. But as I was deep in my studies, I would catch Jacob looking in my direction before turning back to his books like he was sneaking a glance. I didn't think much of it because I didn't want to push anything that I could be over thinking. But it was him that spoke once again.

"Could you?" He cleared his throat. I looked up in confusion, "would you mind running a few lines with me?"

I stared at him for a moment, puzzled and unsure to what he just said. I was beginning o question whether I heard him right, or if I was just hallucinating. I knew that he was up for the role of Romeo, but I didn't think he'd bring the script for us to run lines. It seemed a bit farfetched to hear him speak about it. I figured he'd be a bit embarrassed to admit to me that he was auditioning in the first place.

"Umm…" I slowly closed my books, "yeah, um, sure, I guess."

He handed me his script with his lines highlighted in yellow. The book was a bit crumpled and dirty with some fingerprints noticeable on the page.

"If you could read the opposites in the first scene?" He let out a long breath. I looked at the paper before agreeing with a nod.

Once again, I came to a surprise to know that he memorized most of them. Not only that, he was rehearsing in character. I felt foolish at times to fall under his words that he spoke of love as we conversed back and forth as the main characters. Jacob sure knew how to use the words in his own way, and I was sure that there would be no one better than him to play Romeo as it was. Whoever he was up against, they would definitely need to bring their talents up front.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he continued to pack his bags. "I'll see you tomorrow." He almost sounded hopeful. I quickly nodded and escorted him out the front door.

This time was different, and I wasn't sure how to adjust to it. I guess there is a different side to Jacob that none of us know. Could that be the Jacob Seth had always told us about? Or is this just an act to get through this faster.

Instead of pondering over it more than I should, I found myself getting back into my studies before going to sleep.

The next day I was anxious for the callbacks. It wasn't as if I was to be up for a part, but a part of me was nervous for Jacob. It was he and some other guy names Mike, and I found myself actually wanting Jacob to nail the part. As per schedule, auditions took place in the small auditorium before lunch. Alice nailed the part, I was sure she would make the perfect Juliet: innocent and a hopeless romantic.

When it came to Jacob, I wasn't the only one in awe. The panel watched carefully as Jacob graced the stage with little effort. We paired him with Alice to make sure the chemistry was there, thankfully, their talents fed off of each other. They exchanged lines like professionals, as I was sure that they were born to play the parts. As awkward as I though it might be for them to be intimate in front of us, it seemed to be a breeze to them. I had to admit that I was the slightest bit jealous of their performance once they finished. For us to remain professional rather than stand to give them the applause they deserved, we dismissed them and made the final choice for the roles.

The set-list and parts were posted on the drama bulletin board at lunch. It came to a surprise to me that Seth landed the part of Romeo's best friend Mercutio as well a few of the others I hadn't expected to audition.

As everyone else seemed to crowd around, I to decided to give congrats to the cast. Seth seemed ecstatic to get the part and thanked me for my kind words. But Jacob, it was as if I was invisible once again. Without much of a nod, he left with the rest of the crowd, leaving me in an awkward spot next to the few who tried to fit in, including Bella who tried to be more sociable.

"They really are jerks." Bella muttered as she wrapped her arm around mine.

"I guess you could say that." I let out an embarrassed chuckle. "But no worries Bells, we still got each other."

"I know," she sighed, "I just want a guy friend that would be interested in me other than having the same interests I have."

"I don't think we share the same interests." I mocked acting somewhat offended.

"You know what I mean Edward." She nudged me, "is it so wrong for me to want a boyfriend?"

"No." I admitted, "but couldn't you just let them come to you. Maybe just being yourself will some day draw some handsome gentleman in."

"This isn't the forties Edward." She replied annoyed. "Nowadays a girl has to have her boobs hanging out her shirt with a skirt or shorts high enough for their ass cheeks practically hanging out. I can't compete with them."

"Then don't." I deadpanned. "Just be yourself, woman can be sexy with personality and an ego of independence. Dress to impress yourself, and maybe someone just might see how you hold yourself."

"I do," she argued. "I just don't know how to drop the rep of being known as the sheriff's daughter."

"Hey, at least you're not known as the preacher's son." I teased, "and besides, having the father's we have isn't that bad."

"I know." She let out a sigh, "I just wish that someone could see past it and was brave enough to meet me and my dad."

"They will, soon enough." I gave her a hug before leaving, "now excuse me, I have to get ready for another awkward hour of silence and redemption."

"I'll pray for you." She teased as she met her father.

As usual, I made my way home on the same route and in the same routine. I had a half-hour before Jacob would arrive and go back to his ignorant self. I was hoping that last night was a step to at least conversing without any problems, but his attitude at school clearly explained that I was above my head.

By the time Jacob had arrived, I was already at the table studying and catching up with my English, finishing a few of my essays before handing them in too late. I knew that I could at least get back to my work and catching up on the stuff I fell behind on due to the planning for the play.

But I was in for a surprise when Jacob sat across from me, handing me a copy of the script and once again asking me to run lines. This Jacob was different from the Jacob at school, I soon discovered it when he would often ask me questions in regards to the play, and how he should rehearse some the scenes he was unsure of.

The entire time he was acting as if nothing happened at the school, I was still bothered by the fact that it was ignored once again. I couldn't keep focus and I lost track of time as I realized that the hour was up. He thanked me kindly, and left with a 'see you tomorrow.' He left with a wave before driving away.

"Well that went well." My father commented, standing at the dining room threshold.

"Yeah," I muttered to myself in confusion. "I guess it did."

I closed the door and made my way to my room without further thought of just how awkward today was. I decided to test Jacob of just how friendly he really was. If it was just an act, then I wanted nothing more to do with this.

I didn't need it.

**A/N: Minor mistake in the last chapter. Dr. Cullen won't be introduced until a bit later in the fic, so I changed it to Dr. Evans for now.**

**Now, if you are reading, please leave a review. It's kind of ridiculous to be writing a story with no reviews, especially when an author does put effort into their stories. My next update will be soon once I get a little ahead again and the reviews come in, I'm sure of it.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	4. Chapter 4

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

As usual, Forks High remained uneventful.

I parked in my usual spot and killed the engine before grabbing my bag of books and lunch. The weather matched the recent days of the week, gloomy and a bit depressing. As I walked through the hall I could hear the feint chatters from those who were supposed to be in class. Students lingered up and down the halls like zombies waiting for their next meal. Teachers vacated their classrooms, writing their last minute notes up on the boards, eagerly waiting for the bell ring; nothing changes at Forks High.

Before first period approached, the person I wanted to see before my day started happened to be in sight. Standing next to Paul and Jared, I approached Jacob reluctantly as he stared at me with discomfort, knowing that his peers were now questioning my appearance.

"I won't be able to attend our tutoring session tonight Jacob since I'll be helping with the sets for the play." He stared at me with a bit of ignorance and embarrassment, "though I can help run lines with you during lunch period if that works for you?"

"What are you talking about?" He quickly stood up and yanked me by the wrist before whispering in my ears, "I don't need anyone knowing that I run lines with, you could've told me that the tutoring session would be rescheduled in private."

"Let go of me…" I struggled from his grasp as he practically dragged me into the library, "what are you doing?"

"Do you enjoy being the center of attention?" He fumed.

"Center of attention?" I repeated confused, "what are you talking about?"

"Everyone practically already knows that you're tutoring me," He began to look back to see if we were followed. "What more do you want?"

"First of all," I seethed, "it was never my intention to be put in the middle of all of this, if it bruises your ego to be seen next to me or near me, that is not my concern. I'm only here to help you, and if you can't accept that, especially people knowing or not, than I'm wasting my time."

"You know yourself how brutal these guys can get," he stated angrily, "why put any of us in that position."

"I've already faced many of their wraths." I glared, "there's no need to remind me of the insecurities they face. Now there's no worries on your behalf, I won't bother you for another minute."

Walking away seemed easier than it was. But, I simply wasn't about to be the butt of the joke once again. I knew that after this that Paul and Jared would find some way to put this on me, and honestly, I would be prepared for it in some way. It would just be their words, not mine.

I meant it when I have faced the worst of their blows. It was no news that each of had slammed me against the lockers, or even had my head bashed against the wall. It wasn't so much as enough to hurt, but it was enough to embarrass the hell out of me. Not to mention the trips, the name-calling and the constant mistreatment. I knew what bullying was, and believe me, at times I would hate myself for it. There were times I had wished I was someone else for one day. But, I was always told to be proud of who I was.

I guess that's why I've grown more of a back bone this year too. I wasn't taking any more of their crap. I was prepared for what Emmett might have coming to me, and I was ready to fight off Jacob if I had to. So, even though it was easier to walk away…

I was furious.

What more could I say, if I had, I would regret everything. I should have known better, and now that I had proven my theories, I wasn't sure why it bothered me so damn much. It was just Jacob Black –his opinion shouldn't matter to me at any level. The more I thought of it, the more I wanted to turn back and give him a piece of my mind, but I refused to go back and embarrass myself more than I had.

Yes I did, I was embarrassed to see the smirk on both Paul and Jared's faces as I tried to talk to Jacob. I looked like the fool because Jacob wasn't man enough to push our differences aside. I hated Jacob Black, and I was sure that I despised him in some ways too.

First period had none of my attention. The teacher's monotone hissed in the background of my mind as I recalled sitting at the dining room at home, across from Jacob as I listened to him repeat the words from his script as he watched me reply the way he wanted. Or at least it was the way I hoped he hoped. The fact that the class passed quicker than I cared, I just wanted to go home and get this day over with.

By the time lunch period came along, I knew that I was for sure cancelling the tutor sessions from then on. The setup for the play was just a decoy in order to call him out, which worked. But now I was beginning to regret it and wished that I had let it be. I wouldn't be so bothered and I would be just okay with my evenings actually having a purpose other than sulking my room doing nothing.

"My dad says we can hang again." Bella approached gleefully, "I finally convinced him that we were too boring to pull a stunt like the popular kids."

"That's great." I shrugged. "Maybe movies tomorrow night or something?"

"Definitely." She replied, "but only if you tell me why you haven't touched your food or spoken a word today. I've been watching you and I'm worried."

"It's nothing really." I shrugged, "but me evenings are now free," I finally looked at her, "so we can finally go back to hanging out like we used to."

"What about Jacob?" She leaned forward clumsily, "I thought you still had your tutoring sessions?"

"Not anymore." I shrugged. "He's doing fine."

"Well that's the pits." She shrugged, "I was kind looking forward to dropping in on one of them and hoping to at least… I don't know… ask him if he's single."

"Believe me Bells," I muttered, "you dodged a bullet there."

"He couldn't have been that bad?"

"I guess it matters with one's opinion." I shrugged again, "can we change the subject now, and I'm a bit annoyed at the moment."

"Fine, fine," she giggled, "but you eventually owe me an explanation."

It's not that I care whether what Bella thought about it, I just didn't want her knowing that it upset me so much. A part of me was beginning to believe that Jacob's opinion mattered more to me than it should have. I just didn't want to admit that it might be something far more than I expected. The more I though of it, the more I realized something that I had dreaded.

I think I was crushing on the high school jock. I was digusted.

Why was I attracted to a jerk, and why did I want to go back and apologize, especially when it shouldn't be me apologizing. So why did it feel like it was my fault? Why couldn't I get him out of my mind as well?

The afternoon I hadn't seen him once, and that had even bothered me. Of course he could be avoiding me now, and I couldn't blame him either. I could only hope that the day would go by faster and the weekend would soon settle in. Thankfully it would keep me occupied with my father's social events he attended other than the Sunday mornings we attended church. He always kept himself busy and I always followed under his request.

By the time the day had ended, I said my goodbyes to Bella before promising to pick her up tomorrow night to go to the movies in Port Angeles. I decided that I would at least go home and change before I came back and decided I would actually help with the play's scene set-ups since opening was less than a week. At least that would keep me occupied from my constant bickering with my inner monologues.

After informing my father I'd be home late and my reasons, I was already on my way back to the auditorium at the school with what supplies I needed to bring. It was only right that we'd bring a food item to contribute to the group so we wouldn't need to stop and go home during dinnertime.

Things were coming by quite nicely with the backgrounds, and I was quite surprised how quickly the woodshop class had built the sets. Everything was close to painted and varnished as planned, which meant that rehearsals would be a lot easier with the backgrounds in place for the actors. Which meant I would be here all week next week now the schedules were now being made. Luckily the tutor sessions were now over.

Or at least I was the only one that had known.

By the time we finished wrapping the night up and I was ready to go home after the long day, I came to a surprise when I noticed someone standing next to my car. If I hadn't known who it was right away, I probably would have waited for someone to escort me to my car. Reluctantly, I made my way through the sliding doors and across the parking lot. I could see that he was just as confused as I was, or maybe frustrated. Either way, I had no clue why he was here.

"Did you really bail or were you serious when you said you needed to be here?" He asked as I circled him to my door. "Or did you get offended by our discussion earlier."

"Does it matter?" I muttered. "Good night Jacob."

"Wait," he held onto the door, "you can't be serious? Just because I prefer to keep my personal life separate from my school doesn't make it wrong."

"I didn't say you couldn't." I sat in my seat, "but you could've informed me that I was a secret to be kept. I don't appreciate being used."

"Used?" He smirked, "who said I was using you? It's our parents that made the arrangements, and besides, you're getting paid for it."

"Listen Jacob." I stood up and closed the door behind me, "I don't care that I have to spend my evenings helping you with whatever you need, but when I actually have things on my agenda and I prefer to inform you to reschedule rather than leave you hanging. You being embarrassed by me is not my problem, but if you can't accept my help, then I'm guessing that you no longer need my help."

"Wait! So we're done?" He asked almost offended. "My parents will kill me if I messed up again."

"Well than it looks like you need to discuss a lot of things with yourself or come up with explanations." I tried to ignore him, "I'm not going to be your secret."

"Well maybe I can make a compromise." He bargained.

"Well it's going to have be on my terms."

"And what terms are those?"

"We're going to have to switch the sessions to lunch hour from here on." I replied, "since I'll be here more after school helping with the play, we both wont have time."

"Fine." He replied with a heavy sigh, "but we're done after the play. Right?"

"It's really up to you Jacob, or your parents for that matter." I shrugged, "if they see improvement in your grades, you no longer have to see me."

"You're making me sound like an asshole at the moment," he glared; I returned the gesture. "You don't have to be snarky about it, I'm trying my best not to be the same person I was last year."

"Listen Jacob," I sighed, "I've spent a majority of my high school years defending myself by putting up this wall, and I come off as a sarcastic, inconsistent individual that becomes defensive when I feel a bit threatened. I'm sorry."

"Look." He sighed again, "I'm used of my reputation, and I apologize for singling you out in front of Paul and Jared, it's just I would never hear the end of it from them. Which is no excuse to act the way I did. I'll try my best to be more formal and less of a jerk."

It was a silence. For a moment, I could hear the crickets' chirp and the streetlights fizz as everyone began to walk out of the school and to their own vehicles. I watched Jacob, as he looked at me in question, in curiosity as I gave the same expression before shaking out of it from the muffled voices near us.

"Well are we on for tomorrow?" He asked. "Lunch in the library."

"Yeah." I agreed before getting back into the driver's seat of my car.

I watched as he hopped into his truck before turning it on and finally pulling out of the lot with the rest of the vehicles. I found myself sitting here longer than I should have, thinking more than I wanted to once again. I was exhausted, but all I could do was think of howl. All I could hear was the rain pick up as it slowly pelted against the windshield. I let out a sigh as I watched each vehicle's taillight disappear from sight before I started my car and followed.

Was there really a part of me that was into Jacob Black? As I ponder over the thoughts, he's exactly the opposite that I'd look for in a boyfriend. A self-centered jock was never reachable for a person of my type, or my gender to be specific. His ignorance was enough to disgust me on most occasions, but then again, I haven't seen him act just the same as Emmett and his half-witted idiots, which is kind of a plus. And yet, I'm speaking of terms like I had a chance, or whether I'd give him one.

There was a reason I closed myself off from society. It was bad enough my father was close to be as well as Bella, I didn't want to make friends and get close to the world when I knew how much it would hurt when I had to leave.

As the night settled in and the so did I. I quickly did my routines before making sure I had everything ready for tomorrow. I found it a bit ridiculous of how I was excited for tomorrow meet with Jacob. Would it be ridiculous to make a few guidelines before I we ended becoming friends, or should I just let him in too?

Of course that would be settled the next time I'd see him. By the time morning had come, my father had already prepared breakfast and explained how excited he was to hear that the hospital would be hiring another doctor for the emergency ward. According to my father, there were only two who had organized shifts, and that wasn't enough since the town had been growing.

My father was always eager to welcome new people to the community, so when I asked about the doctor, he told me that he was moving here from Canada, Calgary, Alberta to be exactly. Him and his wife were looking for a new place quieter and community friendly. Dr. Cullen had been well known from where he had come from, and his wife Mrs. Cullen had been teaching for the past while. For now though, she'd be by her husband's side as one of the nurses.

"Have you met them yet?" I asked my father.

"Not yet," he replied drinking his morning coffee, "but Charlie and I will be going to welcome him as he arrives to his house. Apparently his father used to live here before him and it's always been his dream to return here."

"Really?" I asked with interest, "that sounds cool. So where exactly are they moving into?"

"The abandoned manor outside of town." He stated.

"The haunted one?" I asked a bit worried.

"Edward?" He stared at me with concern; "I've known the other children around here and on the reservation to believe in such a hoax, I just didn't think you were one to follow."

"But people say that it is, after it burned, the place almost seems un-repairable." I shrugged. "Besides, the story behind it is a bit unexplainable."

"Well the house is still part of his family's inheritance, he is paying big money to some contractors to fix it up." Father explained, "and no one knows why some of the people from the reservation disagreed with them, it always remained a mystery."

"Well let's just hope his welcome is more friendly this time." I mentioned, "no one deserves to be out casted."

No one really knows the story behind the old haunted manor other than that a man used to live there alone. He normally kept to himself and sometimes helped out in the community whenever he was needed. But somewhere, something went terribly wrong. The man was being blamed for the murder of one of the children on the reservation, and the Quileute's decided to take matters into their own hands and decided to attack the old man. The house was ignited, but none were sure if the man was in there or not, just that they had hoped it was all over with.

Now some of those who claim to visit the abandoned house claim to have seen the man's spirit linger around the place. Some have claimed they've seen much worse there, some mentioned of a group of pale people fleeing the sight of one lost teenager. It seems that everyone stood clear of the place from then on. I guess until now.

"I'll be inviting him and his wife for dinner," my father spoke, "no worries for dinner preparations, I can take care of it."

I nodded. "I look forward to meeting them." I mentioned as I made my way for school.


	5. Chapter 5

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"Thanks for coming to get me." Bella took a deep breath before closing the car door and strapping on her seat belt, "my dad was going to bring me to school in his cruiser once again."

"Do you really think he does it purposely?" I teased, "after all, his truck is usually parked."

"Well he promised me a car at least," she continued on as she began applying gloss on her lips while looking at her pocket mirror. "But apparently he's waiting for my mom's say still, and since she's difficult to contact, you're stuck being my chauffeur."

"When did you start wearing make-up?" I questioned with a smirk, now pulling out of her driveway. "It sort of suits you."

"Is that you saying I look pretty Edward?" She giggled, "If we weren't such close of friends, then maybe I would have had the courage to ask you out."

"Not happening, Isabella." I chuckled as we continued through the intersection. "Besides, I don't think you're my type."

"What is your type anyways?" She asks nonchalantly, "I've never seen any girl in the school that interests…" She paused for a moment to look at me, "wait…"

"Just drop it Bell's…" I shrugged it off turning into the school parking lot.

"No wait…" she shuffled through her things for a moment, "you can tell me Eddy, I won't say a think or judge."

"What are you talking about?" I gave her a quizzical look.

"You know…" she paused for a moment, biting her lip in thought, "I mean… I'm sure of it now." She grabbed my arm before I could get out of the car, "Edward? Are you gay?"

And to think, this wasn't the worst of the news I'd need to break to her. I really didn't want anyone knowing much about my life, and at times I wish Bella wasn't so pushy.

"Have you always been suspicious?" I seethed a little; more so annoyed than anything.

"No!" She said defensively, "I was just wondering now, your sexuality has never been my business at any point in our friendship, but if you are, don't you think I deserve to know at some point, after all, I am your best friend."

I sat for a moment, deep in thought, wondering really if it would be best if I admitted or not. I didn't want her to exaggerate everything, but then again, Bella has always been there for me no matter the circumstances.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I think I am."

"Your secret's safe with me." She leaned in to hug me, "I'll be here until you're ready to tell any one else."

I gave her a fake smile before following her across the parking lot. The thing was, I didn't want anyone knowing, and I was beginning to think that now Bella knew, she'd make it her mission to find the only other gay guy in Forks for me to date. And if anyone else found out, I would be singled out even more, and my dad would catch a lot of flak for it too. Today's society, well at least the people around here are not ready to accept someone like me.

Maybe that's why my time is limited.

I dragged my pace down the hall, Bella still chattering about anything and everything as I stared blankly into my locker, pretending to shuffle through my things to find something.

"Hey guys!" I recognized that cheerful voice anywhere.

"Seth!" Both of us greeted him.

"It's great to see you finally." I admitted, "you had us all worried."

"I know," he chuckled, digging his hands in his pockets, "I'm here though," he shrugs as if it was nothing, "so what did I miss?"

"Nothing really," Bella replied as I grabbed my books and followed the pair, "it's great to hear that you're in the play."

"I didn't think I would," he chuckled, "but thanks to Eddie here…"

"Hey, you did that on your own." I admitted, "You really have talent Seth."

"Don't I know it?" He bragged, "Which is why I need to ask you a favor." He addressed Bella.

"Shoot."

"Well, Jake said that Edward's been a lot of help with running his lines," he spoke nervously, "and I was wondering if you were available to help me run my lines?"

"I could try." Bella shrugged.

"Great!" He grinned widely, "I'll meet you at the library at lunch."

Just like that, he was gone in a flash and Bella was left a bit stunned. I knew Seth thought a bit more of this than Bella had, but at least he had found some sort of comfort in spending time with Bella.

"Did he just ask me to run lines?" She stared blankly.

"It's not a date." I teased as we made our way to class.

"It almost seems as if was asking me." She mumbled to herself, "I don't know if we share the same feelings."

"Bells?" I chuckled, "you're kind of putting him on the spot here."

"You're right," she giggled. "Just friends right?"

I wasn't sure if she needed my assurance, but I wasn't about to ruin any possibilities. If they were meant to be, then I'd let them play it out as it was. At least Seth would be enough to keep her occupied when the time was needed.

By the time the lunch bell rang, I was already exhausted with my schedule. Thankfully, since the incident with Emmett, nothing really happened since. I was beginning to think that what happened with Seth, opened their eyes somewhat. Or at least I had hoped.

Then there was the other thing on my mind, and that was the fact that I finally realized what Seth had admitted. Running lines with Jacob was helping him in some way. It really made me wonder if all of it was true or not. Could Jacob be that appreciative, or was it just something he said to help Seth find a way to talk to Bella. Either way, I was confused.

This time I followed Bella as if I had no route of my own. When she lined up in the cafeteria, I stared blankly ahead in a daze she talked about how different things had gone since Seth had come back. Though I barely spent time with him, I was beginning to see that he was a bit more spontaneous than I remembered.

But I think it was the near-death experience that probably triggered it. Maybe he vowed to live each day as if it was his last. Maybe I could take a lesson from him rather than shutting everyone out like I had planned. Of course Seth had become a friend to me, but what if Jacob does. I don't want to end up building a big social circle when my days are never promised for me.

"Are you almost finished?" I shook my head out of daze as Bella began to pack her bag, "I don't want to go alone on this."

"Yeah," I murmured and grabbed my things.

The walk to the library seemed longer than the usual, maybe it was because I was dragging my pace to get there, or maybe it was the fact that I knew I'd be spending the rest of my lunch hours with Jacob until the play was over… and maybe after that. I was never sure; I never knew his progress in school either, whether he was passing now or what. A part of me wanted to know.

Seth pulled Bella aside as they sat across the library, I found Jacob on the other side in the corner at the round table. Like a robot, I found myself sitting across from him as he handed me his script. There were more scribbled notes on it with more things highlighted on the sides. I knew then that he was pretty serious with his role and was taking notes on a lot of things.

I found myself distracted once again. He seemed to get in touch with his character even more, and him actually reciting the lines to me, had me believing that he was saying those exact words to me. I felt… appreciated with every word spoken. It sure made it easier for me to run the lines as well, and maybe I was getting a bit into character than I had intended. I just hope he hadn't noticed.

"I really do appreciate that you're doing this Edward." Jacob interrupted.

I paused for a moment, caught off guard, so I nodded, "yeah, I know."

"I've tried with Alice a couple times, but she always seems busy hanging with her boyfriend that I don't think Jasper is too pleased about all of this." He admitted, "I was beginning to regret even auditioning for this, but you're actually making it tolerable." He chuckled.

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad I can help."

"Listen Edward…" He shifted nervously, running his hand through his dark hair, "I was wondering if we could hang out later… I mean, I was supposed to meet a few of the others at the movies, but they bailed. Seeing how I had already bought my ticket, I don't really feel like going alone."

"What about Seth?" I asked, watching the pair across the room laugh.

"He said he couldn't because of everything…" He shrugged, "look, if you can't, I understand."

"No, umm…" I paused for a moment, unsure if this was the right decision, "I'll be there."

"Great." He smiled, "do you need me to pick you up, or should I meet you there?"

"I'll meet you there." I replied.

After our meet up, I was still unsure if agreeing to go was the best for me. I haven't' been to the best of my health lately, and now my father was beginning to worry. It was him that suggested I listen to the doctor's orders to start taking things more seriously. I just didn't know how to accept what they were telling me.

The symptoms were minor, nearly invisible, but that didn't mean I still wasn't sick.

I just didn't want to face the pain, especially seeing my father go through this once again, just to see me leave him eventually. To see my mom go through it, to face the same fate; it scared me.

With everything beginning to bother me, the rest of the after noon went by faster than I had expected. Before I knew it, I was already driving home with everything still on my mind. Yet, I still managed to get home without messing that up. I just couldn't imagine that I would be bothered so much now. It was never this intense, and now my head was beginning to hurt.

"Are you okay son?" I shook my head, staring at my dad with a daze, "you don't look that well."

"I'm fine father." I half-smiled reaching the top of the stairs, "I think I just need to relax."

"Maybe I should cancel dinner then." He muttered.

"We have guests?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He said as he followed me.

"No it's fine dad," I assured him, "I'll just get changed and join you guys in moment."

"Alright," he smiled still concerned, "but the moment you begin to feel woozy, I'm sending you bed."

I understood how much my father cared, it's just I wish at moments, he hadn't. There was more guilt on my behalf that I was putting him through the same predicament as my mother, but what could I do. I didn't want to be forced stay in bed all of the time. And now, I was taking risks. I was meeting with Jacob later and I still needed to inform my dad about it. I figured if I met the Cullens, I'd please my father and he'd permit me to go with Jacob for a while.

As I made my way down the stairs nervously, I could hear the low voices. I recognized my fathers, and soon caught on who was Mr. Cullen, then Mrs. Cullen. I took a deep breath and adjusted my collar before entering the kitchen.

"Son?" My father spoke, I nodded. "Carilse?" The man looked my way, "Esme?" than the woman, "this is my son, Edward Masen."

"So wonderful to meet you." The woman stood and approached me. Everything about the woman was beautiful, her light brown hair, her pale skin, and her tantalizing honey colored eyes. I halted a breath at her beauty. And her husband was no different. "You're father has told us so much about you."

"It's a pleasure son." Carlisle followed his wife, now staring at me with concern.

As I shook their hands, I noticed how cold they were, both as if they had the chills. They acted as if it was normal for them. Which I guess was.

"So you're father tells us that you are running the school play along with your teacher this year?" Esme continued as she sat back in her spot. I nodded. "Romeo &amp; Juliet?"

"Yes." I cleared my throat, "a bit modernized."

"Interesting…" she smiled. "How so?"

"Umm…"

"Darling," Carlisle interrupted with a chuckle, "you're making the poor boy nervous."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," the woman giggled.

"It's fine," I smiled. "We just changed the differences in the language and brought it closer to today… I guess it's the best way to explain it."

"When do they begin selling tickets?" She asked eagerly.

"November, a week before opening night." I explained, "it'll run for two weeks."

The conversation from there steered towards Mr. Cullen and his work and how he and Mrs. Cullen have traveled until they had finally found a place to call home. He had always wanted to move back to his grandfather's estate, but due to some recent financial problems, he wasn't able to do it until now. It has always been both of their dreams to move here and finally start a family, admitting they have been looking into adoption.

They were a bit open with their lives and had become well acquainted. Me, I was a bit nervous around the pair still.

"Excuse me," I interrupted, "I don't mean to be rude, but I promised my friend Jacob that I would meet him for a movie in a half hour."

"There's no tutor session tonight?" My father questioned.

"No dad," I replied, "we worked through lunch together and figured we'd take the night off to something fun."

"That's good." He actually smiled, "I'm sure you and Jacob will make great friends."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I nodded once again before leaving.

After putting my dish in the dishwasher, I raced upstairs to change into something more comfortable. I wasn't sure what would be suitable. What do you wear to an outing with a… friend? What exactly was this? It couldn't be a date, he had already asked Seth before me, and so was this just a hangout thing? If so, what the heck do you wear to something like this?

Rather than procrastinating and being late, I settled on a t-shirt with jeans and one of my leather jackets –something I rarely wore. I made my way downstairs and out the door until I was un-expectantly called aside by Mr. Cullen. He called me from the door and approached me with concern written on his face.

"Edward?" He seemed bothered, "I don't mean to pry, but is everything okay… with you."

"Umm…" I stared at him puzzled, unsure of how to reply, "yeah… I believe so."

"I just want you to know," he looked back to see my father and his wife, "that If you ever need to talk to me, please do."

"Okay." It was bit unsettled with by the way he was offering, like he was a bit suspicious, or my father had called upon him. "Thank you Mr. Cullen."

"Have a great evening Edward," he greeted as he went back into the house, leaving me confused.

I was driving to Port Angeles by then, thinking about what Mr. Cullen really meant by needing his help. Help with what? Why did it all of the sudden feel as if my father had known the couple longer than I had expected. Were they old friends being reacquainted? Father hadn't really mentioned anything about them unless he didn't want to.

I couldn't make any sense of it.

By the time I reached Port Angeles, I found myself to be a couple minutes late as I pulled in the parking lot. There were hardly any available spaces and I could see the last of the people going into the building. But I recognized the silhouette standing near the entrance.

I had to admit that my nerves were beginning to set in now, I was a bit giddy to be honest, and I was beginning to think that maybe this was all a mistake waiting to happen. But I continued my way to meet him as he waited with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." I apologized, "I'll just grab my ticket and we can be on our way."

"No need," he held up a ticket for me, "my treat."

"Are you sure?" I asked a bit skeptical. "I can pay you back."

"Not a problem," he began leading me into the building, "after all, I asked you."

I offered to pay for the drinks and snacks as well, but he seemed keen on that too, and now I was beginning to question what kind of meet this really was. I tried steering away from it, but it really made me wonder of this was some sort of date. Most would believe that I was overthinking a lot of it, but I couldn't help it. Something felt a bit off.

I remained silent as we entered the theater with a drink in hand and a bag of candy in the other while he held his drink and the popcorn. The thing was, he hadn't asked if we could share but more insisted that we do. I was really confused by then, but made the effort by letting it all slide. It was just an outing between two friends I kept telling myself.

Now the movie wasn't to my liking or my genre. I wasn't into the flesh-eating zombies that spread the gore all over the screen. I felt bad that he was enjoying the flick and all I wanted to do was turn away and throw up my dinner. I tolerated most of it, but after about the hundredth time watching some ugly creature practically pulverizing an innocent teen, I had to excuse myself and raced to the bathroom, sure I was going to vomit. Un-expectantly, he followed.

I was in the stall for a couple minutes before I could hear the light knock on the door.

"Are you okay Edward?" I could hear him ask with a chuckle.

"I'm fine," I answered dryly. I wiped my mouth with my hand and walked out the stall past him and straight to the sink to rinse what I couldn't spit out. "There's a reason I wouldn't become the doctor my father wanted to be."

"I bet." He chuckled again, handing me handful of paper towel. "Sorry about that though, I didn't think it would be that bad otherwise I would've suggested we see something else."

"I thought I could handle it," I admitted, "after all I wasn't the one who paid for it."

"Here's some water," he handed me his water bottle, "I'm sure you mouth is running dry."

"Thanks," I said as politely as I could.

"Listen," He leaned against the counter, "we can skip out on the rest of the movie and just head to the 24 hour diner I saw down the street."

"Umm…" I paused in thought, "I couldn't."

"No, no," he began gathering our things, "I'm sure you're probably wanting something to settle your stomach a little."

As much as I wanted to tell him that I probably should be heading home, I just didn't know how to. "Yeah I guess, but we can't be too long."

He seemed satisfied with my response and promised to follow me in his car to the diner. It didn't look like there was much people were left at the diner, and the clock was reaching eight-thirty, and I was sure that my dad wanted me home by eleven at least, so I had a little time.

We found a seat in the nearest booth where the waitress in what looked to be in her early thirties came to take out order. I was surprised to see that Jacob was still hungry just as he ordered their biggest burger, and yet I could only settle for a BLT and a orange juice.

"Now this one is on me." I informed him. "It's the least I could do for sort of ruining the movie."

He laughed, "I'm okay with that, even though I could still cover it."

"I got it." I smiled, actually content of the place, "so, what kind of person can make a movie with such… gore?"

He laughed again, "I've always liked movies with such intensities, I guess not everyone can stomach things like that. I have to admit that I have an obsession with Zombie movies."

"Well, I'm just glad that they're ONLY in the movies." I admitted with a chuckle, "I don't think I could handle any of the chaos."

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I think I'd make a good Zombie hunter, after all, my dad and my uncles had taught me and my cousins how to hunt."

"What do you hunt?"

"Deer usually." He shrugged, "my dad can make a deadly deer steak that you're going to have to try one day."

"I've never had deer." I admitted, "I'll have to hold you on that one day."

"Well maybe you should come to one of the bonfires on the rez one day." He shrugged, "I'm sure Seth would want you to bring Bella."

"Yeah." I giggled nervously.

The food had finally arrived and I couldn't believe how easily Jacob ate through his burger. By the time I finished my sandwich, he had already finished his meal. The conversation led to Bella actually and me telling him how she actually had a crush on him.

"She makes it a bit obvious." He chuckled. "I sort of figured that out the day I had met her, unfortunately, I don't think she's my type."

"I see." I muttered to myself. "Well, I probably should be heading home before my dad starts calling my phone every ten minutes until I get home."

"Yeah." He muttered as he followed me.

I paid for the food and used the restroom before we left. I was feeling a little guilty about telling one of Bella's secrets, but I thought I might be helping her out a little. I just didn't think that it would turn around on me. I'm guessing girls like Leah and Rosalie were his type, and I just can't see Bella turning into that type of girl. If so, I don't think we'd be friends anymore.

Surprisingly Jacob was waiting for me as he practically escorted me out to my car. I figured we'd say goodbye and go our own ways, but he followed me to my car.

"Listen, Edward?" I stopped where I was, next to my car as I turned to him a bit nervous, "I want to thank you again for coming, and I hope that we can do this again."

"Umm, I guess…" I muttered, not sure how to respond, "what exactly was this?"

"Well," he shifted uncomfortably, "I wasn't sure in the beginning, but I found out something that I would have never expected." I was sure I was hallucinating now as he began to move in closer "I don't really know how to say this," I could feel his breath close to my cheek as he spoke the words, "and the only way I could really think of how to tell you is to… show you."

My breath halted for what felt like minutes; but seconds as I felt his lips graze mine. I panicked and turned away in embarrassment, "I really should go."

"Wait!" He pushed his hand on the car door, "I didn't mean to startle you, I just…"

"It's not that." I turned to see him looking at me with intent, "I'm just not sure if you're ready to make this mistake."

"Mistake?" He pulled back a little, "I see."

"I didn't mean it that way." I admitted, "I just don't want this to end up with regrets."

"Yeah," he muttered to himself as he put one hand in his pocket and the other on his face as he squeezed his cheeks, "we better call this a night." He chuckled before fleeing to his truck. Then turned, "I'll follow you home to make sure you get there safely."

I nodded a bit confused. Did I just screw this friendship up? I was sure from then on, everything was going to turn a bit awkward. I kept thinking of the worst. A part of me was glad with what I did, I promised myself I wouldn't make any more friends; let alone fall in love with someone. But then, I was upset that I turned away possibly one of my only chances at finding love. In some way.

The thoughts remained on my mind the entire ride home. My insecurities were starting to get the best of me, and I started thinking that just maybe he felt some sort of pity for me, but then, why would he lean in to kiss me?

By the time I had reached the house, Jacob was already driving off honking his horn, keeping to his word by following me home then disappearing out of sight as he made his way home.

I wanted to say that tonight had some sort of success, but it may have made things worse.

All I could do was pray for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: At first, I want to say that this fic is written in no way to offend anyone. This remains as it is: Fiction. Just know, it does sort of follow the histories of what happens in the original series with Edward. It's hard to explain, but for now, I hope you soon understand what I am talking about.**

**D: Disclaimed  
**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

My father wasn't too pleased to find out that I was out later than we both expected. But after I arrived home, it seemed to be the least of his worries when he realized I was lagging in speed. I hadn't really noticed until now that I was beginning to feel a bit sore, and that of coarse worried him to no end. He ordered me to my bed while he decided to stay and watch over me, most likely hoping to get details about the night.

I didn't say much, and neither did he.

I wasn't sure what time my dad had left me alone, but I was wide awake by eight only to be told that I was to remain in bed for the day under Dr. Cullen's orders. I was sure then that Dr. Cullen knew everything about what was going on, and something tells me that my father went over me and was beginning to seek out the medical help that I most likely needed. The problem was, I didn't want it still.

It was another thing that plagued my thoughts as I sat at the bench window, wondering a lot about what really was in store for me. If things were getting worse for me health-wise, than I was sure that I had made the right decision by pushing Jacob away. Whatever was ahead of me, I had to prepare for if my father would begin to force me to take treatments just to keep me alive. The question was really, would he force me to go against my will? Should I fight for what seem to be a hopeless journey? It seemed that I would just follow in my mother's footsteps, could I be the survivor she wanted me to be?

I do wonder how life would be if I survive this, would someone like Jacob be waiting for me? Or would I be deemed into loneliness while I watch him and the rest of my friends live on with their lives while I hold back for a couple years just to make sure that I take it easy.

I hated these thoughts.

Because now all I could think of now is what had happened last night. As much as I try to deny what could have taken place, I had to admit that I was close to kissing Jacob Black, and I wasn't sure how the outcome would have been if I had let him. Was he high on the moment he had forgotten exactly whom he was with? Or did he really mean every notion of it?

I could remember the feeling of his lips grazing my cheek, close to my lips as I turned quickly letting my nerves get the best of me. I was sure that this would be the last of it now that he was most likely putting the whole night aside like it never had happened. Would our next encounter be awkward, or would we brave enough to at least discuss it like civil beings?

Now that I am being forced to stay home, I couldn't exactly tell him that I wasn't running from him in any way. I wanted to hold onto something, but now I could only think of the dangers of it. I would love to have another friend, but even so, I didn't want to build my social circles when I wasn't sure I'd be here long enough to keep them intact.

Like I said, I could see the affects of loving someone just to have him or her taken from you. My father and I are still grieving, and so are my mom's friends that she had left behind. Of course they still check on us, but I can see how much it hurts them to see that she is no longer her to greet them as soon as they arrive.

What was I going to do with Bella? She would be crushed and I wouldn't be there to hold her up like I would always do. Was it so wrong for me to think of the worst of it? I did feel guilty at some points. It did feel like I was giving up already without a fight, but most of the time it didn't turn out as well as most had hoped in my family. I kind of hoped that dad was right when he was sure that I would be the one to conquer this. He at least deserved it just as much as I felt I did.

"How are you feeling son?" I turned to see my father standing at the door in concern.

"Better." I admitted, "just a little tired is all."

"Well you better rest." He moved forward and began to help me to my bed, though I didn't really need the assistance, he felt he was needed.

"Dad?" I called him before he left the room, "does Mr. and Mrs. Cullen know of my conditions now?"

He stood at the door still, letting out a sigh before turning to me, "yeah." He paused before coming to sit next to me on the bed, "but it wasn't me that had mentioned it to them, they sort of figured it out before I could say anything."

"But how?" I wondered.

"Who knows," he shrugged, "sometimes healers like him can easily pick up on things like this, which is why he has offered his help."

"Did he suggest the treatments?" I asked a bit worried.

"No," he sighed again, "but he has informed me to make sure that you continue to take care of yourself the way you have been, but eventually, you may have to begin your treatments."

"I understand." I sighed too, "but can you ask Dr. Cullen to keep this between us, I just don't want anyone knowing what is going on."

"I will, and I promise." He replied as he kissed my forehead. "I love you son, now get some rest."

It didn't take much to doze off and end up in dreamland. Though the dreams were far from what I could imagine, or so I thought. It began with me, and the life I do have, just living. Bella and Seth being a part of it, and even Jacob in some way. All ending up with that moment between Jacob and I, but this time we really did kiss.

I let him kiss me and I loved every moment of it, and I believe he had.

Just like the vision fast-forwarding to us ending up in school, my hand in his as the others stared in shock. They knew, the whole student body, and as I looked at Jacob, he seemed to smile as he pulled me in closer. It was different. But I didn't pull away, nor did I seem to care as we both seemed to be content in each others presence.

But I was still sick, and now they all knew. Jacob knew. Now he was sitting next to me on a hospital bed in tears with his hand grazing my cheek, wiping the tears that seemed to fall down mine. It was just we as he now pulled up next to me as he held onto me, and all I could feel was my heart sinking in that moment. This is exactly what I didn't want, someone to grieve over me before I had left.

Like a blurred vision moving forward again, I was now walking down the hall hand in hand with Jacob with what looked as an oxygen tank connected to be as it strolled behind us. I was sloppily dressed in what looked like Jacob's clothes as he led me out the hospital doors. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I was just happy to be next to him.

But what I had hoped to turn out for the best, only seemed to fade as I watch Jacob's face fade with the memories. The last thing I could really remember was the tears that heavily fell down his cheeks as he begged for me to come back to him.

That's when I bolted forward in bed, drenched in sweat and heavy with breaths, now crying as I just realized that it was all a dream. I could only hope that it was just a dream. I wanted my reality to be nowhere close what I just had envisioned it. It was far to frightening to accept such a fate, especially for someone like Jacob. Even though I hardly knew him, it seemed as if we had fallen deeper.

"Edward?" My father raced to the door and by my side, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know…" I admitted as I tried to calm myself, "it was a horrible nightmare."

"You'll be fine son," he began to rock us back and forth as he held me, "I'm here, no need to worry."

"I don't know what to do anymore dad." I admitted, crying out for some sort of answer.

"We'll get through this," he shushed me, "we always do."

"What if we don't this time?" I asked worried, "I don't want to hurt you or anyone else."

"You wont' be son," He hugged me tighter, "don't ever think that way, we'll find a way."

I didn't want to make things worse because I already knew that even mentioning this was shaking my father up a bit. It was selfish for me to mention it, but I just couldn't stop worrying about it. I had to stand strong for him at least.

"I'm sorry dad." I wiped my tears and used the tissue he handed me, "I didn't mean to worry me."

"Hey now, hey now, no need to apologize," he began to wipe the tears from my cheeks, "you're only human. It's okay to cry rather than hold it in all of the time."

"I just get so angry and hurt…" I admitted.

"We all do son," he continued, "It's a part of life really."

"And scared?" I looked up at him.

"Definitely scared," he admitted, "we all get scared now and then."

He spent a couple hours comforting me, and I had to admit that talking to him about it was a relief in some way. Just to let what I was holding in: out. I was a bit more aware of exactly how he felt too, and that I wasn't the only one worried, perhaps he was more worried than I had been.

It began to think about things a lot more, especially the treatments. If Dr. Cullen were able to step in to help us, than maybe I would agree to it when the time had come. I just had to make sure that I wasn't too late with my decisions.

One thing was for sure, I had made the decision that I would speak to Jacob when the time came and explain to him that I wasn't really in any form to make any friends. I wasn't about to put him in the same boat with Bella and Seth if I could help it; I just hope he'd understand if what he had felt was legitimate. Which would probably mean that it would take a lot of effort to avoid him in any way, and that in time, he would understand that I was doing this all for a reason.

The next morning I had to convince my dad that I was healthy enough to return to school since he's been watching me carefully. Though I was still unsure about going back without having to talk to Jacob in some way and convincing him that we couldn't even be friends anymore. Or maybe he'd do me the favor and tell me that we were never friends, that it was just all one big mistake. Maybe breaking me would be easier than me having to push him away.

Even though Bella asked me about whereabouts from the day before, I continued to zone out with little focus on the road or ahead of us. I barely heard her tell me that even Jacob asked where I was. I didn't think anyone would notice my absence other than her. Now I was sure that Jacob probably wanted to talk about what had almost happened. I was sure that he regretted by now.

I sat through the entire first class thinking about it. His social circle consisted of ignorant, annoying jocks such as Emmett and Paul, and the prissy girlfriends that stuck by their side just to show the less popular girls that they were better in some way. Where does that put me really? Jacob would never jeopardize his status, especially for someone like me. That kind of thing only happens in those sappy romance movies that shouldn't probably exist.

By the time lunch had come, I almost forgotten about he tutor session. I hadn't really spoken all day, and I was now sure that Bella and Seth knew, thankfully they didn't question it. I just followed silently as we made our way to the library. Thankfully, I was the first to arrive at the table, so I decided I would catch up a little on the work I had missed.

Ten minutes later Jacob came in with his backpack slung over his left shoulder and his shades hung on the collar of his V-neck shirt. He didn't look up until he finally sat at the table. I expected something, but nothing. He handed me the script and began reciting the last scene. As much as I wanted to say something other than what was written in front of me, I recited the words like a zombie, looking to Bella and Seth once and a while as they seemed to be enjoying their session.

"Listen…" Jacob interrupted me during my line, I stopped to clear my throat and look up at him, as he seemed frustrated. "Can we talk about the elephant in the room?"

I stopped what I was doing and closed the script in front of me; giving a small nod as he shuffled in his chair.

"I was kind of hoping you would say something." He said as he waited for some sort of response from me, but I couldn't find it in myself to say a word. "I guess I should apologize. I'm sorry."

"For the night, or what might have happened?" I couldn't even say it.

"You can't even say it, can you?" He seemed frustrated.

"I'm still trying to gather exactly what had happened." I admitted with a slight shrug.

"The kiss, or lack thereof." He leaned forward and whispered, "I'm sorry if I had taken all of it wrong, or if I gave you the wrong vibes… or if I had mistaken the entire thing."

"I spent that whole night thinking what it was." I admitted, "I though it was just a friendly meet."

"It was supposed to be." He said as he sat back in his chair, staring at nothing, "but something happened… I wanted to be friends. I wanted to have a friend that talked about something other than football or video games; I just didn't expect to lean closer into it. I want to say that it meant nothing, but then I'm sure I'd be lying to the both of us."

"I wanted a friendship too," I admitted, "but the kiss… or what I was sure was going to happen, I just couldn't do it and have us regret it."

"So you do regret it?" He leaned forward and connected his hands together in front of him.

"Not for any unnecessary terms," I admitted, "it's something entirely different."

"Then what is it?" He asked. "I can take it."

"First of all," I pulled the conversation back a bit, "if it was meant what it was meant to be, where exactly would it go? What would've been the next step? How far were you willing to go until this went public?"

"I don't know," he muttered again, "I just know that what happened that night, was something entirely different than I expected. I wasn't going that night to do what we did, but being around you made me… want to be different."

"Well can I ask you the question that seems to be avoided?" He nodded. "Are you gay?"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't really say I was, but then… I began questioning it myself. I mean, damn. You're a dude Edward, and I can't find it in myself to blame you. You've shown me gratitude when I didn't deserve it. "

"I was only being polite." I replied simply.

"You didn't have to be, but you did." He let out a deep sigh, "and I began to appreciate it all without feeling like I had to admit it to you. When I asked you to the movies, it went further than I had expected it. But it felt right in some way."

"Listen Jacob," I interrupted, "I can't."

"You can't what?" He leaned forward again, "you can't be friends? You can't take this? What is it?"

"I can't do this?" I admitted, "I can't put myself in a predicament that could hurt us both in the end."

"What makes you think that we'd get hurt?" He asked, "sure in time, if I we were ever to move further and tell the others, it might be a bit scary."

"You want to tell them?" I asked puzzled.

"I don't know what I want right now Edward." He replied upset, "we're only teenagers and the part that scares me the most is how fast my emotions had changed. I've never felt this way before."

"Neither have I."

"So do you feel the same way?"

"Partly." I admitted. "I don't know how I feel Jacob."

"Well can't we just let this go as it is? Let it play out." For the first time he shifted forward and placed his hand on mine. "We keep it a secret for now until we're both ready."

"Jacob," I sat in silence, slowly pulling my hand from his. "We can't, it's not right."

Before he could respond, I stood up quickly and made my escape for the exit, leaving him frozen in his spot as I made my way to the parking lot and to my car. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew I needed air. Everything I had hoped for didn't happen. Jacob, he admitted that he had feelings for me and I just turned away. Like a coward and I was beginning to hate myself for it, but I couldn't put him through something I wasn't able to cope with.

This just wasn't fair.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again, this fic is no way means to offend anyone, and I've debated on writing this because of it. So I figured, the closest thing Edward's sickness is to is leukemia, though I didn't want to label it because I know I'm a bit off with some of the info. I know some have recovered (remission) but in order for the story to play out, this is how the story goes. **

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

I swear I put in every effort.

But he was so persuasive, and a bit annoying. My father was even beginning to hate answering the door and having to continue lying for me. I was sure he'd be okay with telling Jacob to leave me alone, but he began to feel guilty whenever Jacob would come by asking for an explanation that was better than the one I gave to him. But I never knew what to say. We were only able to hold off for a week before my father decided to let Jacob in, meaning I owed him a better explanation.

"I don't want him to know dad." I shut the door behind him, whispering loudly. "He doesn't need to know."

"Edward, son," He pulled me aside, "before I would agree with you, but the past couple months spent with him has formed some sort of bond between the two of you that only you can't seem to see. He at least deserves some sort of proper break up."

"But we're not together," I muttered, "I told him that we couldn't go any further than what we were, I shouldn't have to explain anything."

"You owe him some sort of explanation," he opened the door, "all I'm asking son is that you at least give yourself some sort of hope, and if it's that boy down there that can help a little, than I'm open to it."

He closed the door and left me to my thoughts, and frankly, I hated it. But I didn't know what I could tell Jacob, or what would be appropriate at the moment. This was all new to me, and I just wanted to go downstairs and tell Jacob to leave because he didn't know what he wanted. But it felt more like I was unsure what I wanted. At least he was here trying to find definition.

I took a deep breath before making my way downstairs. Whether it is something that's out of proportion, or without questions. I still wasn't going to tell him about my problem, it didn't need to become his.

My footsteps were heavy once again. It felt as if I was dragging weights or dumbbells around my ankles. And yet, I was exaggerating to avoid the real problem I should be facing, the one sitting in my living room patiently waiting. I can only imagine just how impatient he was probably getting with me. Or if that he even cared. I was sure of it, why else wouldn't he be here?

"Edward?" I stopped at the bottom of the steps for him to approach me.

The encounter was awkward for the both of us. I was willing to shake hands, but he was leaning in for the hug that I didn't know how to return. It was him that kept rambling on about anything and everything I hadn't heard a thing he said. Until he asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah," I met his gaze, "of course."

"Cause you have us all fooled." He said unsure, "I even asked Bella what the situation was, but you even stopped talking to her and Seth like you used to. If it was something I did, just tell me and I'll go."

"I already told you what I felt." I admitted, a bit harsh, "we can't be friends, you can't fall in love with me, no one can."

"Whoa, whoa…" he chuckled in embarrassment. "Who said I was falling in love."

"Don't they all?" I asked a bit annoyed, now glaring out the window.

"No," he admitted, "I just wanted to try this, us, out. I wasn't forcing anything upon you; I just wanted a plausible answer to why all of the sudden we can't even be friends. None of this is making sense."

"It's because every friend I make, leaves me." I replied frustrated, "especially the ones I love. I can't take it; I'd rather push you guys away than me going through the same thing. It's too much."

"But you can't know unless you try." He argued, "that's a bit unfair to us when you put us in that category. I meant when I said that I hadn't met anyone like you."

"It's because you've never been a friend with a nerd." I pointed out viciously.

"That's not fair." He fended, "I was always put in this rank, I didn't ask for it, hell I've tried it before, being friends with those out of my social circle, but it just doesn't work because every time I do, I get pushed away because I'm automatically thought of as an asshole."

"I didn't say you were an asshole." I replied.

"But you sure implied it more than once." He sighed in defeat, "but you didn't give up on me, and I am so damn thankful for that. For once I just wanted to have a conversation that didn't involve degrading women or making it to the next game. Conversations with you were normal, and I enjoyed them. I just didn't think I'd fall for you. For one, I never really defined my sexuality other than being straight, hell I dated a couple of the cheerleaders, but they were boring and a bit too much to my likings."

"Are you still unsure?" I asked.

"Are you?" He asked, I shook my head. "A little I'll admit, but the better part of me won because I wouldn't be here if I hadn't." He paused for a moment then came to sit next to me, "Listen Edward, all I'm asking is for a friend, if you see it go any further, than okay, I'm okay with that."

"It can't." I pulled away with guilt. "I can't. I told you. If you want to be friends, I really don't have a choice, but with it are consequences."

"Like what?" He stared at me with worry.

"It's nothing," I stood up, hoping for him to drop the subject.

"No, like what? What is it?" He asked concerned, "there's something you're not telling me, not telling us."

"Listen Jake," I said frustrated, "I get it, I said what I needed to say, what I wanted to say. But I really meant what I said, I don't want any friends because I don't know how to keep them."

"Then maybe I should just walk away while I still can." He muttered angrily.

"I think you should." I didn't bother looking in his direction.

"Edward?" I finally looked his way, "if you keep pushing everyone away, then who's going to be there when you need a hero?"

I didn't want a hero. Someone once said that heroes always fall, I just needed the strength given to me and a miracle along with it. I didn't want pity nor did I was to be the reason for anyone's tears, and yet, I was failing miserably at avoiding both.

The rest of the week I had more than enough time for script adjustments as well as finalizing costume designs. The set had been finished as well as the floor set-up. I was pleased to see that everyone knew their duties as well as their positions that I definitely knew we were ready for opening night. Except for one thing. Jacob.

I had no clue if he was still putting the same effort into his role or if he was able to find rehearsal time as it was. I probably could have been a little lighter on the whole approach, but I avoided him for the past week and I was sure that I was even being inconsiderate. Of course Bella and Seth asked about us, but I couldn't say more than we just had some disagreements that we decided that we quit our tutoring sessions.

Yet, Jacob stopped once more during the week, and all I could do was act as a coward and tell my dad to inform him that I wasn't feeling too good. As much as I tried to say that wasn't even true, I was beginning to feel more ill to the point that it had begun to concern Dr. Cullen. He had been over for the past couple nights when my nose started to bleed and my body began to ache.

It took a lot of convincing of my father to permit me to be here tonight. He was against it, but I just couldn't miss the first night knowing how much work we put into all of it. I was sure he'd enjoy it and that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen weren't too far away if I needed anything.

I wasn't sure how or why my father put so much faith in the couple, but it was like if he depended on them to save me, to keep me alive at any expense. I could only watch them strangely from the side. Don't get me wrong though, they're very nice people and caring as ever, but something I found off about them.

There skin was cold. I always knew that. At first I thought it was because I had the chills that I was feeling this from them, but no matter how I put this into place, it didn't make sense at all. They weren't atheists, but they believed in some sort of creator. Though my father would be one to step in and preach to them, it seemed that he actually accepted them for their choice and how everyone is entitled to their opinion.

Then there eye color. Often they were honey color, but sometimes I would catch the dark glare of pitch black. That frightened me the most witnessing it once. I saw it at the hospital during one of my father's appointments with one of his clients when it happened. I recognized the polite woman I had always known as she waved to my father and me before he disappeared into his client's room and Dr. Cullen began making his way down the hall. It was then they rolled in an emergency patient past us; the body covered, except the face, blood dripping like leaking faucets around him. The sight was horrid, and so were the expressions Mr. and Mrs. Cullen bore on their faces.

They look stunned, but fearless with the eyes of dark saucer pupils. Evil. Is what I thought of at first, but after shaking my head from what I was sure that I witnessed, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen waved goodbye and stormed out of the office quickly. I try not thinking much of it because then I'll start believing in something I really don't want to.

Keeping myself occupied with the play seemed to help a lot. Worrying about whether our schedule is flowing properly usually took most of my time, especially the timing for each scene, like Mrs. Jenkins, I wanted the opening night to be perfect. Which, unfortunately meant that I had to make my appearance in the dressing rooms to make sure that everyone was in their costumes and the costume changes were set in order.

As if I could be more nervous, I had to peek through the curtains to see that we actually had a full house. Was I pleased? Yes, but more of nerve-wreck knowing that most of this was a part of my project that would go against my graduation portfolio, if it was a failure; I'd be disappointed in myself.

"Edward?" Mrs. Jenkins laughed nervously next to me. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine, just check on our actors and we'll be ready to wow the crowd."

"Of course, Mrs. Jenkins." I nodded before making my way to the dressing room.

It was chaos walking through the small crowded room, voices overpowering others as I walked through. People passing me by left and right as they rushed to finish the touches on their costumes, make-up being applied to those who needed it, it really did feel like we were throwing on a big show.

"Okay," the stage manager shouted, "places people!"

I watched surprisingly as everyone scrambled out the exit and racing to the stage, some staying behind preparing for the costume changes, and I was about to make my way to the front with Mrs. Jenkins when I saw Jacob.

He made eye contact first. I was a bit caught off guard seeing him in the tuxedo he wore, silver-grey material with a white dress shirt and a black tie. His hair spiked and styled in a way that I had never imagined. He sort of smiled. I returned it nervously before telling him 'good luck' and leaving like a puppy with my tail between my legs.

Each scene played out perfectly as they seemed to skim through each act like professionals. Thankfully, during intermission, all I could hear was the buzz that was being spoken about. I appreciated every compliment given, but I felt the cast deserved it way more than I had. I remained in my seat to keep my review if anything needed changes while Mrs. Jenkins went to the back to give her pep talk and words of encouragement. It was something she usually did.

By the time the curtains had opened for the next act, the crowd went silent and everyone watched in awe as the actors continued to play out their scenes. Foolishly, all I could think about during the play were the moments I had recited the scenes with Jacob every time he came on stage, which was often. And the last scene didn't help me much either as I watched him cry over Alice's still body.

As I scanned the crowd, I noticed that there wasn't really a dry eye in the house. With the last scene playing out with the stunning reveal of Juliet waking from her slumber, all could only hope this tale would end differently. But as goes planned, Romeo's sacrifice seemed to shock most of the crowd with Juliet's suicide following not long after. I was expecting everyone to start booing as the curtains closed.

Here I was, sitting silently in my spot wiping my tears only to see the crowd stand on their feet and applaud so loud that you could be sure that we were at some sort of concert. I stood to clap as the cast came forward through the open curtains to take their bow. Mrs. Jenkins called me to the stage along with a few of the others who made this all possible and gave a small speech of appreciation before we were told to take a bow as well. I could only be thankful that everything turned out, and I was a bit excited to be here.

I was going to join the small cast party that Mrs. Jenkins was hosting down at one of the fancy restaurants downtown, but I found myself way too exhausted to be around anyone. It was that and my body grew sore once again, and it felt like I was about to collapse where I stood if it wasn't for my father's help.

"I'm worried for you son." He said nervously as he escorted me to the car, "I think you're overdoing it."

"I'm beginning to think that you may be right dad." I agreed with a half-smile.

"Is he okay?" I stood next to my dad, a bit uneasy as I notice it was Seth and Bella concerned.

"He'll be fine you guys." My dad assured him, "he's just a bit exhausted."

"But why?" Seth asked. Bella nudged him. "Is he sick or something?"

"I'm fine Seth." I half-smiled, "I'm just a bit tired, haven't been eating properly for the past couple days."

"Well…" Bella procrastinated. "We'll come by tomorrow to check on you, okay."

I didn't respond because I knew there was nothing I could do to argue with them. All I could really do is sit in the car and fall asleep. I barely remember anything after that other than my father helping me into the house and into my bed. From there it was kind of hard to tell reality from fantasy.

Dreams were faded, and so it seemed life was.

The pain. I can never forget the pain. My body, felt so weak, as if I wanted to break. Then nothing. It was very hard to explain, and hard to handle. I would often wake once the pain began, but thankfully, it was dying down with whatever Dr. Cullen seemed to be helping with. I could only hear his voice really other than my father's and the nurses. I knew then I was in the hospital.

I could never remember my dreams, just every moment of waking up and wanting to cry because I felt so helpless. Seeing my dad watch over me helplessly was another wound I couldn't seem to heal either. He began explaining to me that Dr. Cullen has done everything he could for now, and hopefully I could regain my strength like they all had hoped. I didn't know what that had meant until I woke up to Bella and Seth next to me.

"What?" I whimpered weakly, "wh-what are you guys doing here?"

"Edward!" They both said in unison as they moved closer to me.

"You're awake." Bella said, kissing my hand, "you had us worried."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Seth asked, earning a nudge from Bella.

"I didn't want anyone to know." I muttered, turning my gaze from them, "I didn't want you worrying about me."

"But we're your friends Edward," Bella muttered, her voice getting shaky, "we have a right to know no matter what."

"I know," I turned to her, "but this isn't how I want you to remember me as, I didn't want anyone know because I don't know the outcome. I wanted to get through this, but once I stopped responding to the treatments, what was I to do?"

"What does this mean then?" Seth asked.

"It means that my time is limited." I admitted.

The room fell silent. It's exactly what I didn't want, people crying around me and waiting for my last breath. I wasn't exactly feeling as weak as they thought I had, but somehow I did look the part.

"This doesn't mean I won't quit trying." I tried to comfort them, "if I can survive this, I will make the efforts, we just can't give up."

"Are you sure?" They both asked. I shrugged.

"It's possible, at least I believe." I sat up, "but right now, I'd like to get up and use the washroom and maybe go for a walk."

I had to admit that I found some sort of relief with them knowing. But I asked them that they keep this to themselves, somehow. Though I wasn't sure how long this would be kept from Jacob if Seth and Bella already knew. I was hoping they hadn't told him. If I could get through this, then maybe there was some sort of hope.

**A/N: Once again, please take no offense to this story. After this chapter, I'm guessing most people can guess how this story is going to turn out. It will most likely be in Jacob's POV as well just so you know what he's going through.**

**So please, I keep getting favors and alerts, but only few reviews. I would appreciate it if you could leave one, it does keep the story alive.**

**To those who do, thank you so much, I really do appreciate it. Once I can get back on track, I will begin replying.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again, please take no offense to this story. I tried my best no to step on anyone's toes.**

**As for now, the story gets a bit deeper and around the first climax, so I hope you continue to enjoy, and I hope that more readers decided to review as well.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

***Jacob***

I'm trying to think where all this shit started. It all seems to come back to the night I saved Seth. I was sure I would lose my best friend. I was sure that I would wake up everyday regretting the moment I didn't stop him from doing something so stupid, and yet, I let him because I didn't have the balls to speak up.

I thanked the gods that day for bringing Seth back to us.

I promised that I wouldn't be afraid to be his friend, to be anyone's. I promised that I would be there whenever Seth needed me, I'd be the brother he never had, and I would start standing up as a man, and not as a coward. It would all seem easier in that direction, I just didn't expect it to involve Edward Masen Jr.

I admit; I didn't care much for the guy because I always thought that he was just another nerd that liked to use his words to make people like me feel like shit. I guess some just used their fists; that was my excuse. But I could never hurt anyone in such a way unless they made me feel like crap. Edward did it a couple times to the other guys, just recently to Emmett and all he's been talking about is how Edward was going to pay for it.

During the time that Seth was in the hospital, I stayed by his side as much as I could, but that still wipe the slate. I didn't expect it to; I didn't want just a slap on the hand this time. I felt that we all deserved to face the consequences of almost taking a life. I promised Seth that I would spend my life making it up to him, but I would still face the penalties they would sentence us with.

An apology letter to Seth and his family with community service didn't seem like enough. But that's what they gave us. But I think the thought of just being responsible for such an act, was enough to scare the shit out of all of us. I'm sure of it because I knew I wasn't the only one who was sincere with their apology. Emmett, Paul and Jared all felt like shit.

I guess my punishment wasn't to my parents liking, so they spoke to my principal and discovered I had been falling behind. They were furious and we argued for a couple hours that night. It was my dad's idea that they would hire a tutor for me and in order for me to get my bike back; I would have to attend every session.

I just didn't think they would hire Edward Cullen of all people. At the time, I thought it's just what I needed, was him to break down my self-esteem and degrade me mentally for his own pleasure. I had no choice but to agree, and it took every effort to drive to his place and sit across him like I wanted to be there. It was as if I was lying to myself.

But something was different.

I didn't know until now that I was wrong to judge him so drastically, so unfairly that I assumed the worst of him. But I still kept my guard up. I figured if I kept on the tough guy persona and acted like I didn't give a shit, he would give up before I did.

But he did the same, well actually he acted as if he didn't give a damn either, so I had to cope with sitting across from him.

That didn't last long either. Once things began to progress and I began handing in assignments, Seth was the one who convinced me to audition for play, and I just didn't know at the time that Edward was a part of the production team when I received the call back for Romeo. Edward was sick at the time and we couldn't meet for the tutoring sessions for about a week until he came back when I found out I got the part.

Sometimes I wondered if Edward picked me for a reason, because, it was around that time, I think I started falling for him. I would have never admitted it though. It was embarrassing because I was still unsure whether the feelings were real. They scared me at first because he's a guy and I'm a guy, something rarely heard about in a small town like this. I was sure I would be shunned out because of it, which is why I hadn't told anyone. Until it began to feel like I needed to tell him.

It still bothers me to not know what the feeling is that made me want to get closer to him, to want be near him, to have him on my mine more often than I had planned. I was just confused, and to top that off, I kind of had my mind occupied when Allison Uley came to my parent's house in a frantic manner, worried where her son was after he disappeared for a couple days. We began to form search parties with no luck.

Then there was the drastic change in my body. Before I was considered built, but now my body was getting bigger it seemed by the day, and my fondness over Edward seemed to intensify, and I asked him out and took the risk hoping he felt the same way.

The night was everything I had hoped for, and when the others asked my why I was going out with Edward; I told them that it was just something we decided other than studying. Sure I had to tell a few lies to make it all work out, but in the end, it was sort of worth it. Though I did have some difficulties throughout the night. Whenever Edward would cringe, all I wanted to do was pull him in closer to me so he wouldn't have to watch the gore of the show. Then there was the graze of our hands whenever he'd reach for his drink or me purposely dipping my hand in the popcorn the same time he did. I didn't want the movie to end, or the night, and I still couldn't understand why.

When he had to leave because of the movie, I did feel guilty for putting him through it. But it did give us the opportunity to talk more and me to make an excuse to get something to eat before we headed back. I was tempted to mention he leave his car and travel with me, but I couldn't come up with a plausible excuse for him to be even closer.

The diner was the perfect place to get to know him more. Once again my hunger binge seemed to kick in again and I found myself eating more than I planned, and even though I offered to pay, Edward insisted. I just wanted to cater to him in some way. I was starting to really question my priorities. But it didn't seem to matter the more time spent with him, and when he suggested we leave, I didn't want to.

So I figured I'd make the move. Somehow.

The more he spoke, the more intrigued I had become. Then I found myself leaning into him, wanting to taste his lips for the first time. Though I was so close, at the moment I was glad that he stopped me because I was more afraid than anything after that.

As I followed him home, I kept wondering what would have happened if I ever did kiss him. Would I be brave enough to do it again? Did I want to do it again? Where would we go from there? Was I willing to tell my parents that I had fallen for a boy at school? Would they accept me for whom I was? Or would he shun me out for being his own son that turned out to be a fag? I never knew their perspectives on gay people because we've never come across such a thing. For all I knew, they could be accepting.

It took me awhile to decide what I was going to do. I figured I'd continue to pursue Edward in some way and go from there. If he accepted me, then maybe I would tell my parents and those would meant something to me. But first, I needed to know how Edward felt after the date. I needed to know if I scared him away or if he was willing to give me a chance.

Of course I got my answer when I realized he was avoiding me just as I had in the beginning. Could I be blamed for being confused, and now that I was sure, he wouldn't give me the time of day. I would stop by almost every day after school only for Mr. Masen to tell me that he wasn't available. But I knew he was home, and for some strange reason, he was always home.

As hard as I tried, I gave up. My parents blamed me for the tutor sessions being cancelled, and I was being questioned to why I was in the play to begin with. My mother was excited, but my dad didn't seem to pleased, and I never understood why. But I kept rehearsing with Seth and Bella since I had no one else.

By the time opening night came, I was ready and willing to finish this. But I still ached to see Edward. It hurt that he cut me off like he had, and it actually sucked that our rehearsing was cut so short. I never admitted to him that listening to him recite the lines with me had almost made every word feel real. It was easy for me to get into character because I was still imagining Edward speaking the words so truly. It almost felt so real at times.

I wanted to tell him, but I had only seen him once on opening night and he hadn't said anything. I was still a bit upset how he was treating me, and I ignored him.

Though the night was a success, none of it mattered because I really wanted to know how Edward felt I had done. I wanted his approval like it was killing me slowly. I figured I'd ask him at the cast celebration dinner, but he didn't show up. When Seth and Bella arrived last, I asked them if anything was wrong. They didn't say anything other than that they spoke to Edward and that he wouldn't be coming.

As if it could get any worse. I was beginning to feel the sorrow of it all. I felt like shit and it was beginning to bother me. My parents actually congratulated me and took me home that night. But there still was the matter of Sam Uley missing, and no one having a clue where he could be.

Between helping with the search parties once again, and begging to see Edward at least once. I was able to talk to him for a moment, only for him to turn me down and make me feel even more like shit. I wanted to cuss the world out that night. I wanted to kick someone's ass for having to face such rejection.

I kept thinking how unfair it was for Edward to practically ask me not to fall in love with him when it really felt like he cursed me to. It was like he was expecting me to, and I the more I tried being upset about it, I couldn't stay mad at him.

Something was really wrong with me, I was sure of it.

As if shit could get any worse, they had. With Sam returning, came consequences in some way. My parents happened to get in a car accident, which led them to the hospital with unknown conditions. It was Paul and Leah that came to my house to bring me to the hospital. By the time I arrived, I found out that Sam was home and in a shitty condition too, but nothing could prepare me for the news I was a bout to hear.

During the rainy nights, my dad apparently swerved to miss a wild animal, only to have lost control and flip his truck more than once, paralyzing him from the waist down and claiming the life of my mom Sarah. The doctor's said they tried everything, but she was gone before they brought her in, my dad was severely injured and complained to the doctors that he could no longer feel his legs.

I was lost once again. Crying my eyes out for the rest of the night, wondering what I was going to do without my mother, and how I was going to take care of my dad if my sisters wouldn't come home from college. I would have to make some major adjustments that I wasn't ready for.

Then I saw him.

Edward.

I was confused to why he was walking down the hall in a hospital gown attached to a monitor, looking slightly different than I remembered. He was pale, skinny and weak. I followed him down the hall knowing I still had to wait for my father to wake up again, ignoring the other's who sat with me. I needed to know if I saw what I saw.

I slowly walked down the hall with tears still dripping down my cheek. Not only had I lost my mother, and my father was in the ICU, now I was seeing hallucinating that Edward walking down the hall not looking like him.

I could hear the machines beeping as I passed every room. The smell of hand sanitizer invading my nostrils, the nurse on the PA system making an announcement, certain people walking down the halls as I moved closer to the room I was sure that I had seen Edward walk into.

I took a deep breath before I took another step forward and into the room. At first I knocked, not sure if I should go forth, but after hearing someone telling me to come in, I came to see Mr. Masen helping Edward back into the hospital bed.

"Edward?" I muttered.

He turned his head quickly. His expression blank the moment he realized he noticed it was me.

"How did you get in here?" Mr. Masen began to walk towards me to escort me out.

"What's going on?" I asked, a bit offended as I pulled my arm from his hold, and upset.

"Nothing boy," he spoke again as he grabbed my arm again.

"Don't lie to me…" I replied frustrated, "I just found out my mother's gone and my dad is fighting for his life, and now this…" I stared at Edward. "What is wrong? What's going on?"

"Please Jacob?" Mr. Masen pleaded, "you're not making this easier."

"How much worse can it get?" I said angered, frustrated, and hurt. "Are you okay Edward?"

He remained speechless. I was right when I noticed he didn't look too healthy either.

"It's okay dad." Edward finally spoke; weakly. "I knew I would have to tell him too eventually."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Mr. Masen asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." He muttered as he covered up. I reluctantly approached him slower than before. It worried me how unhealthy he was looking. "I didn't want you to know, and I didn't want anyone else to know, but I guess I can't hide it."

"What?"

"It's kind of hard to tell you this when you just mentioned that you lost your mother and your dad is fighting for his life," Edward sighed, "which I'm very sorry."

I didn't say anything, I was afraid I would break down right here.

"Jacob," he responded weakly, "I'm dying."

"What?" I stuttered, unsure if I heard him correctly.

"I've known for awhile, I just didn't think any of you should know." He continued, "I didn't want anyone to know. Which is why I didn't want to make any more friends than I had, I didn't want anyone have to grieve."

"That's selfish Edward." I said upset, "how can you push us away when we did nothing but show how much we cared."

"I didn't think it was in the beginning." Edward replied, "but after I stopped responding to the treatments, I just accepted it."

"Cancer?" I asked, he nodded, "but you can get better?" I asked hopeful.

"I wish I could say yes." He muttered, "but I have already been given a deadline."

"What? How? Why?"

"I'm sorry if this isn't okay with you Jacob, but I have accepted it…" He said sadly, "unfortunately."

"So, you're just gonna die?" I asked angered.

"So it seems."

"How long?" I asked.

"What?"

"How long?"

"Two to three weeks."

"This isn't fair." I stood up angrier than I had ever been, I couldn't think straight. I was facing the biggest challenges I had ever, and I was supposed to accept this. "What about us?"

"I'll always be your friend."

"That's not what I mean." I growled; Mr. Masen flinched.

"I don't understand."

"You didn't even give me a chance." I fell to his side and found myself crying as I held his hand in mine, my face buried in between them. "I wanted that chance."

"What is he saying son?" Mr. Masen asked.

"I'm saying that…" I sobbed, trying to catch my breath as I realized what I was just about to confess. "… I'm in love with your son."

"Oh…" was all he said, "I didn't know."

"Neither did I." I muttered, "at least I wasn't sure until now."

"You can't be sure." Edward said. "I told you not to."

"Telling me not to isn't as easy." I replied frustrated, "I can't stop what I feel, and now I just feel so lost."

"Jake…" he took a deep breath, "there is no us, there can't be an us. Please go."

I never thought words could cut so deep, but now it felt as if he sliced my insides into tiny pieces.

I didn't have the strength to argue, nor did I want to anymore. I was more upset than anything because I still had to face reality, and watch my life crumble in front of my eyes. My heart had never felt so damn heavy, and it pulsed as if a sledgehammer had been banging through my rib cage. I wasn't looking forward to planning my mother's funeral, and I was sure how long it would be until I could see my father, and now my best friend wanted nothing to do with me.

How was I supposed to cope?

I could've been imagining everyone's concern as I walked past them in the waiting area, but I doubted it. Voices were muffled and faces were blurred, and all I wanted to do was get the hell out of here and start over somehow. Or just sleep this all away. I was a walking zombie; numb and brainless as I exited the hospital.

I've never cried so much in my life, and all the emotions were building I couldn't decipher which was which, jus that it hurt, and I hated it. The one person I needed the most, was no longer here. My mom always knew what to say; what to do. I would do anything for another hug from her. Anything to hear her voice.

But it was the screaming in my head. I couldn't even put the damn key in the ignition. My head was pulsing, my body was beginning to heat up and ache, like my bones were stretching and retracting to their size. It was as if I could feel my blood flow through my veins as it raced through my heart and down through my entire body, giving me a head rush, than back to an ache. The emotional pain began turning physical, and I found my self stepping out of my car and into the rain.

Steam radiated from my skin, like I was becoming ill. I thought that maybe I was ready to die to. I could've gone back into the hospital, but I really didn't want to. I found myself crossing the highway and into the park. The rain poured down my face, drowning away the tears, and all I wanted to do now was run. To feel the cool air soothe my body and the pain that came with it.

Then there was the adrenaline. Something that had pumped my body's blood stream to react in such a way that I was sure I was in some sort of beast mode. My feet were moving faster than the usual, and my breaths began to even as I realized that something very strange was happening.

Then like a jolt of energy that sent my entire body in shock, I fell to the forest floor in a writhing pain. I could hear my bones crack. The searing pull on my muscles as it felt as if they were stretching and expanding around my bones as they grew rapidly. With everything, my forms began to change and shift as I stretched out and roll across the wet soil. I could only scream from the agony. But that didn't last long as I could feel my entire move forward until I was standing on all fours.

I was still breathing heavy, afraid to open my eyes because I now, I could hear things I was sure I could never. The ocean close by, it's waves clashing against the shore, the rain pelting against the cliffs and trees, and cars passing through the highway about a mile away. I perched my head up to check my surroundings, but what I saw was far beyond what I expected.

The dark night became clearer as I could now see the shadows of the night. Outlines of the forests became recognizable, like –night vision. I blinked more than once and shook my head.

I came to a startle just when I noticed that I no longer had feet, but massive paws that dug into the ground without a problem. I backed away in fear, not realizing I had crashed into a tree behind me causing me to stumble across the ground and tumble without having the knowledge of standing anymore.

What should have been a curse words coming from my mouth were barks and whines.

I wasn't me.

I had fur. A tail. I was a dog. A wolf. I think.

I was panicking now, and I was sure that my nightmare kept getting worse and worse. Every time I closed my eyes I was sure I'd be back to myself, but ended up in the same situation. Shouting through my head, only to be heard from the barks and whines. I was going insane and I was sure that my head was about to burst.

I was running by now. A lot faster than the usual, I could feel the burn in my legs, the wind against my snout, and everything so much clearer than I had imagined. I was sure I was being cursed for no reason. Or if it had, who would do such a thing.

Where do I go from here? My dad was in the hospital, my mom was gone…

Suddenly, it all came crashing down on me.

The pain seemed way too real, all I could do was howl and cry at the moon. I needed the comfort desperately from someone, and the only person that really came to mind was Edward. For some reason, I needed him here to tell me that everything was going to be okay, even if it was just a lie. Just for a moment.

As I lay at the top of the cliffs with the moon now shining through the clouds, my head was rested on my paws. I could only close my eyes and hope to wake up from this nightmare.

Maybe everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

***Jacob***

I just wanted to get out of here.

I don't know where I would go. Just somewhere where the pain no longer existed. I was supposed to stand strong, and the only way I could was to stand as a hollow shell. Deprived to listen to the people who knew my mother share the memories they had of her as I try with all of my strength to stand next to my father in a wheel chair.

When he awoke, they had to break the news to him that he had lost his wife of twenty years, and that he was now paralyzed from the waist down. I've never seen the man cry, and I never wanted to. But to see someone as strong as he was, break down in tears, made me so god damn soft. My father needed me more than I needed him because I knew from then on our lives had changed.

Not only was I grieving, but now I could turn into a giant wolf without knowing how to control it. Anger usually triggered it. But how could I not be angry when it felt as if my world had turned on me. As much as it upset me that everyone in this room pitied me, I made the effort just to ignore them and think about the moments I had spent with my mother.

It was something none of us could prepare for, and my dad wasn't ready to let go. I wasn't ready to let go. But standing in that cemetery, just made everything feel so real. With the rain coming down like showers, it really felt as if my mother was somewhere in heaven trying to wash away all of pain for a new day. At least that's what I could pray to only feel.

It did help that I had Seth and a few of the others to comfort me, but it didn't make my worries go away. I had to fix myself in some way. Or at least get back on my feet. But then there was the thought of Edward.

I really couldn't understand why it bothered me so much. I was only beginning to get to know him, and yet, it felt as if I had known him for a lifetime. And now he was leaving. Not only would I be burying my mother, but also soon, it would be him. I'd have to find some way to get through all of this, to prepare myself.

Everything going through my head bothered the shit out of me.

I couldn't stay, and yet I couldn't go.

Like I said, I wanted to leave. To run or something.

After changing back from being a giant wolf, I was sure that was just a hallucination. But now, all I wanted to do was change back and escape from this place. To run through the forests to free myself from all of the worry and ware of life and it's decisions. I so badly wanted that freedom.

But everyone hovered.

When everyone decided to go back to the house for refreshments and crap, I needed to get out of there in some way. With Seth's concern, I told him to let other's who mattered that I needed my space. I needed time.

I didn't know where I was going, but I just drove. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I couldn't tell myself to stand strong anymore when all I wanted to do was scream. The tears just barreled down my cheeks life waterfalls. My head was now pulsing and it felt as if my chest was about to burst from my heavy breathing. I had to stop. I had to let it out whether I liked it or not.

That's when the memories flooded my thoughts like tsunami. My mom holding me on the stormy nights when dad would be coming home late, or when my sisters would bully me and she would give them shit for being so cruel. The times she would always cook my favorite snack when I would feel down, or when she would sing me to sleep when I couldn't sleep.

Most of were of her and my dad. She always explained how happy she was to find her soul mate, and how dad felt the same. We were the perfect family in their eyes, and somehow, we were. They loved each other unconditionally, and they hoped that my sisters and me would find exactly what they had. It was my mom's dream. Lately, she would go on about how and when I would find the love of my life, but she would never say wife. I always wondered, but I think she expected in some ways before I had.

I didn't think at the time that I was gay. I had been attracted to girls at some points, and there were a few that I wasn't brave enough to ask to be my girlfriend. But then I developed a crush, one I would never admit. Seth. At first I grew fond of who he was, and in the beginning I pictured how life might be next to him. But he's straight. He made that clear every time he'd get carried away talking about Bella or some other random girl that he was crushing on.

I was sure it would only be Seth until I met Edward. The feelings I had for my friend were no longer there and were replaced with the brotherly relationship. Now I can no longer see him as such.

Edward was different.

He was the first I had ever admitted my love to, and it never felt so right. I wanted to prove to him that there was something there between us; it's just… I didn't know that we had such limited time. I couldn't see him. I would be reminded so much of why it could never work. He'd be leaving and I would be stuck here without hope. I wasn't ready to face failure, not again.

So why was I parked in front of the hospital again. This wasn't the first time. This had to be the fifth time, and each time, I couldn't find myself to walk in. I couldn't bring myself to face him. But a part of me desperately craves to see his face again. To have some comfort, to have some sort of hope that maybe the outcome has changed somehow. It has been a week since I had last seen him, and our final words were something I didn't want to leave it as.

So rather than fleeing this time, maybe I was supposed to be here in some way. Maybe it was my mom's way of constantly steering me back to this place. Back to Edward. Could she already know? I was about to find out. It was like my mind was on pilot, and all I could do was follow my feet as they led me across the parking lot and into the hospital. I was now soaked, but it hadn't bothered me like it would before. My body heat seemed to have some sort of comfort to me. But it didn't change the fact that I probably ruined my last suit that fit me.

Usually, visitors were no longer allowed in at this hour, so I didn't bother checking into the front desk and I made my way down the nearly empty hallway, finding my way back to where I remembered to be Edward's room. I entered with caution of coarse. I didn't want to frighten him anyway, I just wanted to check up on him and apologize somehow.

But as I entered the room, the curtains were now up to cover Edward's bed. I could hear the slow beeping of the monitors in the room. I could smell the alcohol from the cleaning products them must've used just recently. I could even smell the slight bit of blood from someone or somewhere close by. It reminded me of the reasons I didn't like coming into hospitals.

I slowly approached the curtains in hopes not to frighten him, but as I slowly moved them aside, he was sound asleep as the monitor next to him beat calmly. His pale face looked peaceful as he slept. His hair was tousled and out of place, and his body looked just as thin as I remembered when the last time I was here.

Rather than wake him, I quietly pulled a chair next to him and watched him as he moved slightly. His hand hung over the edge, and all I could do was grab it and hold it. He still slept, and I tried my best to keep it that way. But as I watched him lay on the hospital bed, I could only remember the sadness of this all. Even in his sleep, I was sure he was fighting for his survival. What could I do to make this easier for him? I wanted to make this easier for him.

Somehow, being here, next to him, calmed me in so many ways that I was sure that I would never need to cry again. But here I was, wiping the tears that struggled to fall down my cheek. How could someone look so peaceful, yet so fragile and sick? All I could do was wish that I could do something for him.

It made me wonder if he was dreaming. What he was dreaming about. If he was dreaming about me. Could I have that affect on him just as he had on me? Or was I burdened with false hope? Whatever these feelings were, I could no longer fight them. I didn't want to anymore. But what would we be fighting for? It would seem we'd be setting ourselves up for failure.

The more I sat here, the more time it gave me to think. What if he survived? Where would we go from here? Would he even give me a chance if I had begged him? Did he really want me to leave when he asked? Was I being selfish for blaming him for not telling me? All I wanted to do was hug him.

"I wish I knew what to do." I muttered to myself. "If only you told me sooner, maybe we'd have more time. Maybe I could show you more than what you had been missing. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I'm kind of glad that you're sleeping so you can't, because the things I want to say had never been spoken."

The room was still the same. The constant beeping, the whirring of the vents above us, the flickering of the lights in the hallway, and the moon still shining outside through the trees and into the dark room, all making me aware that it was just us here.

Mr. Masen was most likely at home resting by now, and everyone else was probably sent home too. I was sure that a nurse would check on him soon, but none made the appearance.

Yet, he still lay peacefully. Breathing lightly. His chest slowly rose and fell, his eye would sometimes twitch, his hands still warm, and his lips chapped. A syringe tube was attached to the back of his hand. His dirty blonde hair tousled and all over the place.

"I could only imagine the pain you're going through." I slowly brought his hand to my lips, kissing it softly for the first time in my life. It felt so right. "A part of me wishes I could take it away."

"Sir," I became startled by the silhouette by the door, a nurse stood there with concern on her face. "You shouldn't be here sir, visiting hours had been over hours ago."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, now looking at the clock not realizing I dozed off, noticing that it was almost four in the morning. "I just had to see him. I didn't mean to disturb anyone."

"Jacob?" I could hear Edward's muffled voice, "is that you?"

"Edward?" I looked at his figure move in the dark, then back to the nurse, "I'll leave as soon as I say goodbye."

"You have five minutes." She ordered before leaving the room.

"What are doing?" Edward asked as he began moving.

"I don't know." I shrugged, sitting next to him in the poorly lit room. "I just needed to see you."

"But why?"

"Because I didn't know where else to go." I admitted in a shaky voice. "All I could think about this past week other then the loss of my mom was you, and I just kept coming here. I feel so lost."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." I admitted, "I don't expect you to say anything, but please, just listen."

"Okay."

"I didn't mean to throw this all on you at once," I muttered, "but I was just so angry that I couldn't handle anything. I wanted to be mad at the world, not you, not my mom, not my dad… I just… hated everything I was hearing."

"You didn't have time to accept any of this?" He muttered to himself, refusing to make eye contact at the moment.

"No I didn't." I sighed, "I have never felt so broken in my life before Edward, and usually a friend should be there to help a friend get through things like this, but how can they when their friend is dying?"

"What about Seth? What about the rest of the guys you're friends with?" He asked unsure.

"They're too big of cowards to be there for anyone," I admitted, "when it comes to shit like this, most of us run because none of us are good with emotions; it's kind of always been like this."

"I'm sorry." He murmured, "for everything."

"Yeah," I sniffled, "so am I."

"Times up." The nurse announced.

"Look, um," I stood up slowly, "I'll come back."

"But Jake…"

"No," I interrupted, "we both need this; I know it."

As I left, I knew he wanted to say more, much more, and so did I. But we were lost for words really. I was confused still, and I'm sure he was. What should he expect the moment he woke with me next to his bed? Especially when I hardly knew my reasons, just that I felt the urge to be near him.

I was in my truck again, and the morning was beginning to settle in. People were driving to work while others seem to be running errands. I was exhausted, so I decided that I would go back home before everyone began to worry. Of course I was right when my dad had Rachel calling all over the place. I wasn't in the mood of listening to her bickering and concerns, so I basically ignored everyone and went straight to my bedroom to lie down.

I needed to figure things out, and the loss of sleep wasn't helping. But I guess my body couldn't handle being awake more than three days and decided that it was time to rest. But even my dreams haunted me.

That night kept replaying like a horror scene. My mind hoping that the news would change every time, but to only end up in disappointment. My mother would still be gone, my father paralyzed, and Edward still on his death bed.

Then there was the wolf.

This time it wasn't just me. There were more wolves. Just as big as I was, and curious as the first day I changed. I still didn't know why and how I turned into this, but something told me that there was a reason.

I woke up in a sweat. My body felt like a heated furnace and I struggled to get out my clothes and out of the house as fast I could. Everyone must have been sleeping by this time because the house was dark, and my mind was set on the front door before anyone could stop me. It was the same feeling I had felt before, and I had an idea that I was going to change once again.

I didn't want to, but once again, I was losing the battle.

The faster I ran, the easier it seemed. I was now running naked and I could feel the bones in my body shift, the blood in my system pump, and my head race. Rather than the slow tension of the first shift, this was happening a lot quicker, and a lot easier than I had expected it. With every step, I was becoming the wolf I seen before. In an instant, I was on all fours, racing through the forest at an unlikely speed.

Everything was a blur. The trees were a blur, but yet I could spot them quick enough to maneuver my way through them. My hearing was clear, and my sight was heightened. All of my senses were heightened. To the smallest insect becoming noticeable, to the distance of the ocean becoming louder, everything seemed so clear.

Then there was a howl.

Now I was on alert. Standing at the edge of the cliffs, overlooking the ocean, I could tell the location of the wolf. It was near the rez, and I wasn't sure if that was safe. I was about to investigate, but I could hear another howl, informing me that it was coming my way. I guess it was my instincts being put into play as I prepared myself for any attack, so I howled back as a warning. Now snarling and growling as I could hear the heavy footsteps tread closer and closer.

My stance was solid, my ears pressed against my head, my teeth bared, my fur erect, and my tail swinging back and forth in a warning. If this wolf was a threat to me, I wasn't about to stand down. Yet, the human part of me wanted to flee and escape from the here. It was that loss of control. Fighting two parts of me.

'_Stan…. own…'_ A male voice muffled, as if it had been spoken through the winds.

I snarled and growled to see a black wolf. It stood in the same threatening form, and as much as I believed to be frightened by it, the only thing that kept going through my head to pounce and tear this wolf to shreds.

'_I said… and….nnn…'_ The muffled voice spoke again, deep and angered I was sure it was the wolf in front of me trying to communicate.

'_Back off mutt!'_ I growled back, stomping forward. _'I don't have time for this bullshit.'_

'_Stand …wn …cob'_ I was sure it was a him, and him who was speaking.

'_What?'_ I pulled back unsure.

'_I said stand down!'_ The voice was much clearer and threatening, but that still didn't bother me in any way. The damn wolf was now circling me and trying to threaten me with his snarls, _'who are you?'_

'_Oh, we're sharing names now?' _I replied annoyed, _'what the hell am I thinking?'_ I thought to myself.

'_Jacob?'_ The moment the wolf spoke of my name, I became alert and a bit concerned to how and why.

'_Who the hell?'_ I stumbled back, _'How can you know that?'_

'_Whoa whoa,'_ the wolf said more calmly, now a bit more friendly. _'Calm down Jake.'_

I recognized that voice, but I couldn't put a face to it. I stared at the wolf as if I was sure I had gone crazy by now. I was making up stories now; I was sure that it was Sam Uley talking, but did that mean he was a wolf too.

'_I am.'_ He bowed his large head to me. _'I never thought there would be another one like me, especially since it's only the Cullens around.'_

'_The Cullens?' _I shook my head in disbelief, _ 'What the hell is going on? What are you talking about? How do we change back?'_

'_Relax, relax Jake.' _The wolf approached me, I accidentally snapped. _'The first thing you need to know is control. Find yourself and you can practically phase back and forth.'_

'_Why in the hell are we wolves?'_ I asked frustrated, _'How did this happen?'_

'_Our magic awakened.'_ He replied as he now sat on his hind legs. _'When the cold ones returned, I was the first to phase, and now you; something tells me that you're not the last either. I was told there will be more.'_

'_Cold ones? Phase? Exactly why?'_

'_Because from here on Jacob, you and me are protectors of our people, especially from the cold ones.'_ He then moved and began pacing, _'cold ones are vampires. They feed off humans most of time, they kill them. It's our job to destroy them.'_

'_But you said Cullens?'_

'_Exactly, but they're different from the others,' _Sam replied, _'I haven't killed them because we hold a treaty with them. They promised to never harm a human, but to hunt animals to feed, if they break the treaty, we will have no choice to end them.'_

'_Are you crazy though,' _I blurted out. _'The doctor works at the hospital. Around injured humans who happen to bleed.'_

'_He hasn't harmed any.'_ He stated, _'Dr. Cullen and his wife… well… they haven't fed off of a human for years. It goes to prove with their eye color, they would be red if they fed off any of them.'_

'_How are you so sure?' _

'_Because I was educated by the council,' _He replied annoyed, _'you too will be educated.'_

'_This can't be real.'_

'_Well it is,'_ he stood up and began walking away, _'soon enough, you'll find out just how real this all is. Follow me, we'll phase back and I will begin to tell you how this all plays out.'_

'_Where are we going?'_

'_Emily's.' _He began to trot, _'she's part of the reason I need to explain something very important, something that you will need to know soon enough.'_

Like before, picturing my human self seemed to help me change back, and once again, I was left naked until Sam came to me with a pair of shorts. He suggested that from now on, it would just be easier for me to wear just that since our body temperature could handle it. That way if I happened to phase in a short notice, I could easily slip out of them without ruining another set of clothes.

For the time being, Emily's explanation to how she fitted in would need to wait, and I was to be introduced to the council, those who knew about the tribe's legends and how we fit in. I was more surprised to find that my dad was a part of it, and when he discovered that I had phased, he seemed proud of it. He even asked me to see my wolf sometime soon.

It sort of bothered me that this seemed to make him forget about my mom, but I guess it helped him get through the pain he was facing. It was sort of a distraction for the both of us, but more of a burden for me at the moment. Not only had I discovered that I would be a danger to most of those near me, I found out that I would need to stand clear of everyone, including my dad, and Edward.

I wouldn't tell anyone about him, but now I was being forced to stay at Sam's while I began my training. Not only were the Cullen's the only vampires, but now there were small covens and sometimes nomads that would attempt to disturb the peace. I was being kept occupied, and it seemed I would never have time to see Edward at least one more time.

I was on constant watch too, which meant that time was running short to say the goodbyes I never wanted to.

I was devastated.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry for being slow with my updates, but I had a bad case of writers block, and I had difficulties finishing this chapter. I had the ideas, but I just couldn't write it down. I will try to be quicker, but that really depends on the reviews. **

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

**~*~*~*Jacob*~*~*~**

But that didn't stop me.

I had to see him, because it was killing me rather than save me, and it took me a couple days to plan this while they tried to keep me occupied.

It would be during patrols –or so what Sam had called it.

He did tell me about Emily though. How she fit into everything, and the explanation of the massive scar that was now upon her left cheek. That was Sam's doing –all because he was in love with the woman. I didn't understand at first because I always thought that Sam would marry Leah Clearwater someday. I mean, they always talked about it, and how they were so in love. But that changed, and Sam told me why.

An Imprint.

The definition itself seemed a bit repulsive to even hear about. But it was a part of being what we were, not nature.

According to the story, Sam and Leah were even close to planning their lives together; marriage and kids and the rest of the nine yards. But in came Emily Young, Leah's cousin who had happened to be visiting at the time. It was kind of love at first sight. I guess that would be the easiest way to explain it. Sam dumped Leah and began to woo Emily, but even she wasn't having it at the moment. Emily avoided Sam, Sam began to feel the consequences of it, Emily following not long after.

So Emily began to fall into the spell and began to see Sam, but the one thing that they hadn't discussed, turned into one big argument; Leah. Emily still blamed him, and Sam had lost it and lost control. He phased at the wrong moment, and Emily suffered for it.

I could only imagine that things are still a bit rocky between the three. I know for sure that Leah hates the world now. Her compassion for our family was never there. And Emily seemed to make every effort to avoid the shame she felt.

Sam says I could imprint.

Haven't I been cursed enough?

I still couldn't understand my feeling for Edward. What would happen if I had imprinted? Everything that felt so real would turn into nothing but a fantasy I once had. I wasn't okay with it. I hated it.

"Can I help you?" I turned as the nurse had tapped my arm.

"Umm…" I let out a sigh, "I came to see Edward Masen."

"I'm sorry sir," she crossed her arms, "but Mr. Masen asked that no visitors be allowed through."

"Please," I begged, "just let him know that Jacob Black needs to see him."

She paused for a moment, glancing down the hall then looking back at me in concern, "I can try, I'll see what he says."

"Thanks."

He wasn't seeing anyone anymore? Could it have gotten worse like he mentioned? Like he predicted? Why was he so willing on giving up? It sure felt like he was, so why not give it another chance? Then again, he could be still fighting for his life and here I am –being selfish and ungrateful. Maybe I was being unfair.

"Mr. Black?" The nurse called from the hallway, "Mr. Masen gave the okay."

I gave her a nod before making my way down the hall. Just as before, my footsteps still felt heavy. I was sweating again, and even wearing my muscle shirt, khaki's and sandals didn't seem to help. I felt like a mess.

But, here I was. Preparing myself for rejection. At least I was sure of it this time.

"Jacob?" My ears perked at his weak voice.

"Edward?" I peeked around the corner of the hospital curtains, "you're awake?"

"Barely." He muffled, adjusting his pillow as he sat up.

"I know you said that seeing you would make this all difficult." I said as I sat next to him, "but I need someone to talk to, and…"

It felt like a jolt. I couldn't move. His eyes. Oh god his eyes. Pure. Angelic. Beautiful. As I stared into his beautiful blue orbs, it was like a portal leading me into a vision unexpected. A life beyond this that I couldn't understand.

It all seemed like one big fantasy though. Him and me, spending an eternity as we stayed side by side, a love stronger than any I had ever witnessed. Scenes were being played out like clips from a movie, all revolving around a life that I had hope would come true. Each day, his beauty shun brighter than the vision before.

Did this mean that he would live the life he deserved?

Did it mean that he was getting his second chance?

I could only hope so.

"Jake?" I shook me head, still stunned and unsure of what I had witnessed. "Are you okay?"

Was I this stupid to pass this moment? I wasn't about to, so I went for it and leaned

forward, staring into his eyes with hope and love. I hovered for a moment before slowly moving in, my lips ghosting over his, his breath hitched as he lay in his bed, shocked as I was. I kissed him. Passionately. The taste was unlike anything I had ever felt, far more vibrant and intense then the first. I wanted this to be the first time. I wanted him to know everything I felt.

As I pulled away, eye to eye, he reached his hand to touch his lips in surprise. His breath hitched again, and so had mine. I couldn't take my sight off of him, and he couldn't stop staring into my eyes. It was as if time stood still for that very moment, and neither of us wanted it to pass. This… this is what felt real.

"Wha-? What? What was that for?" Edward stuttered, "I mean… what? Why? How?"

"Ummm…" I pulled back, still unsure of what just had happened, "I don't know. I just felt the urge to…"

"You kissed me?"

"I know," I let out a laugh, just as confused as he was, "something just came over me."

"Just like last time?"

"No," I shifted in my chair uncomfortably, "this was way different than the last time. Way different."

"What does it mean?"

"I really don't know Edward?" I shrugged, "I don't know what this is, why I feel this way, I just do."

"Jacob," I could hear his voice break down, his expression saddened, "you're making this so hard to say goodbye."

"Then please don't," I begged, now on my knees with his hands in mine, kissing them with hope, "don't let this be goodbye, let us enjoy these last moments together. I need that chance to prove to you the life we could have."

"The life we could have?" He stared at me like I was crazy, "Jacob, we barely even know each other, and you're already talking about a life together when it's not even possible."

"It is possible."

"Not in today's society," he argued, "especially with my father being the pastor. Think of all the ridicule and resentment he would get if the church found out his only son was gay, that his only son was in love with another man, that his only son was dating another man. I couldn't make my dad suffer even more, it just wouldn't be fair."

"Why does it matter what they say?" I asked, "I know your father means the world to you, but no one should blame him for how you feel, for what we feel. I know that somewhere deep inside your heart that you share these feelings."

"But I can't."

"And I can't stand going another day without knowing just how much you love me," I sobbed into our hands, "I've never felt this way about someone before in my entire life, and what kills me the most is that you're dying Edward. You're dying. You're dying and I won't get the chance to show you the world in the way I see it. I want to take you out, I want to show you everything you deserve to see."

He stared. He just stared as a tear rolled down his cheek. I wiped it. He wiped mine. The emotions that were building were becoming more and more difficult to cope with. We were both grieving before we were prepared for it. All I could think about is how unfair this all was.

Why set us up for failure?

I sat with him for a couple more hours until his father came for a visit. Surprisingly Mr. Masen asked me to stay. I was a bit reluctant in the beginning, but he wanted to know who I was and how I fit in Edward's social circles. Though there wasn't much to talk about, I still found comfort in knowing that I wasn't the only one worried. After the long talk, I finally left and went back home to face the life I was beginning to loathe.

Even though it took a lot of effort to sneak off when I could to see Edward, I was happy to find that he was still holding on. I was even getting to know Bella even more as she stayed by Edward's side as well.

With everything going on, it still was known that Edward's time was running short, and his last wish was to die in comfort of his room and those who loved him surrounding him. It took quite a bit of arguing, but thanks to Dr. Cullen, he made it possible. But now, it would just be Edward fighting without the machines or anything else connected to him, the way he wanted it.

I had to cope still.

That and my father and the pack were becoming suspicious of my sudden disappearances. Now that Jared and Paul joined, it seems that they're constantly on my back about it. I just couldn't tell them. Especially after I had discovered that I imprinted on Edward.

I tried convincing myself that it had to be something different. But the experience itself was enough for me to know that I was madly in love with him, and now Edward was falling into it as well. I was beginning to hurt to even be away from him longer than a day, and I could see the effects of it on Edward to.

And the imprint didn't make sense.

Everyone was so sure that it was for us to continue on our line so the next generation could follow in our footsteps if needed. It's just future I saw with Edward was far from our reach, and even if we had, had it, what would be the purpose of being in love when he couldn't give me a child? Not that I expected one from him? To me, him just being him was enough for me.

But something told me that it wouldn't be enough for my father or the pack. The more I thought about it, I figured they would shun me out and pull me away from Edward as much as they could. They would call us an abomination.

With the condition that Edward was in by the time, I was beginning to care less of what any one said. I just wanted to make sure that the last of his days were memorable; for the both of us. I wanted to show him as much as I could before the day I would have to say goodbye.

I figured that doing these things for him would make it a little easier for me to accept his fate, but once I'd catch myself of guard, I'd find myself breaking down. So I stopped thinking and just kept doing. I found out with that Edward loved stargazing and has dreamed about owning a telescope, so I did a little research and made him one with what materials I could find.

This actually gave the time for me to get to know Mr. Masen, as of now he understood how I felt about his son, and how Edward felt about me. It actually helped me cope a lot knowing that he knew how I was feeling about all of this, and how I made that promise I would live each day with him like it was literally his last.

Some days were good, some were… not so good. Those days I'd find myself lying next to him, cuddling and telling him about the life I had dreamt that we could have had. Those were his favorite. I think he enjoyed hearing about the life that we could have had, and I think it gave him hope that one day we could see them. But I would always end up awake, crying because I could never seem to hold the tears back.

Being a wolf brought him under question too, and this was something I promised to tell him tonight.

I planned a dinner date out on the gazebo in back that I helped Mr. Masen build on his spare time. Building things kept the man sane I believe, and when I asked him if I could do this, he was more than happy to help.

The dinner was prepared and the table was set. Edward was upstairs with his father getting dressed while I waited patiently downstairs in the tux that Mr. Masen was able to get me. I thanked him for it, but he was more than glad to help, especially to make this experience worth it for Edward, and oh, how it was.

I could hear the music play silently in the background as Edward began to make his way down the stairs in his tux. His hair was combed over with gel, his beautiful blue eyes shun under the candlelight, and his smile pure as the white that they were. The true definition of beautiful in my eyes. I was grinning like a fool just as he shyly descended down the stairs before grabbing my hand.

He hadn't looked healthier than now, and I couldn't help but tear up. He let out a small giggle before wiping the tear from my cheek. "Lead the way Jake."

So I did.

Mr. Masen watched from the house as I led him outside and down the pathway lit by the lanterns hung from the trees. The night was perfect, not too warm, nor too cold for him as he held onto my arm. We made our way around the house and through the garden, passing the Christmas lights that strung across the treetops and down until they led to the gazebo. Around the top were even more lights and a homemade chandelier made out of plastic cups by Bella herself for the occasion.

Everything was perfect as far as I could tell, and it was going way better than I had planned.

"It's beautiful Jake." I could see Edward gasp as he looked at our surroundings.

"I knew you'd like it." I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

I pulled out his chair as he sat down. As I sat in my chair, I noticed that he hadn't stopped smiling the moment we arrived. He seemed even more delighted that the food was just as exquisite as the setting. If it hadn't been for the help of Mrs. Cullen, it wouldn't have been possible, even though it was a bit awkward. I knew she knew what I was by then, and I could easily smell what she was. But I tolerated it.

"It looks delicious Jake." He smiled. "I wasn't aware you could cook."

"Well…" I shrugged shyly, "I had a little help."

"Well remind me to thank…"

"Mrs. Cullen…"

"Right." He giggled before taking a drink from his glass of sparkling water.

"I'm glad that you like it." I said satisfied, "I wanted everything to be perfect."

"I had never pictured a first date like this Jake." He continued to grin foolishly, "I figured stuff like this only happens in fairytales."

"Well, I kind of wanted to make this yours." I admitted. "I'm glad you're excusing that tragedy we had as our first date for this one."

"I had forgotten about that…" he giggled, "but then again, I didn't even know that, that was our first date, otherwise I think I would have kissed you back."

"Well, moving on," I smiled again, "let's enjoy this while we can."

"Of course."

I was glad to see him smile non-stop, and to hear him talk endlessly about how he appreciated everything that we had done together so far. It was difficult not bringing up the fact that we were short on time, but that didn't mean we weren't enjoying it. He would often talk about the memories he had with his father, and comforted me on the loss of my mother. It actually helped that we could familiarize with each other on that. The pain never leaves, but in time, things to get better once you figure out a way to ventilate.

He then began to ask me about how my father was dealing with it, and he even offered to talk to him if he needed it. That's when I had to admit it to him. Everything. And I wasn't sure if I was ready for it. I didn't want to ruin the night.

"He doesn't know about you Edward." I mumbled to myself, but I think he still heard me.

"Oh." He paused for a moment, and then slowly looked up at me; "is there a reason?" he seemed unsure of asking me.

"It's nothing like that Edward." I fended, "there's actually more to it."

"Okay," he sat up straight, "I'm listening."

"Ummm…" I chuckled nervously, "where do I begin?"

"From the beginning I'm guessing." He shrugged.

"Well," I shifted a little, "it really starts when I had met you. The day we started our tutoring sessions. My parents were the ones who suggested you tutor me, and till this day, I'm glad they had."

"No," I paused. "That's only the part of it. It happened after that. It all really started the night of my parent's accident and after I had seen you. I was hurt and frustrated because I found myself falling for you more and more and I couldn't understand why? I was seeking out comfort, and yours was the only one I seemed to want, and at the time it confused me to at no end. Then something happened to me that changed the rest of my life."

"Like what?" He questioned unsure.

"I changed." I simply said, "I ran and I changed."

"Changed?"

"It really begins with my tribe's history, something I will have to tell you another time," I replied still nervous. "But if you hadn't heard, we descended from the wolves, our people looked to them as our spirit guides pretty much, until one of my ancestors turned into one."

"Turned into a wolf?" I nodded, "interesting."

"Well, until then, they were legends, stories told just to be passed on until the magic had reawakened." I continued as he watched me, "Sam Uley was the first, then me."

"Wait," he shook his head slightly, "you're telling me that you're a wolf?"

"I know it sounds crazy."

"Crazy; no. Farfetched; yes." I had to admit that it hurt that he wasn't really accepting this.

"You don't believe me?" I paused a bit frustrated.

"It's a bit…" he shrugged.

"Stupid," I sighed in defeat.

"No, no, it's not that Jake," he pulled my hand forward. "I just find it hard to believe."

"Why do you think my temperature is always higher than normal?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"I just thought it always felt like that, especially to me." He said simply.

"Obviously you had to question my sudden growth spurts," I asked, "no one grows over a foot in such a short time. And what about my muscle build? My appetite sure has picked up… has any of this made you wonder?"

"I didn't know how to explain that, and honestly… I thought you were using enhancements with the attitude changes." He replied honestly.

"Attitude changes?"

"Yeah, sometimes you're angry at one moment, then you turn it off like a switch," he said with a worried expression, "I wanted to find a way to ask you about it but I thought I would just get you upset."

"Do I get more upset than I should?" I asked worried, he nodded, "I'm sorry." I grabbed his hand from across the table, "it's just something I really need to work on, and being near you seems to help a lot."

"Does it?" His expressions were almost the same as mine the day I found out. "I mean why?"

"Because there's more to it." I admitted, "you may not believe in what I am, but I'm sure this will be even harder to believe."

"What is it?"

"I imprinted on you."

"Imprinted?" he paused, "as in formed some sort of bond with me?"

"Yes," I nodded, "but this is more intense than anything. I live, eat, and breath for you, which is why I find it hard to let you go. The life we could share together could be eternal until the day we can grow old together. But this is the thing I cannot understand is why the life has given you a deadline."

"Is that why I feel so attached to you too?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded again, "you see the thing is Edward," I moved my chair in closer, "hwo do I break this to you gently other than just telling you how it is?"

"Oh god, there's more?" He asked now worried.

"I wish there wasn't, but in a way, I wouldn't really have it any other way."

"What is it then?" He asked.

"Because I'm bonded with you, everything that happens to you, applies to me," he stared at me still unsure. "What I'm trying to say is, that when you leave this earth, it won't be long after until I follow."

"You're going to kill yourself?" He asked in an angry tone.

"No, no," I pulled him back down to his seat. "But when you die Edward, it won't be just be me that will be heartbroken, but the wolf in me will feel it too. You're absence will become known to me mostly, and slowly, I'll become weaker to the point I refuse to live without you. None of us can live without their imprints. When they die, so do we."

"That can't be true." He stood up angered and frustrated. "You have to be missing something Jacob. I can't be held responsible for your death too, you can't put that on me, why would you?"

"I'm not Edward." I stood up and hugged him, "but I have accepted it by now, wherever you go, I'll go. This is why I'm trying to spend every minute of every day with you until the time comes. Because I know it won't be long until I see you again."

"That isn't fair Jake." He sobbed into my chest, "I don't want you to die because of me. You deserve to live on with your life and meet someone special to make you happy again. Not like this." He cried, and I cried. I didn't know what else to say. "I don't want you to be okay with this. I want you to be alive and happy. I want you to have everything I couldn't. You can't die because of me. I just won't have it… Please Jake," he now looked up into my eyes, trying to wipe the tears, "please say you won't just give up there."

I wanted to say no. I wanted to tell him that he was being selfish for making me live with the heartbreak, but I just wasn't strong enough. "I'll try Edward. I'll do my best."

"You have to promise me Jake." He cried out.

My words were weak and crackled. This is a promise I didn't want to make, but because he meant the world to me, I couldn't deny him the one thing he asked of me.

"I promise." I hugged him, and kissed his forehead, "but there is one thing you have to promise me."

"Whatever it is Jake, I'll do my best." He said sobbing, still wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You're going to let me love you," I kissed him again, "with all of me… with everything." I wiped the tear from his cheek, "until your last breath."

"I promise."

**A/N: Well it's getting to the big climax of the story, so I hope you do read and review. I' ll let you know that the next chapter will most likely be shorter than the usual, but worth it. So if you're interested, leave a review. Otherwise you'll be waiting a long time before the next update.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. I am so grateful that the story is beginning to pick up and everyone is gaining interest. Which is why I've been working my but off to get this chapter out. So enjoy.**

**D: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

***^*^*Jacob *^*^***

I hate the world today.

Some say hate is such a strong word, and yet I can't find a better word to describe just how I feel about waking up to this exact day. It would've been easier to keep my eyes closed, to sleep the days always until life consumed me. I wouldn't have to feel the pain I do right now. It was as if my heart had swollen double in size; preparing itself to explode inside my ribcage, destroying me from the inside out.

I hate the world today.

I know I said it before. But If I don't keep repeating it, I can't blame anyone else for it. I blame time as it is. It was easier rather than blaming someone for it when they didn't deserve it. As much as I try to think who would be at fault, it even hurts more. I can't stop the tears. I can't stop the constant sobbing.

I just want to be left alone to my own thoughts. The only person I need next to me; to help me get though this, can't be there.

It was chief Swan who called my dad. Even though my dad hadn't been too connected to anyone in town other than Charlie, he found out about the pastors son and offered his prayers as well as his concerns. Imagine the dread when dad told me to stay home. Of course I needed reason, and he gave it to me not knowing how it would affect me. He explained that he needed me to take him to see Mr. Masen this afternoon; he would need all of the support he can get after losing his only son.

The words hadn't sunken in. So I had to ask him again. I needed to know that he was telling the truth, that he didn't misinterpret the information. But he confirmed it. Edward Anthony Masen passed away 5:43 am that morning surrounded by his father and the doctors who did everything in their powers.

I knew it was getting bad, but I just didn't think it was this bad.

I asked Mr. Masen to call me if it had eve come to it, but my guess that he was too overwhelmed with unwanted emotions, he'd forgotten about my request. I had only hoped that I was there for Edward's last breath, but I knew the possibility would be close to impossible.

Now I'm staring at the silver ring in my hand. Hating myself for procrastinating from asking him. I know it might have been too soon for us, but I wanted to know, I wanted him to know that he was loved and adored until his last breath. This was something I wouldn't be able to give to him.

Now I feel lost.

Broken. Hell, the list can go on, but nothing seems to ease the pain that I'm going through. No one knows the faults I'm facing. That heart that was ready to burst and explode; has –into tiny pieces, bleeding until it drains every ounce of life from me. I felt weak, and I just discovered. I wanted to crawl back into bed and run away from this nightmare. Dream about the moments we could have spent.

All faded now.

Not only had I felt the impact of losing my mate, but also now I was facing the realities of soon following, which meant that I had to come clean to the pack and my father. I'd be a disappointment to all of them, I was sure of it. Neither would give me the benefit of the doubt because a big part of me knew that they would find me as an abomination. Would I be strong enough to care?

I was sure that this was the end.

But it still didn't make sense. None of it did. I became a wolf, a shape shifter that protects mankind from the one thing no human knows about. Then I imprinted. On a man of all cases, and it bothered me knowing that I was put in a predicament where not only would I be able to be proud of who I was, but have to face the loss of my mate before I had the chance to tell anyone he was just that. I loved Edward, still do as a matter of fact, why couldn't that be enough?

It was like each moment given to us, was a slap in the face. My first phase, the imprint, Edward's sickness, then it taken his life, and me… left to mope in my own pity until fate claimed the rest of me, all nothing but a big joke really. I needed some sort of normality for my last days.

"Jake?"

"In here!" I shouted, now lying on my bed, exhausted and angry with the world.

"What are you doing?" My dad opening the door, "I need you to bring me over to Mr. Masen's house."

"Can't you get Charlie to pick you up?" I grumbled with my face hidden in my pillow.

"Well I could, but why can't you?" He asked a bit concerned.

"I'm not feeling to well." I lied, "I knew Mr. Masen's son." I admitted. "I'm just having a hard time to believe it."

"I see." He said unsure, "well I'll leave you to your own and I'll get Harry to bring me over with him and Sue. Are you going to be okay?"

It took a lot just to lie and act as if nothing was wrong, but I felt so empty that it was easy to play off that I was more tired than anything, "yeah. I just need to sleep it off."

He left me to myself, and I all I could do was muffle my cries with my pillow, hoping that my dad didn't hear me and start asking more questions. I wanted to scream, I wanted to be angry. It wasn't easy holding any of it in, and I just wanted to die too. Anything to see him again.

By the time I could hear the Clearwater's drive away with my dad, I decided that I needed to get out a run. Anywhere, I had to go, and far from here. I don't know how long, but I needed time to think of what I wanted to do next. If death claimed me along the way, I was willing to welcome it. It all hurt too much.

So in a blink of an eye, I phased and shredded the clothes I had on into pieces and bolted forward. I was alone running, and yet it was as if each memory of the past six months has played back and forth. I could hear different voices telling me what to do, but one that had always sounded so calming to hear. Edward. Oh how miserable it made me feel knowing that I would never get to see or hear him again.

By then the scenery had changed to a colder climate, like the fall time in Forks. Leaves were orange and the air was crisper. Town civilians were few, just like Forks. I was in the Rockies by now. I was sure of it. The bases of them were even cold, that and the caribou population were insane. Hopefully I wouldn't be discovered. I needed to get in touch with my animal instincts, so the first thing was to dig a den.

It sure kept my mind occupied. Even though it still hurt, I figured time away might just be it. I'd figure it out once I returned home. If I ever chose too. Something told me that it would be difficult to do so. I'd miss my dad. I'd miss the pack. But the one person I miss the most will never be there if I ever did go back.

I lay in the den for the rest of the evening, watching as the sun disappeared and the moon peaking through the clouds. I could smell the stream close by, and yet I didn't have the energy to at least get a drink. I felt weaker and weaker by the minute.

It took longer than I expected before I dozed off. My eyes fell heavy and my body began to shut down. I don't remember much of my dreams, just that they were painful reminders of what I used to have. I began tossing and turning until I found myself waking up in the middle of the night, dreaming of Edward; him asking me what the hell I was doing.

I made a promise.

I wish I hadn't. But it was like he was here next to me, reminding me.

I shook my head in frustration. As much as I hated to, I needed to eat, and I needed to hunt. So I made my way to the stream for a drink before I made my way further down the mountain until I spotted a small herd of caribou. I figured I'd go for the weakest, and I spotted one that already had been limping.

I lowered myself and began pacing my steps until I was a few feet away. By now I was sure they could pick up my scent so I knew I needed to act fast. In a second I pushed myself forward and began my chase, causing the herd to scatter and my target to mistakenly beginning to run in my direction. My size had been a big help as I practically tackled the injured bull to the ground, my jaw clasping onto his throat as I began to yank and tear through his esophagus. I wasn't use to hunting this way, and feeling the blood squirt and seep down my muzzle, almost made me let go and spit.

But I knew I had to act quickly before he escaped and I left it injured to die. I had to finish my deed by flipping the injured animal over, now clamping my canines on his hind leg, pulling it back until the flesh was exposed and the bone had broken. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but it seemed to work once I continued to shred through his neck until I clamped it and twisted until his neck snapped.

Before me the caribou lay lifeless, and for the first time my hunger had gotten the best of me. I began tearing through the hide and eating whatever meats I could find. The heart, the liver, then up to the front legs until the fur was practically removed fully. I didn't realize just how hungry I was until I realized that the animal was practically bone.

By then I had my fill, and I knew that the remains would be finished by any other animals and birds that were willing to take the rest of it a part. I went back to the den and drank from the stream and washed of the blood from my fur before going back to sleep.

That hadn't lasted that long when I began to hear guns fire in a distance. The last thing I wanted to come across were hunters, and a wolf my size would be a prize for any of them. I could phase and act innocent, but I didn't have any clothes. So I ran further north until I knew I'd be safe.

As much as I hoped that this would work for me to get away, it wasn't doing me any good. As each day passed by, I was beginning to lose track of the days. I came close to being discovered a couple times as I came closer to Alberta. I knew I needed to at least make my way back, but that didn't mean I would be rushing home. Surprisingly I hadn't come across any vampires either; it was as if they disappeared from the face of the earth. I was okay with it. I figured that I could just stop phasing when I got home, and maybe I could get through this.

But as much as I tried to forget, my memories wouldn't let me. My dreams wouldn't let me give up. I tried forgetting about eating or drinking, but it was if something was keeping my hope alive in some way. I was now getting used of eating wild meat, and hunting was beginning to be one of my talents.

Slowly, I started heading south. As much as I was still grieving, it seemed the nature of things were helping me cope in some ways. I still missed my dad and a few of the others, but it wasn't enough for me to start rushing home.

That was until I realized that phasing back to my human self was becoming a task. I hadn't phased much since I had been out here, but after noticing that my fur was getting a bit shaggy, I phased back and my hair was getting longer and I was actually dropping weight. If I kept this up, I knew then I would be too weak and I would end up dying out in the middle of nowhere.

By time the night fell, I had already made my way down the Rockies again found myself getting closer to home. I figured I'd rest outside one of the small towns before I continued on my journey back home.

I was sure that at least a couple months had passed, and most likely my dad was searching for me still. That and I was sure that he sent the pack out to find me at least. But I hadn't heard any thoughts pass through. But then again, I don't think I was close enough for our thoughts to connect.

The shitty part of this is that I still have to come clean. It's not exactly that easy to tell your dad and your pack that you've falling in love with another man and they've become your soul mate. Them and the tribe are going to think that I'm crazy, even crazier to believe that I had imprinted on a boy. It through out any beliefs that we were meant to bond for breeding purposes. It's believed that our imprints are our strongest links that can bare the strongest of our children. The thing was, mine couldn't bare a child and he happened to be gone. Man I haven't felt more screwed over.

The thing was, I was still feeling weaker. I ate and slept, and yet the absence of Edward just seemed clearer. I would never see him again. I could never hold him again. I could never feel his lips touch mine. I wouldn't even know how it felt to actually make love to the man. Hell, I didn't even know how it would be to be with another guy, I wanted to research it, but the public library doesn't exactly give those resources about gay sex. But just like any other teen boy, I was curious.

But now my hormones seemed to be dead too.

No one mattered but Edward, and now I feel like he defines everything about me.

I seriously hate this being stuck in my head without any answers. I needed them. I had to go back and figure this shit out whether I liked it or not. Maybe I was wrong about the imprint and just enforced some kind of obsession. Could've been head games for all I know. This shit is driving me crazy.

I had to go back. So I did.

It didn't take as long as I thought it might as I practically raced across the borderline and back home. Everything that I gave up now became familiar once again. The scent especially. No matter where I went, the smell would always remind me of the place I grew up.

I couldn't turn back now.

Well I could if I wanted to. But in a way I couldn't. There were things I needed to hear, and the pack and my dad were the only ones that could do so. Maybe the truth could get my head straight. The only thing that made me believe that this was real is the pain. It's still there. The hurt, it still lingers.

"Jake?" My dad spots me from the porch where he sat. "Is that you?"

I nodded. _Here goes nothing._

"Yeah." I tried to muffle my shaky voice, struggling not to cry just being able to see my dad once again. "It's me dad."

"Come, son," his eyes brimmed with tears as he rolled his chair towards me, I could see the relief he felt the moment he saw me. "I thought the worst boy, where were you?"

"I just…" This was more difficult than I thought it would be, "I just needed space dad." I cried and wiped my tears, "I needed a moment to find myself and figure things out."

"Like what son?" He asked concerned, "it's like you left without a reason."

"I do have my reasons dad," I began pacing around, "I still do. I mean… I think I do. I had to figure out my life from here on dad. I couldn't stay because it hurt way too much. I couldn't handle it I just had to leave."

"What hurt?" He asked confused.

"Everything dad. I don't know how to handle any of this," I was balling my eyes out now, shouting at no one, and wanting the world to hear me. "I didn't want to phase dad, I didn't know shit about it. I hated that I was put in this position. No one asked me if I was okay with any of this."

"But it's in your blood son." He said calmly.

"Then why doesn't it come with consequences?" I said angered.

"I don't understand son." He was confused by now, and I couldn't blame him because right now it felt as if I wasn't making any sense.

"I want this pain to go away dad." I collapsed to my knees, "I'm tired of fighting it. I go to sleep in agony and wake up with same pain. I tried forgetting everything and everyone, but it just hurts even more. I've never felt so alone in my life."

"You have me Jake," he was now holding onto me with my head now rested on his lap. "I know it's not much son, but I will always be here for you."

"Do you really mean it dad?" I asked unsure.

"Of course," he kissed my head, "we need each other, and I know it hasn't been a easy ride these past months, but I can assure you that we'll get through it."

I wiped my tears from cheek once again, "I need to tell you something, but I don't know what or how you'll think about it."

"What is it son?" He asked concerned, "you can tell me anything."

I sat quietly for a moment before standing up and began pacing again. I wasn't sure how to tell him any of this. I was afraid. A nervous wreck, and scared shitless that he would shun me out for this. "I imprinted."

His expression was unreadable, and I wasn't sure if I should continue from there. But I still had to tell him. He didn't say a word, so I knew he was waiting for me to say something else.

"But I lost them."

"What do you mean you lost them?" He asked unsure, "how can you lose your imprint? Who is she?"

"That's the thing," I shuffled my feet for a moment, staring out into the night, "it's a long story, and I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Just tell me Jake." He sounded more assertive.

"It's… It's Edward." I practically mumbled.

"Edward?" He repeated, "Edward Masen?" I nodded reluctantly. "But son, he died a couple months ago, how could that be? And a man at that?"

"I don't know." I replied frustrated. "That's why I left. It hurt way too much and I just couldn't tell you or the pack about it. I've been lost ever since and I just can't handle it anymore."

I hadn't realized that it has already been more than a couple months, and now I was sure that I was dangling my a thread. I could follow Edward any day now and not know it.

"I can't lose you too son." He strolled his chair over next to me, "there has to be a way for you to get through this."

"Wait?" I stared at him surprised, "you're not mad? It doesn't bother you that I fell for another man."

He let out a deep sigh, "son, there are so many things I don't know about. But if I have to stand by my son because he fell for another man, there is no way in hell that I won't support you. If this boy Edward claimed your soul, then maybe there's some sort of way to reverse this, or at least help you get passed this lost."

"But what about the pack?"

"They'll have to understand." He said with certainty, "there has to be reason behind all of this, and I'm sure that they'll understand too."

"But what do I do now?" I asked still upset, "where do I go from here? What is my purpose as of now?"

"First things first," he grabbed my hand, "you need to go inside and clean up and get some rest. I'll call on the others and we'll discuss this. We'll find a way."

I didn't bother arguing anymore. I was exhausted and feeling like shit. I haven't bathed properly since I left, and I needed to shave and get rid of my hair. But before I could do that, I went straight to bed after a long warm shower.

I lost track of time, and honestly, it didn't mean a thing to me. I needed another shower, so after that I began cleaning myself up. My hair hadn't been this long since my dad let me cut it. Ever since then I hated having long hair, and it sure did help when I phased.

I ate. Something I forced myself to do once again. And that's when I heard the knock at the door. I remained silent, but that didn't stop the intruder from walking in. By then, I was sure that everyone heard that I was home, and it turned out to be the last person I expected. Sam.

"Jake?" I turned to him, and turned back. "Are you okay?" I shrugged. "It's great to see you back." I remained silent. "You're dad told us everything."

"What?" I sneered, "that I'm a freak."

"Is that what you think?" Now he sounded annoyed. "Because none of us do?"

"Well something's wrong with me Sam," I argued, "it wasn't enough that my imprint was a guy, but I fucking lost him." I began breaking down again. Surprisingly, Sam pulled me into his arms and held me. "I lost him Sam, and it hurts so much."

"I know Jake." He held me and began rocking us back and forth, "I can't imagine losing my Emily, and even the thought of it is painful. So I can kind of understand what you're going through."

"No one knows." I cried out. "Every morning I wake up hoping to die because I'm afraid to face another day. My dreams haunt me of what could have been. And I keep hoping that there's a way to rewind time and freeze it." I didn't realize that I was in due for a breakdown, and I didn't expect it to be Sam that I would find solace. "He's in my head constantly, and not having him hear is like a sick joke being played on me over and over."

"Jake," he held me tighter. "We're going to find a way. I won't rest until you find peace. You need to know that this is not the time to give up. I know there's hope because you survived this long. We just need to find that loophole."

I was losing control. A part of me was hoping that Sam was right. But a big part of me was hoping that they would just let me be and accept my fate. Of course they wouldn't let me as of the moment. Thankfully though, I was left to myself to mope, but that didn't even last that long.

Everyone's absence was actually beginning to get to me. Ever since the news broke about me, they've been seeking out other tribes to help in anyway possible. I just needed to run again.

I removed my clothes and took off in a quick second. Running seemed to be a relief in some way. It was like as if I was leaving time behind and moving forward. Leaving everything in the past where the future was bright and tolerable.

But that came to a halt when I picked up a familiar scent, once I was sure that played gamed in my head even more. It was as if I fell into a vivid dream, and I was waiting for someone to shake me awake. But it felt so real. All of my senses were awake now.

Could I be fooling myself?

I began scanning the perimeter quickly. Running back and forth in every direction until a blur became noticeable to me. I knew then that it was a vampire, but I couldn't understand why this one's scent was so different, yet familiar. It smelled just like my Edward, but I knew that I was over my head with hallucinations, but that didn't stop me from chasing the rogue.

It didn't take me long before I was able to get closer to the being, tackling it as it tumbled forward along with me. Right away the leech grabbed onto me and began squeezing my side before tossing me over and slamming me into the ground. In anger, I was able pull back and clamp onto the leech's hand, only to be snapped out of my stance.

It was him. Whether the spirits were playing tricks on me in some sick way, or it really was him. Before he could attack once again, I muttered in thought

'_Edward?'_

"Jacob?"

**A/N: I know my writing has been rusty lately, but as long as I'm getting the story across, it's all good.**

**So don't forget to review because they count still. Also, if you get the chance to check out my other story 'The Crying Games,' that happens to be a crossover between The Twilight Saga and The Vampire Diaries that revolves around and OMC that happens to be stuck between to volatile wolves known as Paul Lahote and Tyler Lockwood.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	12. Chapter 12

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

*^*^*^Edward^*^*^*

It all seemed like a nightmare.

It all happened because I fell in love. I let myself fall for the one person I least expected. At first I thought he was just as confused as I was, but the more I seen him, the more I realized that I was falling for him. I tried not to, but he was so insistent. He was so sweet. So demanding and caring.

He showed me life. A life beyond what I wanted and expected. Never had he left my side, and I figured that I was being punished for loving him; him opening my heart in a way I didn't want anyone too. He showed me love and appreciation. I fell in love with him faster than I could ever comprehend.

It only took a short time to show me what I missed in a lifetime; well it was enough for me. He listened to everything I had to say, and promised to be there as long as I had let him, not once asking anything from me. All I could give him was my last moments.

I'm sure it's crossed Jacob's mind just as it had with me, or at least I was hoping for some sort of comfort on the topic. I just wanted him to hold me, especially for us to finally experience what making love really meant to us. There were times I wanted to know how it felt. To have Jake as my first.

But I was always too afraid to ask him.

The more he came around, I didn't seem to be getting better, but he didn't leave as I thought he would. When I felt exhausted. He gave me some sort of hope. When I felt like giving up, he was there to show me what was worth fighting for. Each day I looked forward too, and I owed him for it.

He gave me memories I would never forget. Like the perfect date. During this time I was getting weaker and my sickness was getting the best of me. But just to be next him made me feel alive again, like every breath was worth it. He made it beautiful. The scenery. The food. The lights under the moonlight.

It was the same night he explained the things I questioned. Like why all-of-the-sudden he practically grew overnight. Why his body felt like a furnace at times. Or why he ate more than anyone I had ever seen. The times that I have changed were the same times he had changed. He told me he was shifter, a wolf joined with the spirit, protecting mankind from something I didn't need to worry about. Then he called me his imprint.

I never fully understood it because I don't think I gave him the opportunity to explain much of it. I was afraid the more that I knew, I would hate myself more for it. It was bad enough knowing that his life was connected to me in every way. I didn't see the fairness of it. He was tied to me permanently, and when I die, he was bound to follow me. So, was it selfish of me to demand him to make that promise; that promise for him to continue to live his life without me? I sure would hate me for asking this. I was already regretting waiting this long to meet him, and now it was limited.

When he left that night, I cried and cried. I wanted nothing more than to tell him how sorry I was. I wanted him to have his own decisions; I just wish I wasn't the one who called his fate.

With fallen weaker and weaker, I had noticed that my life was falling apart drastically. My father began to see the effects, and I barely seen him other than the moments he had been spending with the doctor and his wife. Though I was glad that he was preparing him for my departure. As much as it hurt to see my father pull away, I just hoped that it was making it easier for him to say goodbye when we needed to.

I was barely conscious at times. My strength was limited. The pain was hardly noticeable, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. I didn't even know who seen me, or if there was anyone. I could barely hear the doctor tell someone that my time was coming, and soon I would need to stop fighting. That scared me.

But it was the truth, I was fighting, but it wasn't enough. Often I could feel my father's grasp in my hands. His warm hands against my cold ones, his soft lips touching my forehead as he wiped the tears from my cheek. Most of the time I didn't know I was crying. I feared that I had taken my last breath.

That was until I could hear my father speak his final words to me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you son." He fumbled his words as he choked on his tears, "I know you can hear me, and you know I'm not ready to say good bye. But here I am." His voice was shaky, and his hands were sweating in mine. "I want so bad to bring you back, to make sure that you had the chance to experience more."

It was a long pause, and all I wanted to do was reach for him and hug him, but I couldn't. I could hear his cry, I could feel the emotions course through his hands, and he was hurting and defeated. I was upset I couldn't do a thing.

"You know the funny thing is…" he sobbed again, "I could picture you and Jake." He chuckled. "I could see you and Jake getting married. Him taking you away from this place. Me giving him heck for taking you away, but thanking him for giving you everything I couldn't." He continued to rub my hand as I felt his lips kiss the back of my hand. "Maybe you guys would've adopted and came back to settle down once he brought you to see the world. And now… it's been taken away from the both of you."

The sad thing was, I could picture it all. The beautiful wedding. Jake keeping every promise he had made me, and me doing the same. Us, being young and travelling to wherever life would take us. Visiting all the landmarks and coming home eventually as I followed my dream of becoming a doctor to save lives like mine would have. As for adopting, I wasn't sure how that would go, but I knew that Jake would've made a great dad, and I hoped that he would be that eventually.

"I love you son." He spoke again. "I don't want you to be mad at for this."

It was silent again. Now he wasn't making any sense. He still was crying, and still hurting, but he kept begging for me not to be upset, and asking my late mother if he was doing the right thing, if he was making the right choice.

"This is the only way I can see you again." He kissed my cheek again. "It may be because I'm selfish, but at least this goodbye isn't forever."

I had so many questions. What was he talking about? It was as if he had a way to get me out of this, but I couldn't think of it. What was he hiding from me? Why couldn't he tell me? I could hear him crying still, and the few voices I recognized telling him that it was time. Asking if he was sure about this? There was no turning back.

I didn't recall much after that other than the tubes being pulled from my skin and the monitor rapidly beeping before flat lining and my world fading into darkness.

Pain.

Agony.

Fire.

Burning.

My entire body felt as if it was consuming acid and it was eating me away from the inside. Several times I could feel my soul leave my body and watch myself lay still on the gurney with blood dripping down my wrists, my neck and my thighs.

Each moment I had been attached to myself, the pain would return. My heart began to slow down until it stopped beating. But I was still aware of everything that was happening to me, but I couldn't comprehend what exactly it was that was going on with me. It still felt as if my veins were pulsing rapidly, pulling and stretching before retracting. My bones throbbed as if they were ready to break into tiny particles. My skin felt like the life had been sucked out of it, leaving the cold hard shell that contained what was left of me.

"His transition is almost complete."

The only words I could recall. I was sure it was the doctors. Whatever was going on was the worst pain I had ever experienced. I had only hoped that dying would be less painful, but it was as if I was latching onto a life that wasn't mine. The only thing keeping me at bay really was the fact that I was sure I was still alive; somehow.

Then there was everything that gathered together in one place –my throat. It burned and ached like I had been coughing up blood for my entire life. But the thought of blood is what made me think that I had a chance of survival. I began to crave it. I wanted nothing but to taste the coppery liquid. To quench a thirst that scared the hell out of me.

"This should sedate him until he wakes." Again it was the doctor's voice. "Check on the others."

Others? None of this was making any sense to me, but the blood was enough to send the burning in my throat way. What I thought would be a disgusting experience, turned out to be something just as tasteful water used to be for me. I could here the doctor order to change the packs for me.

This continued until I could no longer feel the pain. I felt fully revived actually. The aching was no longer their. The pain I was so familiar with was no longer there. Everything was gone. I was sure I had been cured. But how?

By this time, my surroundings were becoming more familiar, and I felt as if the only thing I needed to do was open my eyes. So I did.

In an instant, I became aware and tried to push forward, only to be restrained by what seemed to be chains. I couldn't help but panick.

"WHAT IS THIS?" I screamed out.

Dr. Cullen came right into my view. He kept telling me to remain calm and he would remove the chains. I could only think that I was hallucinating, wondering why I was being held like a prisoner with these chains.

"Edward, son," he called out again. "You need to calm down and I will remove the chains. This only for your safety."

"But why?" I panicked.

"Please Edward, let me explain, but only after you calm down."

It was easier said than done. My adrenaline was high and it was difficult for me to gather myself. The heavy breaths I was taking was pointless, and I began to wonder why breathing seemed pointless.

"That's it son." Dr. Cullen comforted me, "Esme, I need another pack."

Right at that moment, Mrs. Cullen came racing to my side as she tore the top of a plastic pack filled with red liquid. At that moment, I knew exactly what it was. The strong coppery smell that would often make me hurl, flared through my nose and acted as a drug to me. She placed it on my lips just as I began to suck the liquid until the pack had been sucked dry.

"I know that you have a lot of questions Edward, but there are things we need to ask you first, can you remain calm?" I licked my lips before nodding. "Good." He replied just as he began unlocking the chains and letting them drop to the side.

"What's going on?" I asked, slowly sitting up from the hospital bed.

"There's a lot to explain Edward, but I'd be more than happy to tell you." Dr. Cullen spoke calmly. "I guess the best thing is jus to get straight to the point." He sat forward before wiping my face from the excess blood. "We haven't found a cure for your disease Edward, but with the permission of your father, we were able to offer you something that took away everything. But with consequences."

"Like what?" I asked, still adjusting to the lights and my senses, now realizing they were intense.

"Immortality and the constant thirst for blood." I smirked before laughing at the man, "it's only fair that you don't believe me, but what I say is true Edward. You're a vampire."

"A vampire?" I looked at the man as if he was crazy.

"Yes." He replied as he began putting away his equipment. "You're father had discovered what my wife and I were and had asked us to save you, even if that meant you had to become one of us."

"My dad?"

"Yes, but please don't blame your father for this," he explained, "but seeing your life end at such a young age, we were even convinced that changing you would be the best thing we could give you. It's not the best way to live, but it gives you the opportunity to live life beyond the disease that had almost taken your life."

"What about my dad?"

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to see him for a long time." He sighed, "no one can know about you, and your father has to act as if he had lost his son. We have to be cautious about you seeing him as well, with the Volturi keeping an eye on our kind, they won't take too kindly knowing that a human knows about us. We'd have to dispose of your father or change him too."

"Volturi?" I questioned, "and no, you can't do this to him. I'm not even sure if I'm okay with this yet?"

"The Volturi governs our kind and makes sure that we follow the rules that no humans know of our existence." He explained, "and I wouldn't put your father through this, especially at his age, the transition could kill him."

"Then why me?" I asked a bit upset.

"Because my wife and I seen something special in you," He sighed, "but please understand that I would never change a human unless I had to, and in your predicament and under your father's request, I had no choice really. In time, you'll be able to forgive all of us."

"I think I need to rest and get some sleep."

"You won't be able to." Dr. Cullen chuckled, "I'm sorry Edward, but your body is in a state where its as if your body is frozen in time. You have no heartbeat, you can never sweat, you can't fall ill to any sicknesses, and you can't sleep. You're body will just lay there, aware of it's surroundings without the urges of ever having to sleep."

"What about Jacob?" I asked, now thinking of him and how this would effect us.

"It goes to say that you may never see him again." He replied. "I'm sorry to say Edward, but our kind aren't welcomed into the reservation lands, and we won't be returning until things settle. But only so you can see your father."

"Does he think I'm dead?"

"I'm sure he's heard the news by now." He nodded, "right now, you're father is breaking the news to everyone, including everyone on the reserve."

"I need to see him." I turned to Dr. Cullen, "Doctor, you don't understand that I have to let Jacob know that I'm okay so he'll be okay."

"You can't see Jacob, he's part of the pack of shifters, and they are sworn to hunt us, and unfortunately under these circumstances, they won't be too happy that I had to change you and the others." He argued.

"Others?"

"Yes." He let out a sigh, "you and two others. Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale. They were attacked during a hike, they lost a lot of blood, and so I did what I had to do."

"Are they awake?"

"They completed their transitions yesterday," he replied, "Esme is taking them hunting and helping them get used to their eating habits." He then turned to me, "you see Edward, our family doesn't feed off of human blood, we hunt animals to get our fill. It's the only way we can really tolerate ourselves without feeling the guilt and urge to constantly kill."

"Jacob told me he was a shifter." I muttered, "but he didn't tell me that he hunted vampires."

"Their secret is supposed to be kept just as ours is." He continued, "there has to be a reason why he told you what he was."

"He said I was his imprint." I muttered again, "he said that I'm the reason for his existence, and when I died, he would soon follow, that is why I have to tell him I'm still here."

"Damn it!" The doctor cussed.

"What?"

He remained silent. _The treaty. It would be voided once they discovered I had changed Jacob's imprint. This could mean a lot of trouble for the coven itself._

"What treaty? And what kind of trouble."

"I'm sorry?" He asked after he stopped pacing.

"I asked about the treaty and the trouble caused?"

"I know that, but how could you have heard me…" He paused for a moment and looked straight at me. _Can you hear me?_

Now I was sure I was hallucinating. I could hear him, but his lips weren't moving a bit. "What the hell?"

"You're gifted with telepathy." He stated, "you're gift must've strengthened along with your transition."

"Telepathy?" I asked puzzled, "I can't read minds."

"You just read mine." He stated. "You see Edward, sometimes when an individual transitions into a vampire, their abilities increase and the becomes something more, especially if the person is observant and intellectual. Or sometimes it's physical. Either way, it's something you'll need to control. I'm sure other's might not approve of an eavesdropper."

"But I'm a vampire." All of the sudden it felt as everything came crashing down. "Everything I had, was gone. Of course the disease left with it, but my life was gone with it. I can't see my dad, and worst of all, I won't be able to see Jacob."

"Those are things we need to figure out." Dr. Cullen admitted, "I just wished that there was a way of making this discovery before we changed you. I'll have to contact your father and see if he can get any information on this. As for now, Esme is here to help you hunt, I won't be far off. I need to do a bit of research."

I wasn't in the mood to do anything really, but I did as Mrs. Cullen said and followed her and the two others. She was catching me up on what she had taught Emmett and Rosalie, the essentials of hunting down the easiest of animals; the deer. I hadn't spoke to neither Emmett nor Rosalie for the matter that we didn't get along in the first place, and now I was stuck being near them until who knows when?

I'd come to realize that Emmett was enjoying this and showing off to his girlfriend, Rosalie just seemed bored, but still abided to Mrs. Cullen's teachings. I guess I was more disturbed by their thoughts, even though I'd rather ignore them, it was as if they were announcing their thoughts over a PA system. Emmett was obsessed with Rosalie, and Rosalie was even more obsessed with herself, reminding herself just how beautiful she had become. Stunning were her words.

But we had one thing in common. Being a vampire was never on either of our agenda's. The more Emmett had thought about it, he realized just how much had been taken away from him too. His future was filled with dreams of becoming a professional football player and one day achieving his goals of one day retiring and becoming a sports anchor. Rosalie's biggest conflict with being a vampire, she would never become the mother had always dreamed about.

There are some women who were born to be a nurse, born to be a businesswoman, or even a teacher, but I've met women like Rosalie who were born to be a mother. It was never a passion, it was just something they were good at doing. Caring for a child and bringing life to this world, so I did feel sorry for her. It's like fate slapped her in the face and took life and death from her.

Mrs. Cullen still had some grudges against being what she was, but she kept it to herself. Often she'd think of a girl named Viola, but that's as close as it gotten for her. She was truly dedicated to Mr. Cullen and believed that they were soul mates, and as of now, she viewed the three of us as her children. We could look the part, and I believe just like Rosalie, it was something she was missing in her life. Maybe that was something her and Dr. Cullen were considering.

By the time we finished hunting and I killed my first deer, it was time to head back to the house. Mind that the taste was a bit different than the blood given to me before; it was enough to satisfy us.

Rather than having nothing to do, I began reading through Dr. Cullen's collection to kill time, seeing that it was all I had. Most of it was about his studies in the medical field and notes here and there on the graphics, most of it looked over a century old. Which made me wonder just how old Mr. &amp; Mrs. Cullen was.

Time didn't seem to be thing anymore since I lost track of it. Esme –from what she insist we call her, has been spending most of her time with us, explaining the reasons for our urges and how we could blend in with society when we needed to. How to move slower, how to move our chests in order to make it look like we were breathing, and the importance of controlling our strength because we could easily break anything. Carlisle called us newborns because we were at the state was the blood still pumped through our systems like fuel to an adrenaline. We had to be constantly on alert.

The one thing I needed to learn to control was my ability, and it seemed that Carlisle was used of blocking his thoughts. The other's were getting used to it as well and began to use their own strategies to block me out. But I had some suspicion that Carlisle was hiding something, but he would never tell me.

"Carlisle." I figured I'd speak to him alone in his study, "can we talk."

"Of course son," the man smiled from his desk. "come on in."

I quietly entered the office and sat in the chair accros from him. He put his papers away and asked, "is something wrong."

I shrugged, "I don't know really, I was just wondering about Jacob?"

"Jacob Balck?" I nodded. "Well, I didn't want to say much until I was sure. But I spoke to your father and he mentioned that no has seen him."

"What do you mean that no one has seen him, for how long?" I asked in a panic.

"As in missing," He answered defeated. "The reserve people have sent out search parties and haven't come across a thing."

"He disappeared?" I repeated to myself stunned. "For how long?"

"Since the day he found out that you were gone." Carlisle added, "but none of them mentioned anything about the imprint."

"Because he hadn't told a soul." I said a bit angered. "I have to go and find him."

"You can't Edward, you need to leave this up to them."

"You don't understand Carlisle." I turned to him angry, "the whole time I was human, I never took any chances, I always kept to myself until that one person came into my life and showed me something entirely different. I have Jake to thank for that, I at least owe him this to let him know that I still at least exist."

"But what if they kill you?"

"I'll have to take that chance!" I said bluntly. "I know that Jacob will see something in me still at least. Maybe it'll be a goodbye, I just have to say it."

"Well, you're practically my son now, and we're coming with you. If Jacob means this much to you, we'll do everything in our power to help."

"Thanks Carlisle," I muttered, "but please be careful too."

"You need to be careful too Edward," he said sternly, "because if someone drops even the slightest bit of blood, it could send you in a frenzy."

"I will."

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, just remember that they have to keep coming in order to continue. So don't be shy.**

**Also check out my other Crossover fic called 'The Crying Games.' I'm sure you'll come to enjoy it once it begins to pick up a little.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Honestly, I don't think you guys deserve this chapter with the lack of reviews… but because I gave you two POV's on the same chapter rather than getting the point quicker, I felt I'd give it to you this time. **

**D: Disclaimed**

**WARNING: Lemon: if this bothers you, feel free to skip to near the end. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

*^*^*Edward*^*^*

Time seems lost now.

Never have I feared for anyone, and now more than anything; Jacob's opinion mattered so much. He loved me at one point –he admitted it. Could he still now that I was this monster? Could he bare the fact that I was turned against my will, turned in favor of my father because he couldn't bare to lose another like his precious wife? Would he forgive me? Could he forgive them? Does he need me just as much I need him right now?

I missed his embrace. The comfort of his arms wrapped around me when I was afraid. Lately I had been. Living in fear. Living with the reminder that life would no longer belong to me, and yet, it still doesn't. I'm existing. Not living. I'm a force against nature that walks upon the earth, trying to quench his thirst by the one being I used to be. Human.

If I could cry, I would; I really would. But even the emotions are subtle and almost gone. I feel hollow, heartless like a robot. Dr. Cullen says I'll learn to control them. I'll learn to cope with these emotions, to live a life without the people I remembered, including Jacob. I tried to leave. But they won't let me. Their coven, well our coven has just welcomed two others that make it difficult for me to do anything. The female, Alice, they called her is a sight seer. Ever since she's arrived, she's seen nothing but trouble.

I mean, they almost let me at first, but with her arrival came strict orders to keep me close for now. Like I said, it hurt. But with my abilities, I am slowly beginning to understand how her visions work. The constantly change if you're strong enough to scramble your own thoughts. If I could just make a sudden decision, it would most likely change the entire path of my existence.

It all seemed to work best for everyone; except me. Carlisle began to see the effects falling upon me. He was beginning to believe in the imprint, and so was I. Some way and some how, it still existed. I couldn't fathom the random pains in my chest, I told Carlisle it was if my heart started beating again, rapidly. Then it would stop. It usually ached when I thought of how Jacob could be doing.

I had to leave.

As much as the family –that's what Esme calls us- was concerned, I believed that they were beginning to understand. But before they could even make the decision for me, I left. I made sure to keep my thoughts on a different path as long as I could to steer Alice away, at least until I got there would be long enough for me to at least find Jacob. I had to.

Which is why I've put in every effort to make sure I was untraceable. I drove the Volvo Carlisle bought me as far as Port Angeles and decided I'd run from there. I knew I would be fast enough to cover ground in less than an hour, which would give me enough time find him.

The coldness of the rain didn't bother me anymore. With it barely falling, I still made my way through the lush green forest, convinced as long as I kept on this path, I could reach the treaty lines and risk either crossing or hoping someone would be there to tell me where I could find Jacob. My only hope was that they would let me. I was known as the enemy now, and as much as I tried to deny it, it bothered me.

Yet, it didn't stop me. Everything remained a blur as I maneuvered through the brush and trees. The scents I was once familiar with intensified. It was by then I realized that I had come to Forks, with it in sight; it did cross my mind to stop and see my father. I was tempted until I realized that I was in a race against time. I had to find Jacob.

As fast as I could, I went as a blur through the surrounding forests to remain unknown. As I got closer to the reserve, I noticed the change in the atmosphere. It was as if the peacefulness was still there, but in a way, some thing heavy lingered. Especially the smell. I was sure that it was the feint odor of wet dog, meaning that the shape shifters passed through not too long ago, also meaning that I entered a danger zone; well almost.

I was at the borderline now, I was sure of it. I couldn't see it, but I sure could feel it. I was alone. Unsure and desperate for some answers, hoping that crossing this line I wouldn't be consumed by my demise.

Then it hit me.

That sweet scent that reminded me of brown sugar and lavender. I swore that I could be hallucinating the entire thing, but it began to draw me in like a drug, I had to follow it. My pace began to pick up, and my anticipation built, as I got closer. The beautiful scents began to intensify and my adrenaline seemed to pick up. Whatever it was, was entirely different from hunting for blood. It was as if a mix of tantalizing flavors that hit my nose and the taste buds. Far beyond something I could imagine.

Then everything happened at once. It felt as if a bulldozer collided into me, sending me flying across the small clearing. In an instant I landed on my feet, crouched down as I noticed a massive blur circle me before stopping right in front of me.

I was now in awe. Shocked and motionless from the sight in front of me, a massive brown wolf that was once in protective mode, now stared back at me with what seemed surprised. I watched it as it watched me. Everything about the giant beast seemed so familiar to me. I wasn't afraid, and now I knew why.

'_Edward?'_

I recognized the strong baritone, and to see that the wolf was sharing it's thoughts, I was right to assume that it was him.

"Jacob?"

Before I could respond any more, he began to howl before pushing himself back. In plain sight, I saw the wolf quickly transform into a man I barely recognize. I couldn't believe my eyes. This was Jacob. A more mature Jacob. He grew at least a foot from the last time I saw him, his build was bigger, and the teen I remembered was now a man. He stood in front of me, with no shame or embarrassment that he was naked. Not even bothering covering the one part of him that I was shocked to see, he was well endowed, and I couldn't help but stare for a moment before he began to slowly approach me.

Tears fell down his cheek. I wondered why for a moment until I remembered that the last thing he heard about me was that I was dead. We were both shocked for different reasons to see each other. His hand was now caressing my ice-cold cheek. No words were spoken, but I could tell he wanted to ask so many questions, questions I wasn't sure I had the answer to.

I reached up and wiped the tears that fell, with that he grabbed my hand and began rubbing his heated cheek against my cold hand, finding comfort as it seems, kissing the back side of it. It was saddening to see him in such a state, and I felt so guilty for leaving him to cope with the idea that I was gone. I was just hoping me being here, as I am now was enough for him.

"I can't believe you're here." He muttered, now pulling me into his embrace.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I so missed his warm embrace, and at this moment, I never wanted to let go. I needed every bit of him.

"Jake?" I whimpered, staring up at him as he met my gaze with his glazed eyes, "I am so sorry. For everything. For what I did, and for what I become."

"I still love you." He interrupted. "Nothing can change that Edward. Not even this."

I knew he was being sincere, but at the same time I could notice that there was some disappointment. I didn't have to read his thoughts to know, and the fact was, I couldn't read his thoughts… they were scrambled with so many questions flooring through his head. The one that had stuck out the most was how could this happen to me?

"I'm not mad." He cleared his throat, still holding onto me as if his life depended on it. "I'm not even pissed off with whoever did this to you." He said with what seemed a bit of anger. "I just upset that you're life had to resort to becoming this on order for me to see you again. It's like good is putting us against the worst just to see if we can survive. It's not fair that our second chance has succumbed to this. I want us to live and love. Grow old together and maybe have a family. And yet, I am so happy that you're here. I am so happy that we were given another chance; whether we may have to face the conflicts of it in the future… I will."

It was as if he was reading my thoughts now. The amount of time I thought about it seemed to pop up in his head in that moment. And yet, he still loved me. I should be mad at him for it, but I'm not. Because I'm still in love with him.

We're supposed to be enemies. We're supposed to hate each other. Loathe each other. But I can't find it in me to ever hate this man standing before me. His definition meant so much to me. Even though he hasn't mentioned it, I'm sure that he would walk with me to the end of the world if we had to, and I'd do the same thing.

"You're still so damn beautiful." He muttered with a chuckle.

I could only feel the warmth of hands again as I looked up at his beautiful face. The tears barely fell as they dried on his cheek. His smile was now notable and the same as I recalled. Then something strange happened.

Like gears shifting into place. My eyes met with his again, but this time it was if they locked into place. I was being pulled into what looked like a tunnel of visions; memories of his life before me, the life that built up to prepare him for the moment I walked into it. I felt what he had the moment he saw me, and it was actually a moment I hadn't recalled. It was my first day of school, and I had no recollection of Jacob until at least a couple weeks after that. But his urge was there to meet me. Though it wasn't as strong, it built, as he got closer, especially after meeting me too. I could see the confusion he had once we began to the tutorials. It was regret for his feelings towards me, and he thought maybe resenting me would help in a way. But then he got to know me.

Falling in love seemed so easy for him. Then came the pain, a pain that I never would ask to experience in my entire existence. But yet, he had to go through losing his mother, almost his father, and to find out that boy he loved was fighting for his in the same night, it was brutal to him. To see him face the struggle, to realize that it was all of the anxiety and angst of it that triggered his change. I could feel that pain too. Like bones breaking and healing in a second, your body readjusting and rebuilding itself in a quick pace.

To watch and feel all of this, it made me respect him even more for standing in front of me, just for me.

The visions led to the meet and greets he had with me, the struggle to see me in the first place, always ending up at the hospital to the point he broke down my walls and began to show me life was the same time he began to live his life. He made everything unforgettable for me, and that was his intention. The sad thing was that he accepted his fate and was ready to follow me once I left. It shook me to know just how he was ready to say goodbye to everyone he loved just to be with me.

Then came my selfish request. I asked him to survive for me, even if that meant he would suffer day-in and day-out.

Things got worse.

News broke out about my passing, and Jacob was now feeling the effects of it all. I couldn't blame him for running now. He needed the space; he needed to find himself again.

Running seemed to help him forget about the pain. Surviving out in the wild was what seemed to be easier for him, but he was beginning to miss the ones he loved, making him return to the place he lost almost everything. He was now crying to his father, begging for acceptance that what seemed Billy had already given him.

But he was still facing the lonely nights and that's when he came running in my direction un-expectantly.

Now, it seemed that my existence latched onto him. My purpose stood in front of me, and I wasn't sure how and why this happened. Just that I knew I needed to dedicate the rest of my existence to him until he was ready to leave this earth, that would be if he wanted to.

I was now back to reality. His eyes still met mine, but now dark as the night and almost unrecognizable. Like I was staring into his soul, meeting the wolf inside him for the first time. It was as if the wolf wanted me to know that I would be everything that he needed too. I really was Jacob's imprint, and if I were to call it something for me, I was sure that I did the same.

It was as if everything that used to hold me to this earth, was now tied to the man in front of me. I was his, and he was mine.

For the first time, I hadn't wanted to kiss him another person just as much as I wanted to kiss him. Without hesitation, I tiptoed to meet his lips, but before I could, he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around him just as our lips met.

It felt like our first kiss again, but this time the passion intensified, practically replaced with a lust that grew between us. My arms were now wrapped around his neck, refusing to let him go as he deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing mine, his hands groping my rear, my body melting into his touch as I felt myself get hard for the first time since I was changed. I held no shame, and neither had he. His cock was at attention, and I could feel it rub against my rear with anticipation.

"Jake?" I moaned as his lips now grazed across my neck, his teeth nipping at my cold neck.

"Yeah?" he grunted as he still held onto me.

"I need…" I whimpered as pulled him in even closer, his mouth now suckling onto my jawline. "I want…take me…"

I couldn't put any words together, and I couldn't understand why I was all-of-the-sudden craving everything about him. I didn't want to stop. Call me selfish, I wasn't letting go this time, and he wasn't about to give in either.

My coat dropped to the ground as he fell to his knees, taking me with him as he laid back on the wet soil below us. He leaned forward again as I was now grinding myself on his lap. Without effort, his hands gripped onto my shirt, pulling it from the back, tearing most of the buttons in front while he still nipped at my neck and chest. His chest pressed against mine, flipping me onto my back, now hovering above me, grinding his massive member against my clothed cock.

I was lost by then.

His hand pulled on my belt and on my button and zipper, before I knew it, my pants were pulled off and tossed aside. He moved down my body, tasting every bit of me. I bit my lip with every touch, wanting more. All I could see was him moving down to my cock, teasing it as he nipped at the area around it, quickly grazing his tongue up the shaft, making me quiver in ecstasy. Then came the bliss. His lips wrapped around my cock, taking every bit of me in his mouth, slowly stroking it with his tongue, making me moan like a fool.

I wanted to please him too, but he was in full control now. I did everything he made me do, my legs now on his back as his thumbs now rubbed between my hips, making me see stars with my cock still bobbing in his mouth. I could no longer keep the moans silent. His touch was everything I needed.

He wouldn't let me release though, and I was a bit frustrated, but he wasn't even close to finished. His mouth was now moving down while he lifted me further up until his tongue met my exposed entrance. My eyes shot open with surprise. I bit my lip again to try an silence myself from falling into his touch. But I couldn't, his tongue was so warm compared to what I had been used to. I swore he had a talent for this by now. His arms were now wrapped around my small waist with my rear in the air and his tongue deep in me.

Then he slathered his fingers before he inserted the first one. I expected the pain, but it was far from it. I could only grip onto my cock and stoke it from his intense touch. With every finger he pushed in me, I could only feel the heat, finding that I wanted so much more.

I never expected myself to crave this so much, but I was so vulnerable by now, I begged him for more.

"Jake, please…" I panted. "I need you so bad."

His eyes met with mine again as he smirked. I was sure that he was just as lost as I was. I was too far into it I didn't care either, just as long as he didn't let me go. To my request, he lowered me until I was now resting on his lap. I watched as he stroked his massive cock, spitting on his hand to slather it on his cock.

"This might hurt at first." He warned just as he began to align his cock with my entrance, "I'll try my best to go slow at first."

I could feel nothing but the heat. I only imagined how it would feel to be loved by another man, how it would feel, if I would enjoy it, if I would be even brave enough to do so. And yet, I found myself desperate for the fill, to feel his every inch impale me, to claim me as his. Whether these urges were mine or not, I didn't give a damn.

He waited my approval before leaning forward. The invasion made me wince, clutching onto his biceps as he leaned forward and began to slowly enter me. It was the heated that made it a sensation. Temperatures were so different that when they clashed, it made it even more electrifying.

Slowly he motioned into thrusts, holding me under my lower back and his other arm holding me up by the back of my neck until we started to rock back and forth even more. He grunted with dominance, now adding pressure and force with every moment he laid me on my back with my legs wrapped around his waist.

As the small twigs and dirt scratched against my back, I could only feel his cock invade my insides, teasing the one spot that had me begging for more, for him to go even harder. I foolishly gripped onto him and sloppily kissed his neck before his lips met mine again, still rocking in a heavy motion. I was sure I was seeing stars by now.

The pleasure was more than enough, but I neglected my release and realized the painful throbbing, that was until Jacob must have noticed this and began to stroke my cock. With every motion, it felt as if I was reaching sort of peak. I was sure that my body was ready to give in.

Jacob was already breaking into a sweat just as I was sure I would be. He was all over me for me to notice if he was even close, I just knew that I was ready for my release. I could no longer hold it in when I felt my cock flinch, my eyes rolling back with every sticky substance I could feel shoot out. My body tensed and stiffened with every release, and with that I could feel my rear squeeze onto Jacob like a vice, making him even thrust harder and faster until I realized that he wasn't far behind me.

Then I felt it. The warm substance filling me, Jacob's arms wrapped around me again as he held onto me tight, pushing every bit of him into me until his thrusts weakened into slow rocking motions. I was sure he'd last forever, and a part of me wanted him too, but we were both exhausted by then, which was something different for me. This was the first time since my transition that I felt more human.

Jacob made me feel this way.

His eyes met with mine again, now kissing me and holding me until he pulled out of me. Nothing was said as we lay there in each others arms. For once I felt safe. He lay behind me as he pulled me closer into his hold, spooning me and still kissing the back of my neck.

"There's something I still need to do." He said in a sexy tone, one I never heard from him before. I looked back into his dark orbs, "this might hurt, but it's something I need to do to complete our bond."

A part of me already knew what he was talking about. So I leaned my head to the side and exposed my neck. He nipped at my skin first, and then began licking it. I flinched as so as I felt his teeth graze the skin and puncturing it until he broke my skin, filling it with his saliva until he let got and licked it off.

"It worked." He sounded surprise.

His fingers grazed across my neck where he said that he marked me. I asked him why; he explained that it had to do with our scents. Not only will the pack know that I'm his mate, but it was a ritual that let the spirits know that we accept and respect their decision.

By this time, he fell asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around me, his body practically wrapped around me, refusing to let me go now. I was left awake wishing I could at least enjoy the dreams after it. But just to hear Jacob snore lightly behind me, I knew that I wouldn't have to worry as long as I had him with me.

That was until I could pick up the scents.

Eyes. I could see them all; surrounding us now.

It was his pack.

**A/N: I think most of you know why they had to mate in the first place, but if you don't, it will eventually be explained. So please… REVIEW. I need them to continue, and if you want me to, please take the time to let me know. Five of them promise another one.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: First of all, thank you all for the reviews, I so appreciate each and every one of them. As long as it continues, the updates will come sooner than before. Well, I will try my best… just keep reviewing.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

*^*^*Edward*^*^*

I could feel a chill run down my spine, and that wasn't normal for me.

It was the eyes, glaring and reflecting different colors as they watched intently. The growls were eminent. There breathes becoming heavy, their teeth exposed under the moonlight, shadows of monsters, silhouettes of massive creatures hiding in the brush surrounding us.

I slowly moved back towards Jacob's naked form, slowly pulling an item of clothing to me to cover myself, nudging Jacob to wake him from his deep sleep. The eyes continued to watch intently as I whispered his name again.

In a quick moment, Jacob became aware of our surroundings and pulled me even closer to him. "Stay close." He whispered in my ear, slowly pulling me behind him so he could cover me with his massive frame. "Grab your clothes." He whispered again.

As I did as I was told, I listened carefully to see if I could read any thoughts being thrown out. But it was a complete silence. It was as if each wolf cleared his or her minds, knowing of my gift. I was sure communication existed with them; obviously I could hear Jacob's thoughts, what made them different?

"Back down Sam!" Jacob commanded, quickly shifting into his wolf form, standing above me for what I assumed to be protection. I looked up to see the dark wolf approach. His fur as dark as the night, but his expression wasn't as threatening as I expected it to be.

'_Is this him?'_ A man's voice broke through. I turned to Jacob to see him nod reluctantly. _'but he's one of them.'_ The wolf looked angered now.

'_He wasn't always_.' Jacob defended, '_but this is what saved his life, this is what saved my life._'

The wolf stared at Jacob with curiosity. The others approached slowly, revealing themselves from their hiding spots. I had to admit that I was in awe of how each of them held their own beauty. I was admiring the enemy and I couldn't understand why. But each of them didn't seem to care that I was even here, other than their concern of what I was.

'_This doesn't make sense!'_ Another spoke, I'm sure it was the chocolate colored wolf. _'I'm still trying to understand how he imprinted on another man, and now that man is a leech?'_

'_HE WAS HUMAN!'_ Jacob shouted in thought, startling the wolf. '_This was the only solution that they could come up with for him to survive._'

'_And you're okay with it?_' I'm sure it was the silver-grey wolf that spoke.

'_I don't really have a choice Paul!' _Jacob sneered, _'I've come to accept him for all he is, I can only see this as a second chance for us. I could've lost him. I'm not losing him again,'_

'_We are always opened to reason Jake! You know this,' _The dark wolf spoke again –Sam I believe, _'but this still needs to be up for discussion. The council has raised their concern, but because your father holds a chair, they are willing to look further into this.'_

'_But are all of you willing to accept this?'_ Jacob asked.

'_It's too soon to give our answer.'_ Sam replied, _'but for now, we'll do our best to try an understand.'_

I wasn't sure what to expect, but they all seem to agree as they nodded their heads. Each departing on their own, leaving the last three with us.

'_I understand that you sire from the Cullen coven?'_ Sam addressed me.

I stood up, finally dressed and presentable as I stayed close to Jacob's side. "Yes, it was under my father's request." He nodded, "I wasn't aware of any of it, but in the time since I had transitioned, I've come to learn to feed off of animals just as they have, and finally understand just how much Jacob means to me."

'_You still feel the imprint?'_ I'm sure it was the one they called Paul that had asked. I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. _'But I thought you'd have to have a heartbeat to do so? Something's not right here.'_

'_Be as it may!' _Sam intervened before Jacob could give a unwanted response, _'the imprint still survives between the two, we can obviously feel it through them. We just need to find out why and how? We cannot demean the vampire for what he is, but accept him for what he is. He is in fact Jacob's imprint, and all pack laws state that no imprint can be harmed no matter the circumstances.'_

'_So where do we go from here?' _Jacob asked.

'_I'm afraid that we have to take drastic measures still Jacob.'_ Sam continued, _'until we can be sure that it is safe for your imprint to be near any human, he will be detained in your home where you will hunt for him and tend to him at your risk. Billy will stay at the Clearwaters until we can sort this out.'_

'_He's not a prisoner Sam!'_ Jacob growled.

'_And I will never see him as one, but for the safety of our people and our community, I'm sure that your imprint understands lengths we must go in order to keep them safe.'_ Sam looked in my direction. _'Inform him that our decisions will remain neutral until we know that it's safe for him to be around.'_

"I understand." I nodded my head, letting him know I could hear him.

'_You can hear our thoughts?'_ The wolf stared at me surprised.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but for now, it is difficult me to control my abilities more than anything." I informed him, "as for my thirst, I do have it under control. But I do understand where you are coming from. I will respect your requests if that means I can gain your trust to be with Jacob."

Sam looked at Jacob then looked at me, then nodding his head. _'Please know that we don't approve of Carlisle's decision, but we thank him for saving our brother when we couldn't. Normally we wouldn't tolerate any human being bitten and changed, but now that we've come to see the results in you, the treaty can be ignored for just this once. But please, let Carlisle know that we need to renegotiate the treaty now that it involves you. I'm sure that he's concerned about your whereabouts if he doesn't know where you are at the moment.'_

I nodded.

All three wolves departed and went their separate ways. Jacob stood next to me, seeking comfort as he rubbed his nuzzle against my face. I hugged him and sighed in relief to know that everything will be fine for now. Rather than go back home, I hopped on Jacob's back as he carried me back to his home.

By then, it looked as if there were people already there. I waited as Jacob told me to while he approached the few that were there. I knew by then that his father was in the wheelchair, now hugging Jacob. A young woman stood behind him, readying to push him when needed. I noticed Seth come out the door with just a pair of jean shorts on and a duffel bag slugged over his shoulders. He stayed where he was and waved at me where I stood. By then, Jacob's father seen me, then looking back up to Jacob. I became nervous when I realized that Jacob was now calling me over.

As I approached, I noticed another older man and woman step outside too next to Seth. I was nervous to go in closer because I wasn't sure what any of them thought of me. I was sure that these were the Clearwaters, the one's that were supposed to vacate Jacob's father while I remained captive in their walls. I was feeling a bit guilty that I was pushing the elderly man out of his own home so I could be there with Jacob.

"Edward Mason?" The man spoke. "I never thought I'd see your young face around again."

"Mr. Black?" I paused and bowed in respect, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we truly been introduced."

"Well I'm sure of it," he admitted, "I've only seen the preacher's son a couple of times to know your face, I just didn't think that you'd play a part in my son's future." I still felt guilty, and I'm sure my expressions gave me away, "don't mistake my concern for a lack of appreciation. I am thankful. I'm just unsure why this path was chosen for the both of you."

"You can't be held at fault." The woman spoke. "My name is Sue Clearwater, this is my husband Harry," she held onto the man's hand, "I'm sure you know our son Seth, and that his older sister Leah." Leah remained expressionless; actually she looked more upset than anything. "We'll leave you and Billy to finish your discussion. Come!" She left while the others followed her except Billy and Jacob.

"I can see you feel guilt." The man spoke again, I nodded. "Only humans can feel such a thing, which is why I'm still searching for reason to this. To be informed that my son has not only imprinted on another man, but a vampire as well, the spirits must be up to something in order to hand this unknown task to the both of you."

"I don't mean to push you out of your own home Mr. Black."

"Please," he put up his hand, "call me Billy. And I wouldn't have it any other way at this moment. If your presence helps my son heal, than stay as long as you'd like. Just be sure that you're willing to protect him just as much as he is for you."

I nodded. "Of course Mr… Billy."

"Very well," he tipped his cowboy hat, "I must be on my way. I know that you both still have a lot of catching up to do." He waved as Jacob pushed him across the ramp. "Just be sure that you don't stay a stranger."

I found some relief knowing that Billy approved in some way. Though I understood their concerns, and as much as I wanted this to all be okay, it wasn't. I only knew one thing for sure, and that was that I am madly in love with Jacob Black.

It didn't take long for Jacob to show me around the house. Knowing that my thirst would catch up to me, he called a few of the wolves in to stand guard outside while he hunted. I didn't mean to feel the slightest bit offended, but I did. They didn't trust me, I understood that, but I didn't like being watched like I was some sort of animal.

To pass time, I decided I would finally call Carlisle and inform him of my whereabouts. I was sure by then that he was ready to cross the treaty lines to search for me. That was another thing I needed to ask him about. How it was formed and if it was being held up for renegotiation's, where do I stand in all of it? Would they let me continue to see Jacob, or would the ban me too.

"Edward? Where are you? Is everything okay?" Carlisle answered in a worried tone.

"I'm fine." I assured him, "I just got caught up in everything that I forgot to call sooner."

"Well what happened?" He asked concerned, "Alice says that you've vanished completely from her visions, and Emmett is keen on breaking the boundary lines in order to find you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Be as it may Edward, Emmett sees you as a brother now." Carlisle continued, "I know it may be hard to believe, but after him losing so much of his life, he's not ready to lose another individual that makes our family. It's a discussion that the two of you need to have eventually."

"Okay, where are you anyways?"

"We arrived in Forks." He replied, sounding busy. "Esme is setting up the manor for us to stay in while the others are out hunting to keep themselves occupied. What about you? Why haven't you come back yet?"

"That's the thing," I paused, "I'm not sure when I'll be back at the manor, Jacob needs me and I need him. It's something I'm not sure you'll understand. But the tribe here seems to want to investigate the imprint. For now, to keep Jacob's strength up, I'm staying here while he hunts for me. Until they are sure my thirst can be sedated, they will eventually want to get to know me."

"But you're a newborn still Edward," he said, "it could take years for you to be safe enough to be around any humans. This could be dangerous."

"See, that's the thing Carlisle," I sighed, "I don't feel the urge to feed as much as I used too, but if it keeps me alive, I'm willing to follow the council's orders. Besides, they have wolves watching me, so I should be okay for now."

"But they will kill you if you happen to slip." He said worried.

"I know, but I have to take my chances Carlisle, for Jacob." I replied.

"What about his sacrifices?" he asked. "I don't mean to sound selfish son, but what is he doing to give you that comfort. You still have a home with us too."

"I know." I sighed, "I will talk to him about it, but for now, they want to meet with you in some way to renegotiate the treaty and where we stand for now."

"I see," he paused, "well inform the alpha that I would like to bring this discussion up as soon as possible, and I would like you to be there too."

"Yeah, I'll let Jacob know." I replied. "I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll talk to you soon son," he sighed over the phone, "oh, and Edward," he paused, "please be safe."

"I will. Take care Carlisle."

By the time that Jacob returned, I could see that he was exhausted. He was able to capture a couple small deer, and too my surprise, he had a couple of milk jugs filled with blood. Before anything, he was already pouring it into a glass for me.

"You don't have to do that for me Jacob." I said, unsure of how he'd react.

"I don't have to, but I am." He smiled, "I'll have to get used to this anyways, may as well start now."

"Thank you," I said as he handed me the glass.

I brought it to my lips and began to let the thick liquid pass my lips. I began to drink what I could, finding it a bit too coppery to my likings. But I didn't tell Jacob about it, I didn't want him thinking that I was appreciative of what he had done. Though it was a bit discomforting having him watch me as I finished the glass.

"Do you want some more?" He asked grabbing the jug again.

"No, I'm fine." I said. "I feel much better."

"Is that all it takes? Are you sure?" He asked unsure, slowly wrapping his arm around me.

I leaned into his touch and wrapped my arms around his midsection. "Usually I can drink more than that, but I do feel much better."

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, rubbing my back now.

"I'm not sure, but I can tell you that I'm not craving as much as I used to." I shrugged.

"Okay." He shrugged too, "well let's watch a movie or something to kill time. Though I must warn you, I might fall asleep." He chuckled.

"It's fine." I smiled, "you need your rest Jake, after that hunt and the day we've been through, I'm sure that you're exhausted."

The movie played for about ten minutes before Jacob started snoring softly on my lap. I guess he found comfort being so close to me. I found myself a bit ticklish when he turned to face my stomach, only to pull me closer until he was breathing on my cold skin. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, enjoying his scent and his company. It was intriguing watching him sleep. His dreams were now becoming images, images of mostly me. I never understood fully the strengths of the imprint until I could see it through his eyes. He really did adore me in every way.

Some were sexual, and enticing for that matter. I found myself getting hard from the images being displayed, him dominating me in every way possible, all revolving around the mark that he had given me. It was as if it was his weakness every time he would touch or lick it. I put my hands up to feel the crevices of his bite mark, smiling as I realized that it was his way of showing the world that I belonged to him. The thing was, I didn't care, I was more than happy to be his, and him to be mine.

For the first time in months, I was beginning to feel the exhaustion of the day. I was sure that I would just close my eyes and relax until he woke up, but something had me wondering if I had fallen asleep. I couldn't be sure. It was almost as if I had waken before him to see that the clock went ahead an hour in just a second.

It had to be that I was just so out of it that I lost track of time, by then, the DVD menu flashed across the screen again showing that the movie was over and ready to play from the beginning again.

Jacob began to stir and move more. I looked down at him to see his eyes open, giving me a big smile before sitting up to wipe his face.

"How long did I sleep for?" He asked a bit embarrassed.

"A couple hours I think." I replied unsure.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to leave you alone for so long." He leaned into me, pulling my hand to his lips before kissing it.

"It's fine Jake," I smiled, "we'll have to get used to this anyways. You're going to be sleeping while I have to find something to keep myself occupied." I chuckled before giving him a kiss. "Your dreams seem entertaining enough."

I was sure he was blushing by then. "You saw them?" I nodded, "damn, I'm sorry."

"For what?" I smiled, still holding onto his hand.

"I wish I could control them." He said embarrassed. "I just want you to know that sex is not completely all I think about."

"It's okay Jake." I leaned into him, "I understand, well kind of. I just… I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "whether it's the imprints doing or not, I've never felt more safe and comfortable than I have being with you. Don't fret on it."

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him with a smile. "I love you too."

As the night continued to settle in, so did we. I wasn't expecting anything really, but Jacob grabbed his brand new queen size mattress from his room and dragged it to the living area where he laid in the center. He figured while he slept, at least I could watch TV to keep myself occupied since I didn't have any of my books. He promised that the next day he would go an get me a few titles to read with a few things he figured I would need.

Our discussion led to me telling him about Carlisle's request to meet and for me to be there. He explained that he would inform the pack, and within a few days we'd set up the meeting. Even though I was happy to be with Jacob, I had to admit that I was missing Carlisle and Esme. I hadn't known the others long enough to feel the same way. But Carlisle still wanted that relationship.

While Jacob slept, my mind wandered to my father. I wondered how he was doing and how he was coping with my death. When would I be able to see him, and would he be happy with my choices? Would I have to eventually tell him about Jacob and him being a shape-shifter?

I still wanted him to be a part of my life. But I had to find out if my life would still be here, or if they would as me to leave. I didn't want to take Jacob away from the people he loved, but something told me that he would follow me no matter the circumstances. I knew I wanted to follow him if that meant I could spend the rest of my life with him. I didn't want to let any of this go.

Things kind of brought me back to the life I had before all of this, the friends I had. It was only Bella and Seth, and I was beginning to miss my best friend. Would I ever get the chance to see her again and explain things?

I've come to realize that I missed my own graduation too. From what I heard from Carlisle, they had held a memorial in my name at the ceremony where Bella gave a speech about who I was and just how strong I was to hold onto life for so long. It was touching according to Esme too. They had even lit a few candles and played a song to remember me by. Though I did find it strange just how many students spoke of me when they hardly knew me, Esme mentioned that it upset both Bella and Seth.

My thoughts then fell to Seth. He must've been happy to see me as I was to him; I just wish I could've spoken to him before he left. I wanted to know how his life was going and if he had heard from Bella, or if he even asked her out like he planned to. I always remember him saying that he was going to ask her out before graduation, I just hope he had that opportunity.

It made me sad to think of the things I had missed. I wanted to walk across the stage to get my graduation diploma just as everyone else, but now I knew it would never happen. I would never get to experience the college life with my best friends as I had planned, or even get the chance to grow old with everyone I grew up with.

And it wouldn't matter still, because I strongly believed that I would still have Jacob by my side through the whole thing. As I watched him sleep, I knew that eventually I would give into his charm and finally accept who and what he was. As I see it now, life without him wouldn't be the same.

Every part of me revolved around him now. Was I being obsessive? I didn't give a damn to find out either. Just as long as we had what we have now.

I leaned in closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder while he still slept.

He pulled me closer without effort, still in his sleepy state, kissing my cheek before nuzzling into my neck.

"I love you too Jacob Black."

**A/N: There you have it, a bit of fluff before things get a little heated… well sort of. Just please, leave a review and you will find out soon enough what is going on. I don't want to give anything away.**

**Also, please, if you have the time, check out my other story called 'The Crying Games.' It's about an OMC named Brandon Call who leaves his volatile Ex boyfriend Tyler Lockwood, only to be caught up with another, Paul Lahote. It really becomes a battle of which wolf can be strong enough to love Brandon the right way. Please read and review.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is where things get kind of weird, but for a good reason. There will be a bit more drama and things will pick up… but that depends you. **

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

***^*^*Edward*^*^***

I was actually looking forward to seeing Carlisle and the others, though I do wish it was under different circumstances. The treaty was up for renegotiations, and I was the reason for it. I was worried that they would try to keep me from newfound family and my only connection I could possibly have with my real father.

I've been thinking about him a lot lately, and I can't seem to fathom that it may be years before I get to see him again, even though he wasn't that far away. I'm sure he asked Carlisle about me. But I knew now that it would be something my father had to go through, and I would some day have to accept when he left me for good.

I was in no position really to make requests, but I was hoping that Jacob would be there to speak on my behalf. I just wanted them to understand that I couldn't just be expected to stay on the reservation with Jacob for the rest of my existence; I still wanted time to spend outside with my other family too. Even though I barely knew them, we still had that connection, and I felt sired to Carlisle too.

Thankfully I was allowed to attend the meet under Carlisle's request. I just wasn't sure if everything was going to go smoothly.

Jake insisted I stay close to him, so I really had no choice but to ride on his back the entire trip to the borderline. I wasn't exactly sure how the pack felt about my presence or the situation with Jacob and me. They haven't said much, let alone thought about anything. Their thoughts remained blank as we trotted through the woods, getting closer and closer to our destination. Once in awhile Jacob would ask me if I was okay, I guess it was his way of making sure I remained comfortable.

By the time we arrived in the clearing, Carlisle and Esme stood in the center while the others remained in the tree line. Carlisle gave me a nod while Esme smiled. I gave a small wave before Jacob knelt down to let me off.

'_Can you translate for us Edward?'_ Sam addressed me, remaining in the line that the pack had formed. I gave him a nod.

"They requested I translate." I informed them, "trust is still an issue, even in regards to me."

"We understand." Carlisle nodded again. "Thank-you for coming."

'_It has been brought to our attention by the council with their concerns in regards to our born alpha imprinting on an individual that should be our enemy.'_ Sam went straight to the point, I repeated it word-by-word. _'We do not shun our brother or his imprint for what they cannot control, but we do question the reasons behind it.'_

"As do we." Carlisle responded. "But you must consider that there must be a plausible reason for this. Please understand that Edward is a part of our family now, and we are concerned that he may face consequences if nothing can be explained."

'_We understand your concerns, but be assured that it's against pack laws to harm another's imprint.' _I repeated. _'we stand fully behind it and will do everything in our power to make sure that Edward's safety remains a priority. We just need to take some measures when it comes to him being around humans. Until then, he will be under watch until we are sure that he can gain control.'_

"Understood." Carlisle nodded again. "We understand that we've been summoned to discuss the new terms of the treaty, how does this affect us?"

'_In no way,' _Sam continued, _'we only request that as long as Edward is permitted on our lands, Jacob will be trusted to escort him whenever Edward chooses to visit you.'_ I was caught off guard when he mentioned it, but I repeated it without hesitation.

"Agreed."

'_Until we can figure this out, Edward will remain on the reservation.'_ Sam demanded.

"But no one knows how long that will take." I finally spoke. The entire pack looked in my direction just as Carlisle looked at me confused. "Sam's terms require me to stay on the reservation until everything comes to light."

"What about visitation rights?" Esme finally spoke, "you may not see it as it is, but Edward is my son, and you mustn't ask us to stay away without any contact."

'_I can escort him.'_ Jacob volunteered.

'_We both will.'_ Sam added, _'the pack will remain close by for our safety. It's the precautions we need to take whether they wont cause any harm or not.'_

"They agree to escort me as far as here." I said a bit disappointed. "Being what we are, they still need to take precautions."

'_What about them?'_ Jared stared at Emmett and the others. _'When did their coven get bigger?'_

"Jared wants to know about Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." I informed Carlisle and Esme, "he's questioning how our family grew."

"Emmett and Rosalie are recently changed just as Edward, but of course under the similar fates they were facing along with Edward," Carlisle explained, "Alice and Jasper had joined because they only feed off of animals just like us."

'_That breaches the treaty!'_ Paul snarled.

"Please don't." I moved quickly in front of him.

'_Back down Paul!'_ Sam ordered.

Just as Sam made the demand, Jacob was already in front of me, guarding me from Paul. Paul didn't back down though, he barked and growled at Jacob as if he was challenging him.

"They won't be a threat." I argued.

"Is that what the mutt thinks?" I could hear Rose complain.

Everything seem to happen fast, Emmett was already in front of Carlisle and Esme just as Jasper joined his side. Carlisle and Esme pleaded for them to back down, but this sent the others on alert, and I was caught in the middle. I tried calming them until Paul shoved Jacob forward to get him out of his way, only to knock me to the side with him.

Sam was quick to respond as he tackled Paul, sending them tumbling to the side, Emmett and Jasper looked eager to join the fight, only for us to see Jacob join in. Paul fought with every effort, but it seemed Sam had the advantage. Jacob was in to defend me just as he yanks Paul by his tail with his teeth. Sam and the other's were in it to break the two apart and make sure that no one else was harmed.

I could hear Paul's furious outbursts on how he was against this all. Just as he was finally pinned down, Sam ordered him to remain calm and head back to the reserve. I was still in a state of shock with the entire scene playing out, and it was then Carlisle realized I was still lying on the ground.

"Edward?" He came to my aid, "are you okay."

"I'm not sure?" I looked at him puzzled, wondering why his voice sounded distorted and his face looked a bit blurry. I reached behind my head, finally realizing the pain coming from it. I looked at my hand with utter shock just as Carlisle had.

"Is that blood?" Esme asked.

Before I could hear his response, it was as if I lost all consciousness and passed out right in Carlisle's arms. Vaguely I could hear the worried voices of those who surrounded me, mostly Jacob's asking me if I was okay.

The thing was, I wasn't sure.

**A/N: Short chapter? Well the lack of reviews is the reason. I know it may seem selfish of me, but when I put the effort in delivering lengthy chapters and the reviews get lower, I don't feel too enthused to continue. So the length the next chapter relies on the reviews.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	16. Chapter 16

**D: Disclaimed **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

***^*^*Edward*^*^***

I've been so close to death more than once, I was sure that it would take me this time.

I guess I should've said something to Jacob. I bet he's worried more than anything. I wish I could tell him that I'd be okay, but I don't even know the answer to that. It kind of scares me not knowing what's wrong with me. Had my disease caught up with to claim what's left? Maybe these are the consequences for cheating death more than I should have? I don't want to believe that this could be the last of me.

For once, I know what love is, how it is to be loved. Sure I wonder how much the imprint effects what we have, but I strongly believe that we'd eventually find each other in some way. If Jacob were human still, I don't think I'd be able to leave his side either. I'd live my life next to him until his last breath.

Which is why this saddened me. The challenges we constantly face have me believing that someone or something is trying to tear us apart.

I hate being left with my thoughts, staring into a blank space, hoping that my imagination at least wakens. But I can't move. I feel nothing. It's as if I'm caught in a realm of nothings, waiting for time to pass where it doesn't exist. It's the most frightening thing I had ever experienced. I was sure that I was dead, but my constant worry has me believing that I'm just in some sort of frozen state, waiting to finally wake up.

I'm just afraid that it might never happen.

* * *

How does a vampire become immobilized?

That is the question that everyone keeps asking, especially Jacob. The man hasn't left his mate's side since the vampire collapsed and fell unconscious. Carlisle has been lost for words since the moment his son closed his eyes. Esme; for once she hasn't stopped praying for a miracle, even though she wasn't sure they deserved it, she still asked for it. Edward's adopted siblings seemed a bit bothered, silenced by the drastic changes their brother keeps experiencing.

It's been three days now, and within these three days; Carlisle has discovered that Edward's body had been changing slightly. The blood was indeed his. This worried Jacob the most. Since Jacob had another chance with the love of his life, he felt as if he was being tested again, if he could handle another episode of losing the one being in the world that was meant to be his?

Once again, it hadn't just frustrated the alpha himself, but his pack as well. The others could see the devastation Jacob had been facing, the angst his heart was fighting. Like a wave of heavy energy, the pack could feel the weight of it on their shoulders, and rather than demanding their alpha deal with it, they've been comforting him the best way possible. But none could succeed.

When Jacob returned to Edward's side on the fourth day, he poured his heart out to him. Begging the still man to come back to him, reminding him that he had done it before. Convincing him that they were the one's who were to go against all odds and prove to everyone that they were meant to be. Especially Paul.

Paul's fate hadn't yet been decided. Or his consequences for that matter. With his outburst, he foolishly put his alpha's mate's life in jeopardy. But none of them knew that the wolf had been practically punishing himself for his actions. His nightmares were nothing but the chaos he had brought to the pack, the loss of an imprint, the constant anger of not understanding why and how Jacob and Sam could be so attached to someone. None of it made sense until he would close his eyes.

Which is why the wolf had approached Jacob and begged for his forgiveness, the thing was though, Jacob wouldn't respond. Not only to Paul, but also to his entire pack.

As the first week passed, Sam had been forced to step up to lead the pack while Jacob had been lost in his own world. It almost felt as if a death of a family member had fallen upon them, each to their own and depressed because none knew how to respond to what was going on.

The council had even questioned the reasons to Edward's change. They were sure that the vampire was being punished for cheating death. Their theories fell upon Edward reclaiming his disease and dying the way it was supposed to happen. But because of the imprint, this forced a wedge between the pack and the council. The pack was sure that they were wrong. There had to be he rest of the pack believed it to be.

The middle of the second week, everyone came to a surprise when Paul refused to follow pack duties and insisted on remaining by Jacob's side and staying close to Edward until some sort of progress proved that this wasn't the end. Even though it caused a bit of a stir with Edward's siblings, it was entirely up to Jacob to ask him to leave, but Jacob was beginning to understand how troubled Paul felt. They didn't need to communicate to know that Paul was miserable.

Paul even apologized to the doctor and his wife.

Just as everyone seemed to be lost in his or her own little world, Carlisle continued to research Edward's progress. It was in no doubts that his son was close to becoming human, and he had hoped that he would wake when his transition was complete. Though the vampire refused to tell Jacob in worries of giving him false hope, especially him and the pack.

It was only natural that Seth joins his best friend and alpha for support, but it came to a surprise when Leah came to her alpha's aid. She had even began assisting Esme in meal preparations to keep herself occupied mostly, and it was her way of serving Jacob to let him know that she respected the man for going against the odds. If she couldn't have a love like everyone else, then she felt that Jacob deserved this at the least.

Just as everyone was beginning to lose all hope and Jacob was beginning to doubt the power of his bond with the man lying before him, they all paused when they heard the tiny thumps. A heartbeat. Jacob's ears perked. Carlisle had gone into doctor mode and began checking on Edward's sudden change.

Indeed by now, everyone in the room could hear the small thumps strengthen in to clearer thumps. Edward's heart had started beating again. As Dr. Cullen began to hook Edward up to the monitors, rather than flat lining, the machine began to beep in a slow rate. Most were questioning the incident, but it was Jacob who knew that his love was coming back to him. He began to cry softly, smiling to himself as he pulled Edward's still cold hand up to his lips, kissing it and thanking the creator.

"What's going on doc?" Paul had finally asked.

"His heart…" was all that Carlisle muttered.

"What about his heart?" Leah asked, still unsure if this is what she knew.

"It's recuperated." Carlisle added. "If I stand correct, his pulse is slowly picking up. Meaning that he's reaching the final stage of his transitioning, but this doesn't meant anything for sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked concerned.

"He might be human, but that doesn't mean that he's responding." Carlisle replied. "It's really up to him now to come back."

"Do you think he will?" Seth asked.

"Its possible." Carlisle turned to face them, "we still don't know the type of physical damage that Edward's body has gone through, or the progress of him changing or it's reasons."

"It's because of the mutt." Rosalie muttered.

"Rose!" Esme scolded her.

"She doesn't mean it offense." Emmett spoke, "but look at the mark on his neck." Everyone took a glimpse at the mark on Edward's neck. Though it was almost faded, you could see the imprint of it. "It has to be the bond right?"

"Could be possible." Carlisle nodded.

"Maybe it has something to do with Jacob's wolf and his stats." Paul finally spoke. All eyes were now on him, even his alpha. "In no disrespect to Jacob or… Edward. But they have mated and Jacob marked him like any other wolf would. But they mated on their first interaction when they both became what they are. Jacob a wolf. Edward a vampire. Both sworn enemies that had come together, now bonded. When you think about it, one of them had to change in some way, Jacob being more dominant, that had to put something into play."

"What are you saying?" Jacob asked a bit annoyed.

"I'm saying… not to be so discreet," Paul shifted uncomfortably. "But Jacob practically bred with him when he marked him. We could smell it the moment we found them, which is probably why this whole change is taking place. Maybe Edward is changing to meet Jacob's needs. He needs a human at least to live the rest of his life with."

"But why a human? It doesn't make sense when we were told that imprints happen to strengthen the future generation of packs." Seth added. "If Edward becomes human, that still leaves out the question to why, they can't produce…" Seth glanced at Jacob to see his alpha was a bit frustrated, "…sorry."

"No, you're right Seth." Jacob sighed, "Why would he become human only to still leave us confused. I'm supposed to be the alpha, and the council believes that at least my line is supposed to continue on. It has too."

"Give it time." Esme spoke. "Listen Jacob, I know it feels as if you reached a dead end, but remember you felt the same way when you discovered that Edward had become one of us, look at where we are now. He's becoming human before our eyes, there has to be more to this… legend that we don't know about. It can't end here. Especially when you both had practically become full circle to get here."

"She's right Jacob." Carlisle added. "Just let this play out and in time things will come to light. If you're still not sure, there has to be more legends in your history that hasn't been brought to light. Maybe there's a story that had been told that you all figured was just a folklore tale."

"We'll have to keep on the lookout of some sort." Leah finally spoke. "Maybe my dad has something in the archives."

"Just keep an open mind." Carlisle begged.

* * *

Seth was determined to help his best friend out in any possible, Jacob and Edward. Seth always appreciated the pair, and if he could recall, he was sure his dad use to tell stories of tribes histories. He had hoped that one of them could bring light to the situation they were facing. But he would have to find the books.

Leah watched Seth and was unsure what her brother was up to, until she realized that her brother already had his nose in the books of the tribe's history. Rather than bother him, she left him to his own world.

Seth searched and searched through the books his father kept, and Harry even questioned his son. Seth only replied that he was just doing research for school. Harry knew though, he himself was concerned for Jacob and his imprint. Him being a part of the council along with Billy, he felt for his best friend. Billy wanted the others to understand that his son was no freak.

Harry could only hope that Seth could find something.

Through the night, Seth could only become more confused. Each story was about the wolf ancestry, but none to explain what could be happening to his friend. Sure there were a lot about imprints, but none out of the ordinary. He was about to give up when he decided that he needed to expand his research. He knew that the local library had a section on not only the Quileute history, but on other tribes as well.

_Maybe it's far beyond us?_ Seth thought to himself as he lye in bed, staring at the ceiling.

He figured he'd have to cancel his study session with Bella in order to do his research.

Bella was a bit disturbed still. She still grieved for her best friend. The moment she heard of his passing, she was never the same. She rarely spoke, and if she had, it was only to her father and to Seth. It was as if she had lost a big piece of her. She constantly thought about Edward, and if he was safe and feeling no pain. Most of the time, she depended on Seth's company. But lately, Seth had been pulling away because of his pack duties. She was beginning to feel as if she was losing another best friend.

She had fell disappointed when Seth called, but actually understood.

Seth knew that she was falling apart, and in time, he had hoped he would be able to show her how he felt about her. But the only thing holding him back was the fact that he hadn't imprinted. He witnessed the consequences of heartbreak, and he refused to put Bella through that if he ended up falling for another.

With that on his mind, Seth still kept to himself as he pulled into the libraries parking lot that morning. When he called Paul about any movement in progress with Edward, he was told that Edward's heart rate seemed to be picking up slowly, which meant that it could be possible that he might just wake up. That made the teen happy.

Determined, Seth walked into the library and began searching the history sections on different tribes. Throughout the entire morning he had come across nothing but fairy-tales that sounded a bit out of place even for him. But that hadn't stopped him from picking up another. The more he had come across something hopeful; it would leave him at a dead end. Nothing seemed to relate to what Edward was going through.

Then something had caught his eye.

* * *

**Edward**

It began with voices.

And the emotions –mostly the emotions. I could feel them. Jacob's I mean. They were such a heavy burden for him, and I was feeling every bit of it. I wanted nothing but to comfort him, but I still couldn't move. My mind was at alert, but everything felt paralyzed –of some sort. I could feel the differences. The changes. The pulse. The needles. And yet, I still couldn't move.

It was the muffled voices that kept me sane for the moment. Jacob's mostly.

Everything was beginning to feel real. I was sure that I was insane the moment I could feel my heart come back to life and my breaths causing my chest to rise and fall. I could feel heat in a total different way, the way I used to remember. My senses were awake. I was sure o fit. I could smell the alcohol from Carlisle's sanitizers. I could hear the whispers around me, the clinking of tools, the soft footsteps, and the doors closing. But all I could see was the darkness around me, the clinking of tools, the soft footsteps, and the doors closing.

Then it was that perfect smell. Pine mixed with a little brown sugar and vanilla. Jacob. I was sure that I was smiling.

I was. I was squinting actually. Everything was becoming clearer just as my sight was. I was in a poorly lit room. A monitor stood by me, beeping at a normal pace. The lights must have been set on dim as I checked my surroundings. I looked down at my hand and realized that Jacob was leaning on the edge of my bed with my hand clasped into his while he slept. We were alone.

As I moved slightly, so did Jacob. He was waking from his sleep, rubbing his eyes before he realized that I was moving. I could only smile just I realized just how surprised he was to see me. I could have sworn he saw a ghost. "Edward!" He called out before standing up and pulling me into his massive arms for a hug. He was crying. I held onto him and rubbed his back and assured him I was okay, but he still held onto me without letting go. "I can't believe it…"

"I'm fine Jake." I pulled back slightly to meet his teary eyes, slowly reaching up and wiping his cheek. "I feel okay."

"I thought I lost you again." He whimpered.

"I was scared too." I admitted, "but I'm okay, I'm sure of it."

"You weren't moving though," he sobbed, "what the hell happened?"

I shrugged, "I don't know Jake, but I'm here. I don't think I could ever leave you."

"Why didn't you tell me that something was wrong?" He scolded me a little.

"I didn't think anything was wrong Jake," I admitted, "it caught me by surprise too, I don't know what happened."

"Just promise me that you'll tell me if you're not feeling well." He looked right into my eyes, I nodded.

"I do feel a little strange right now." I admitted.

"CARLISLE!" He shouted before I could react.

"I'm sure it's nothing Jake." I argued.

"I'm not taking any chances this time." He asserted, "CARLISLE!"

Just then, my vampire father entered the room quicker than I could see, which made me feel slightly dizzy. Before saying anything, he gave me a smile and gave me a hug that felt a bit tight.

"I can't breathe." I muttered.

"I'm sorry son," he pulled away. "I've seemed to forget that your fragile once again, I'm just happy that you're awake."

"Carlisle?" Esme appeared through the doorway concerned, then noticing me, "Edward?" She was quick to give me a hug as well, but not as hard as the others. "You're awake."

"He said he's feeling strange." Jacob said, informing Carlisle.

"I'm sure it has to do something with his transition, but I will do a quick check up before I diagnose." They both nodded as I stared at them unsure.

Transition. The word had meaning to me, but I wasn't sure if we were on the same page anymore. I was already a vampire, what did it have to do with what I was feeling? Then it dawned on me again. My heart was beating. I could feel it. As Carlisle checked on me, I quickly placed my thumb on my wrist to check my pulse, it was there, and I was sure by then that I was hallucinating.

"The pulse is yours." Carlisle smiled. I stared at him shocked and confused. "We're not entirely sure how or why this happened Edward, but the moment you collapsed, you began changing day by day. You're human."

"I'm human?" I remained puzzled, "has it come back?"

Carlisle seemed to have frozen the moment I asked, but the others looked more confused. I was nervous to hear his answer because it felt like I was starting all over again when the doctor informed my dad and me. Jacob was quick to notice and grabbed hold of me and hugged me from the side as he sat next to me on the gurney. "Has it?" Jacob asked in a low baritone.

"I'm still waiting for the test results."

"But can't you smell it through his blood?" Jacob asked, still holding me to comfort me.

"It's too early to tell." Carlisle replied, "I want to be sure that he's entirely safe before I start giving the Okays. I'm sure that it's fine."

I had trust in Carlisle, but if he hadn't known anything at the moment, than that had mean that he was still researching. I'm sure that it wasn't the disease he was only doing tests, but trying to find reasons to why I've practically come full circle. And for once since I could remember, I felt great.

I didn't want to worry anymore. Too much of my existence was based on worrying what's coming next. I just wanted to enjoy what life was given to me. I wanted to look at it as if I was blessed.

I explained this Carlisle.

I guess the news broke out quick that I was awake, and that meant the council wanted to

see for themselves, the wanted to witness the miracle. I wasn't to keen on it, but I agreed as long as Jacob was next to my side.

Around this same time to was when Carlisle explained to me that I was healthy and as normal as I could be. This was even bigger new for the rest of us, and all I wanted to do was celebrate, but that had to wait because it still brought up some concerns for the council. They were unsure of me still, and convinced themselves that it was Jacob brought me back to life.

Did I question it? Yes, but I didn't throw the idea out the window. It did in fact all began after he marked me. I was quick to have some sort of reaction that should have killed me in the first place. But in some way, my life was spared once again.

I was allowed to stay close to Jacob as much as I wanted, but that meant I still had to be watched over by not only the pack, but everyone who knew about my and Jacob's existence.

A celebration of life, that's what the Clearwater's were calling it along with Billy Black. It was them that insisted on a bonfire party to celebrate the imprint, since it hadn't been yet. I didn't know they had, but it usually happened after every wolf found their mate. Dinner would consist of a barbeque of all sorts of meats and seafood, than a couple hours of fun and games until Billy sat us around the fire to tell us the histories of the tribe.

He explained that unfortunately none of these stories could give us information on Jacob and me, just how strong an imprint can become. The stories were very interesting and almost legendary. It would have been if the wolves hadn't existed, just as much as vampires had. They called them the _cold ones._

It was all quite intriguing to hear the story of the third wife and her sacrifices to the man she was in love with just to spare his. It made me wonder how anyone would react in the same situation. As I looked over at Jacob, I couldn't help but smile, realizing, I would do the same for him. No questions asked. May it be the imprint, I didn't care, it felt more than that, before all of this. I was still in love with in some sort of way before the imprint; I was just too damn stubborn to admit it.

With elder's retiring for the night, those who chose to stay behind to hang out just talk did. The only one who actually left was Leah. The rest of us stayed behind as we laughed at Jared attempting to tell us a few scary stories beside the campfire. They had more humor than actual horror, and it all turn out telling childhood stories that always ended up with one of the guys getting in trouble, usually Paul, Jared and Jake. I found myself actually enjoying the company, but as I sat there, I could see that something was on Seth's mind the entire time, I was in fact right when he said that he thinks he found something.

We all stared at him confused.

"With Edward." He added.

"How?" Sam asked, "we've looked through the tribes histories and we found nothing."

"But you didn't look through the other tribe's histories." Seth corrected. "I've looked through several and something seemed to pop up.

I looked at Jacob puzzled before he addressed his best friend, "what do you mean Seth?"

"Well as it goes," he continued, "our tribe is not the only shifters, in fact there are several that shape shift into animals that we all call our helpers… wolves, bears, mountain lions to name a few. All formed to protect their families from monsters, also known as… vampires."

"What are you getting at Seth?" Paul asked annoyed.

"A northern tribe." Seth replied with the same impatience, "in the same form as us, but that lived in the cold climates, the perfect place for the _cold ones_ to hide. That was until something strange happened."

"An imprint?" Sam asked.

Seth shook his head, "No, not necessarily. But one had attacked a nomad seeking help."

"Help?" Jake asked confused.

"The vampire wanted the alpha to kill him, he no longer wanted to exist." Seth continued, "when the alpha had bit him, something didn't feel right about it, so rather than finish the job, the vampire suffered until he began to slowly change. During that time, the alpha developed some sort of feeling for this vampire. Until the vampire became human."

"WHAT?" Everyone practically shouted.

"Let me get to it." Seth complained, "when the vampire became human, he became harmless, and devoted to the alpha that had practically revived him. But shortly after that, an invasion had brought the man's life at risk. The man had been killed to show the tribe that they would return soon to fight, and that they had to be ready. But because of the man's death, the alpha wanted revenge for the vampire killing the man he was falling in love with. None of the tribe understood it, but his pack had."

"I don't get it." Jared said.

"The bite, it formed a bond, and the future for all vampires themselves," Seth added, "but because the man had been long gone, the pack went after the vampire and his coven of three. By the time they had found the small coven, they had fallen weak; they too were all changing. Because they killed the alpha's love, the hadn't realized that they killed the only being that could restore their lives."

"Get to the point Seth!" Jacob snarled, "You're beginning to annoy me."

"Jacob…" I scolded the man for being rude to the guy.

"…cure."

"What did you say Seth?" I asked curiously.

"If I'm right, you're change involves you becoming the cure." Seth paused as we stared at him intently, "you're blood has become the antidote to vampirism."

"But how?" I asked dumbfound.

He shrugged. "The moment Jacob marked you was the moment life changed for the both of you."

"If this is true, and it being the same reason you were brought to us, to Jacob," Sam thought out loud, "than that means were supposed to protect you from the dangers out there."

"Especially the Volturi."

**A/N: Reviews still count.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	17. Chapter 17

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

My head was in a constant spin the moment Seth had broken the news to us. Once Carlisle and the tribe were informed, they all wanted more studies. They wanted to know the risks and if this was entirely legitimate.

I just wanted to be left alone.

I was beginning to enjoy my time with Jacob more and more, and I was getting to know that pack even more. Sam was more considerate to us now, his concern for me was well noted, and it gave me the opportunity to get to know Emily even more. I couldn't believe the dedication she had for the pack, especially pretty much being the den mother and preparing almost every meal for them. I witnessed how much they all ate, and I was sure that her grocery bill was big.

It was still difficult to see exactly where Paul was coming from. I could see he was concerned, but I wasn't sure why or what for. He would watch over me when Jacob needed someone without question. That was usually when Jake needed to see the council or something simple. It felt as if Paul was my personal bodyguard that hardly spoke. If I needed anything, he'd offer, and I just wasn't used of it.

Then there was Seth. Even though his dedication to the pack was fully intact, I could see that something was bothering him. I didn't need to be a telepath to know it. When I'd ask him, he would put up a front telling us all that he was okay. I could only tell him that I was available to talk if he needed it. I wouldn't have bothered any further, but it was Paul that told me that he believed it was the girl he was in love with. He was sort of facing his own problems. That's when I realized that he was worried about Bella.

I was beginning to really miss her. And my dad. I missed my old life. Especially when I hardly had any worries other than my final exams. I was still upset that I missed my own graduation. But I knew I couldn't return. From what I understood, my death had been memorialized at the high school and at the church. Seeing anyone from my old life would be out of the question.

But I still hoped for it at times.

Jared, Quil and Embry remained loyal and true to their best friend, the only problem I really had with them was that I was treated as nothing but Jacob's imprint. Which meant that they would often suggest I associate with Emily, Kim and the little girl Quil imprinted on, Claire. I didn't want to be rude, but it seemed I was always left with them when Paul couldn't be there. Which I didn't expect him too.

In Emily's eyes, it was my duty to learn how to practically be a housewife for Jacob. I didn't mind catering to him at times, but I didn't want to be expected to be the woman in the relationship. Often Emily had me in the kitchen with her and Kim, learning new recipes, talking about having families and such, and I was just to kind to say that I didn't want a part of it. They had apologized for going to far with the family thing, but hadn't stopped them from fantasizing when they would start their own families.

Which made me wonder about Jacob and me. The thought has been thrown around more than often about Jacob supposedly having to pass down his genes to his future children, the pups of the alpha that would one day take over Jacob's role when the time needed. Who could replace me when he needed to have children? Who could give him a son?

Once again, deep in thought, Emily had me in the kitchen, baking some muffin recipe when Jake walked in and asked to speak to me privately. I didn't want to show how relieved I was to leave my kitchen duties, but I was sure that Emily had seen it. Of course she flashed a smile as I followed Jacob has he led me out with my hand in his.

"Is everything fine Jake?" I asked a bit concerned.

"I'm sure it's fine." He smiled, pulling me in for a kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist as we stood on the porch, my arms rested on his biceps. "But Carlisle wants to see us soon."

"Did he mention why?" I asked leaning into him.

"No, he said it's nothing to worry about, but he mentioned that Sam and Paul escort us to the manor whenever we have the time." I looked at him with a smile.

"When then?" I asked.

"Will you two love-birds hurry up?" Just then I had noticed that Sam and Paul were both waiting in the truck in the driveway.

"Right now?" He chuckled innocently.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I need to get out of this kitchen anyways." I untied the apron from my waist and walked in before handing it to Emily, "I have to go for the day. I'll see you soon."

"I'm sure," Emily giggled before waving bye.

"You know the apron suits you babe," Jacob teased pulling me behind him.

"Don't get used of it Jake." I teased back, "I just might end up cooking you TV dinners from here on."

I chuckled as his face squinched in disgust. Before I could say anything, I was already being forced into the truck to sit next to Sam while Paul moved to the back while Jacob sat on the passenger side, his arm wrapped around my shoulder's while Sam shook his head and chuckled, pulling out of the driveway and driving into the direction of Forks.

It did make me wonder why Carlisle contacted Jacob before me. Usually if he's concerned, he'd contact me first. When I asked Jake what was so important that he needed Sam and Paul to come along; he shrugged and explained that Carlisle just happened to call the house.

With all of the dead-ends, I was hoping he at least found something. If my blood held the cure for vampirism, just how much in danger was I in? Or would I be a major threat to the Volturi. Would they kill me because I could have the ability to change their abilities, their identities, their species? Would I always hold the cure until the day I die? Or would I be doomed to be drained for scientific experiments for the rest of my life?

By the time we reached the Cullen manor, Carlisle and Esme had been waiting at the front door. I could feel Jacob tense up at the sight of them, something a bit different than I was used to. It was least expected, and I was sure that Carlisle and Esme could feel the drastic change in the three wolves' attitudes. The moment I exited the truck, they surrounded me like group of bodyguards. Jacob held onto my arm while Sam placed his hand on my shoulder on the opposite side with Paul hovering behind us. I watched as the three stared at my vampire parents with such intensity before following them inside without a word.

"Are you okay Jake?" I asked concerned.

Just like a trance, he shook his head at the sound of my voice before looking down at me with a nod. Sam doing the same just as Paul followed, both giving me a little more space before as we made our way to Carlisle's laboratory. Sam and Paul sat on the sofa chairs not far from us while Jacob stood next to me as I was informed to sit on the examination table.

"I've been reviewing the blood tests that we took after your transition," Carlisle spoke, reviewing his papers on his clipboard. "Something strange has come up and it is the reason I had brought you here."

"Is something wrong with him doc?" Jake asked before I could.

"No, not necessarily." He said with hesitance, "but after Seth's theories were brought to our attention, I began to look at the blood cells in full detail, and I've come across something very interesting."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well." He put his clipboard down and pulled a machine forward that held images of x-rays. He turned the machine on and began explaining what we were seeing. "A human's circulatory system hosts three type of blood cells, the red, white, and yellow. All three play different roles in order for the human body to function properly." He changed the image and showed us another, "now, like everyone else, you have all three, but I've come across this." He pointed at the Image of what looked like oval shaped images. "I wasn't sure what it could be at first, but as I studied it further, it seems to be another type of blood cell, almost a chromatic color that is similar to the same type of particles that come from the venom of a vampire."

"So he still has vampire in him?" Sam asked concern.

"It's what I thought at first." Carlisle continued, "but as I did more research, the cell hosts the same type of fluids that come from a wolf's bite."

"What?" We all said in unison.

"It's very difficult to explain," Carlisle continued, "but when the cell became exposed, it almost came difficult for me to handle. When we are bitten by a shape-shifter, we become infected and can be disposed of it not treated properly, the only thing that could end our existence. The same type of fluids found in the saliva of a shape-shifter is almost similar to a venom as well, and that same type is combined in the same blood cell that is similar to a vampire's."

"I'm not catching on Doc." Paul asked.

"Carlisle's theories seem to lead to exactly what the young wolf in your pack spoke of," Esme finally spoke, "it seems that Edward is the host for the cure of what we are. Which makes some sort of sense. If he holds the cure, it means that soon enough, all vampires would become human, which means shape-shifters can too."

"The bonding?" Sam spoke out randomly. We all stared at him. "It was the marking, the reason to all of this. This is why I felt the urge to protect Edward like I would for Emily, his importance to the pack has heightened, and if we can make sure that he remains unharmed, then the cure could spread properly."

"So this could mean that there wont be any more leeches?" Paul asked, apologizing after for the small offense towards the vampires.

"It's possible." Carlisle added, "which is why we called you here Edward. We want to run more tests to see if the cure actually exists."

"How?" I asked unsure of their proposal.

"With us." We all turned our gazes at the stairs where Rosalie and Emmett stood.

I sat in my spot a bit confused and so had the others. Rose and Emmett approached cautiously as Alice and Jasper came after, both baring concerned expressions. It was then I realized just what they were proposing before they could begin to explain.

"What if it doesn't work?" I looked at the loving couple, "what if kills you both?"

Rosalie shrugged; her hand still connected to Emmett's, "We're willing to take that risk."

"This would be our second chance at life Eddie," Emmett added, "Rosie and I always wanted to live our lives together, never an eternity if that meant we couldn't have what she wants the most."

I stared down at the floor knowing exactly what they meant. This was burdened upon them without choice. I knew Rose's one wish was to have a family. This was taken away from her the moment she was changed. She was willing to put everything on the line to have this, and as I think of it, I could never deny her that.

I looked up at Jacob as he held onto my hand with concern; his stare assured me that the decision was up to me, even though I could tell that he was worried more than ever.

"Can you all excuse us for a moment?" I asked, "I would like to speak to Jake in private."

They all nodded before leaving up the stairs. I stood up and walked away from Jacob for a moment to think about all of this. It was more of knowing that Jacob would be okay with this. I knew he would most likely want me to wait until they figured it all out, but something told me that this was the next step. Rosalie and Emmett needed this, and I strongly believed that it just might work.

"I can see even you have doubts love," Jacob spoke, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "And as much as I want to say, no, don't go through it, something tells me you can't."

"You know your opinion matters to me the most right?" I stared into his gaze, he nodded and kissed me, "I just don't want be responsible if we find out that it's wrong and we happen to turn Rose and Emmett into some sort of monsters after this."

"I never thought of that." Jake admitted, "then we'd have to dispose of them as soon as possible."

"I hate the thought of starting another war that could be avoided." I admitted.

"Then we make a proposal." Jake implied, "we have to come to an agreement with them that if something goes wrong, we as a pack will dispose of them before they can pose as threat."

"I think you're right Jake." I sighed, "as much as I want this to work all out, I'm hoping it never comes down to that."

"So you're going to do it?" I nodded.

"But first, I think it would be wise to summon the pack and make sure that this be taken seriously." I suggested, "it's best that everyone knows just how big of a risk we could be taking."

While Jake called the rest back in, I sat on the examination table once again. I let Jacob make the announcement as I sat in my place, a bit concerned of the situation. They agreed to call upon the pack as well as laying down any concerns. I just didn't think that if the end result turned out bad, that my vampire family would be banished from here for eternity.

It did bother me. It would mean that my connection to how I became what I am would be gone. I would no longer be able to contact any of them as well as my human family. My existence would no longer be known, but only to the pack and a few others.

I felt like a zombie walking around, deep in thought, concerned and worried if I was making the right choice. Would I be in store for more goodbyes?

Carlisle began to explain the procedure to both Jacob and I as well as Rosalie and Emmett. It would be unknown to exactly how much blood it might take to work, so I would be constantly on watch as they drained my system. Carlisle had hoped that a blood bag each would be enough, which meant that Esme would be on constant watch of my energy levels, which meant that she would in charge of the nutrients that I would need during the process.

Even though I could see that Jake was very concerned, I tried my best to comfort him, as I was now alone with him on the bed that the family provided for me. This time they wanted to make sure I was comfortable, especially if that meant I needed Jacob for the support. He promised me that he would stay with me during the entire thing, and the pack would stay close by too.

"As the procedure takes place Edward, you will become very weak to the point that you will fall in and out of consciousness," he paused, readying the needles one by one, "that will be until Esme can bring you back to full recovery."

"Are you sure this will work doc?" Jake asked concerned once again.

"I'm almost positive Jacob," Carlisle admitted. "It does help that you and the pack support this."

"Are you scared?" Jake whispered in my ear.

"No, because you're here." I admitted. "Somehow, you always know how to make things a bit better."

He kissed my hand before I could feel the prick from the needle in my arm. I looked up at Jacob's hopeful expression just before Carlisle warned me that I would fall unconscious for a while. The last image I could recall before everything went black was the forced smile by Jacob.

My dreams were blurry, but that didn't mean I enjoyed them. Most of them were of Jacob, and some of one day returning to my father one day, telling him I'd be okay, that I had hope that everything would be okay. Some of were a future beyond this, but most unpredictable and hopeful images that played throughout my memories. They were all so peaceful. I especially enjoyed the ones spent with Jacob in the simplest of things. The beach. The small house he wanted to call home. The small gatherings that seem to grow over the years.

It was times like this I had hoped I possessed Alice's ability's.

I can't say that I had remembered much, just coming in and out of sleep as Esme continued to assure me that I'd be fine. Sometimes other voices over powered others, but the one I was most happy to hear was Jacob's as he whispered in my ear of how strong I was and how much he couldn't wait for this all to be over with. I couldn't agree more with him.

I'm sure days had passed before I could struggle to open my eyes. I felt somewhat relieved, that was until I realized that I needed to use the restroom. Slowly I leaned forward to notice that Jacob was snoring lightly by the side in the recliner.

It was Carlisle that had noticed me before he raced to my side.

"Edward, son? You're awake." Carlisle smiled as he helped me up, "how do you feel?"

"Fine I admitted," still trying to get up just as Jacob heard us move, "I need us the washroom."

"I can help him Carlisle." Before I knew it, Jacob lifted my bridal styled before pulling the machine with us. I felt a bit groggy to realize that Jacob was still smiling down at me.

"I can take it from here Jake." I giggled.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, I promise." I assured him before closing the door behind him, leaving a small gap just in case he needed to race to my side. That was his request. I didn't think I was that weak.

As I stood to relieve myself, I could feel the discomfort of the tubes coming from my hand. It had been attached to a bag of blood that had hung on the trolley next to me. It made me wonder if Carlisle was still withdrawing blood.

By the time I finished, Jacob had already met me at the door along with Esme now waiting for me. She had brought a plate of food that she was sure would help me. I hadn't said a word because I didn't know what to say at the moment, I was more distraught than anything.

"What is the blood for?" I asked finally, staring the bag.

"It's what was left over," Carlisle smiled slightly. "turns out the expectancy of amounts needed wasn't as much as I thought. You're body has been absorbing the blood we had taking. Soon you'll be strong enough the remove the drip."

"What about the others?" I asked with curiosity.

"Time still has to tell." He replied with a bit of disappointment. "They haven't responded yet, I'm a bit concerned."

"Why not use more blood then?" I asked.

"Because the amount you had given was enough to trigger something," He replied, "it's really up to them though, whether their bodies accept it or reject it. Right now I can' only let the toxins and venom run it's coarse."

Every one did as they were supposed to, including the pack. Surprisingly, each of them worded how grateful they were that I had been making a full recovery. I had only been out for a couple of days, and as I progressed, it seemed that my blood was affecting Rosalie and Emmett in a more positive manner.

By the time I had felt back to my normal self, I stayed by Carlisle as he waited for the response to heighten with the two vampires. Slowly they seem to be changing, and because of it, we were becoming more hopeful that we just might have found a cure for those who deserved a second chance.

"Well this interesting." Carlisle mentioned as he walked into the kitchen with his clipboard. Lately he's been spending more time at home, letting the hospital know that his children had fallen ill.

"What is it?" Esme asked as she hand breakfast over to Jacob and me.

"It's their respiratory system." Carlisle added. "I did some researching as I had with you Edward, and now I'm beginning to see the extra blood cells that you had. They're slowly developing like they should."

"So we have progress?" I asked.

"I believe so." He replied.

"I'll let the pack to remain on guard just in case." Jacob stood up to call in Sam and the others.

"Has Alice been able to pick up on anything?" I asked concerned.

"No, it's been frustrating her for the past while." Esme replied, "her theory is because she can't see you future either, the wolf genes could be blocking her visions from any of us."

"But she sees you both? Doesn't she?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "She believes that the cure will lead us to do the same."

"Do you want to?" I asked them both.

"That decision remains far out of question for now." Esme replied, "even though we discussed it, I believe she's envisioning the life she may have once, and if, we ask her and Jasper to follow in there footsteps."

"But why?" I asked a bit worried.

"It's just something we couldn't give them, and if they decide they want to live as humans once again, we choose not to stand in their way. " Esme continued, "but of course, it's entirely up to you as well."

"I mean if they asked me." I shrugged, "but what about you two, you can't possibly want to live for eternity?"

"Eternity has been all we had until you came." Carlisle replied blankly. "but then again, eternity has always sounded perfect for us. It's something that remains in discussion between the both of us."

"The pack has been informed," Jacob returned with Sam and Paul next to him.

"I'll let Alice and Jasper know." Esme made her way to the stairs.

"Do you think they could be a danger doc," Paul asked Carlisle.

"I can't be certain, but I'm definitely hoping for the best." Carlisle replied slightly worried.

"You need to know that we must act for the safety of everyone here, especially the communities surrounding us," Sam added, "if we must apologize ahead of time for the actions we must take, we just hope that you can bring it upon yourselves to understand."

"Of course Sam." Carlisle replied distressed. "Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be the only ones who understood this the most. We also made the promise to assist in their disposal if anything had gone wrong."

"Shhh…" That was Alice as she stood at the steps. "Do hear that?"

I quickly looked at the expressions in the room, all concerned and filled with worry. I couldn't understand what was going on until they all gasped again. I turned to see Jacob looking back at me.

"We can hear the heart beats."

**A/N: My plans were to reply through PM's to thank the reviewers, and I never seem to have the time. So I'll stick to the shout-outs since it seemed to work in the beginning.**

**So shout-out go to the reviewers of the last chapter ****heriyandi kurosaki****. ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****ThePsychoVamp****, ****jbarbosa12****, ****luvinlapush, and Aleshia Hester. I really do appreciate that each of you can take the time to let me know how I'm doing. I do hope you continue to review, and I will try my best to answer any questions. **

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**

**P.S. There's a poll on my profile if you're interested.**


	18. Chapter 18

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

I swear you could hear a pin drop.

Everyone's expression looked as if they were gasping for their last breath. Just as I began walking to the laboratory room, Carlisle was already ahead of me. He held his hand to me to stop where I was, making sure that it was safe for anyone to enter. By then Jacob already had his arm wrapped around me, pulling me into his embrace and reminded me that I needed to be careful.

Carlisle returned from the lab expressionless. Each family member gathered as he gave his prognosis.

"Their still unresponsive, but both are now transitioning a lot quicker now," He smiled, "I'm sure they'll be awake within a couple hours, until then, we need to prepare for any outcomes."

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to take Edward home to rest." Jacob requested.

I knew he was concerned for my health still, but I was kind of annoyed that he was still treating me like I was fragile. But I needed to remind myself that it was who Jacob was and who his wolf was. He could usually tell if I was tired before I did.

I'm guessing everyone felt the same as no did argue. I did feel a bit exhausted if I must admit, but I didn't want to. Rather than argue with Jacob, I decided that I might as well get in the car as he drove us home. We were playing the waiting game, and if Rose and Emmett's transitions were going to be as long as mine, we still had a few days before they would finally wake up. I was just hoping that it was as safe and secure as mine was.

Jacob must've felt my distress as I found myself staring out the window as we past the forest scenery. He grabbed my hand and kissed it once again, assuring me that everything was going to be okay from then on. A part of me believed him, but another part of me believed that all this could be too good to be true. I tried shrugging it off, but the easiest thing for me now was to ignore it.

I must've fell asleep before we had even arrived home. From what I could recall was my eyes closing and I was in dreamland finally. For once I was dreaming and nothing seemed to be bothering me. I figured that maybe life was finally handing a good hand, and I was ready for whatever that may happen.

I woke up to silence. A comfortable silence. Embraced in Jake's arms, his naked warm chest pressed against my cheek as he softly snored next to me. His arm wrapped around me still as he pulled me in closely subconsciously. I smiled and held onto him closer as I realized just how much I adored this man lying next to me. Of course I still needed to adjust to his temperatures, but that's a part of him that I could never change, or would ever for that matter if I could. He was like my sun through my darkest moments, leading me back to him and keeping me safe.

Being human was still something I needed to adjust to once again. I would stay in this one spot if I hadn't had to use the bathroom to relieve myself. As I made my attempts to get up without stirring, Jake's eyes shot open as he quickly leaned forward.

"Is everything okay?" He asked me concerned.

"I'm fine Jake," I chuckled. "I just need to use the washroom."

"Well…" he leaned back and grinned foolishly, "hurry back."

I made my way to the bathroom with a smile on my face, shaking my head at his neediness. It almost felt as if we were on a honeymoon stage every moment spent with him, but the thing was, I don't think marriage had ever crossed our minds just yet. I never really imagined a life spent with Jacob other than having to face the supernatural aspects of it, but now that it seemed plausible in most ways, I wondered if had ever thought about spending the rest of our lives together.

As I stared at the man in the mirror, I tried to find that specialness that Jacob claims he sees, but couldn't seem to pinpoint it. My eyes were back to their normal hazel color, something I was never too fond of. I always liked Jacob's though, his were dark and mysterious, solid as if they were meant to break way into my soul and stay there. Then there was his beautiful white smile. I don't think he pays any mind to any of his handsome features, but he does have a smile to die for. One that was strong enough to light the room up. My skin is almost pale, and his is so smooth and filled with color. Could it be the heart that now beats in me that he loves, or is it something more.

"Ed?" He called out, knocking on the door lightly, "are you okay love?"

I shook myself out of my daze, "yeah, I'm fine, I'm just cleaning up and brushing my teeth…" I looked around the sink, "if I had my tooth brush."

"Just use mine, it's the blue one." He called out again.

"Ummm…" I stared down at the toothbrush, "okay."

For being a person who takes germs seriously, I almost ignored him until I realized that I had kissed the man more than I could count. For once I decided to be a little spontaneous and not pay much mind to it.

As I finished, I walked back into the room to find the bed empty and the room a bit dark from the curtains covering half the window. This was the first time I had actually had the opportunity to see Jacob's room. Posters hung on the wall of people I hadn't recognized, pictures of people I was sure was his family, and clothes piled in the corner with several other things around the room that surrounded the bed we barely both fit on.

"Is everything okay love?" He stood behind me, both hands now on my waist as he kissed my shoulder.

"Yeah." I replied, "I'm just thinking…"

"About what?" He asked as he turned me to face him, his arms still wrapped around me as he snuck a kiss.

"How perfect this is… right now." I leaned in as he kissed me again, "I don't think I could have ever predicted this. Us. And now here we are, everything we've overcome.. I actually feel lucky."

"You feel lucky?" He chuckled, "I feel lucky. I could never imagine my life without you."

It did feel like a big relief at times. Having Jacob and knowing that I would be with him until the day I die, but a part of me wonders if the love we shared, is reasoned because of the imprint. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to ignore it. I just didn't want to waste time thinking of 'what if's?,' especially since we had what most couples would want.

With Jacob, it wasn't just sex. It was a constant connection that we made to show our affection for each other, a sort of ritual we've done to appreciate each other. We made love to each other, and every time has always been better than the one before. Could I really be a fool in love at some point? Probably.

As he lays above me, his soft kisses trailing down my body, his strong hands caressing my skin, his warm presence was enough send me into another world, one where we only belong. I'm weak to his touch, and I was okay with it, because I knew he'd always be there to take care of me. I didn't need to be brave when he led the way, when he brought me to ecstasy. To the climax.

He stares into my eyes again.

Such vulnerability. I'm sure he feels the same.

The pain is hardly there as he enters. It really is as if we were made for each other. The heat courses through me, making me weak as he begins to thrust with such passion, with desire to please me in every way. I cry out his name, I beg for his touch as he continues to pull me closer to him, his mouth grazing across my collarbone, my body clasping to him, hands grazing across his thin layered sweated back. His heat taking over us as he lifts me onto his lap, his arms wrapped around my waist with his cock still pushing upwards into me, making us both cry out in passion.

The closeness. His skin touching mine sends shivers down my spine as he lifts me up and pulls me down again. I almost see stars, as he holds onto me tighter, as he pushes forward again until he's on top of me again. The friction of his stomach rubbing my cock against mine is enough to send me off. Like fireworks. My whole body tingles before I feel the sudden jolt of energy that makes me squeeze onto him tighter and cry out, eyes rolled back as I run my hands through his sweaty scalp, pulling at his locks as he bites onto my collarbone once again.

As I hold onto him, he moves faster than I can fathom, making me weak as he thrusts harder until his muscles stiffen and he growls into my ear. I could feel the warmness of his seed shoot inside me; fill me until he can no longer control himself.

His body falls weak. Mine holds on until his massive frame collapses on top of me, giving me butterfly kisses until he slowly pulls out. At the same I time I still crave for that touch inside of me, but the feeling of relief settles.

I'm exhausted, and so is he.

He rests his head on my shoulder as he catches his breath; my fingers run through is raven locks, kissing his sweaty forehead. With his silent breaths, he whispers his devotion to me as his eyes close and falls into his slumber. I follow not too long after.

I didn't hear the phone ring, but Jacob must have.

I didn't hear much until Jacob came into the room with concern on his face.

"We have to get back to the manor right away." He began grabbing my clothes and his before lifting me up with him. "Carlisle believes that Emmett is almost ready to wake up."

"Already?" I asked, "has it been three days already?"

"Not exactly," he replied as he pulled me along with him, letting me dress on the way. "It's only been a day and a half."

"But how…" I ask and wonder as he phases and leans forward for me to climb on.

He didn't say anything after that. Which kept me thinking of Emmett's transition. Could him changing so quickly be a good thing, or a bad thing? What would the effects be on him? Would they be different than Rose's? Was this all going to work out in the end? What exactly is going to happen after this?

It didn't take long for us to finally arrive at the house. Sam and the others had already greeted us in their wolf forms, Jake now following me in his cut-offs as I made my way into the large house. No one was in sight, but I had already had known where to go.

"Edward?" Esme greeted us, "Carlisle is waiting for you."

We both followed her into the room where both Emmett and Rosalie were being kept, and soon we'd be discovering their fates. I had to admit that I was nervous for the both of them, but as far as it went, Carlisle said that everything seems to be going smoothly.

"His transition is rapid." Carlisle spoke, "and just like you, he's developed another type of blood cell that holds the cure."

"It passed onto them?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, and so has Rosalie." He continued to examine the couple, "which I believe has a strong reason."

"What do ya mean doc?" Jacob asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, the blood cell was created to assure that they can't be changed back," he paused for a moment, "but I still have to determine what happens if either of you were bitten."

"Wouldn't we die instead?" I asked.

"The could be the outcome," which made Jacob nervous, "but this also could mean that anyone who bites you, will be cured as well."

"How can you determine?" I asked.

"Well I did a couple tests and came up with some interesting stuff," he moved to a table with tubes and beakers, "thanks to Alice and Seth, I was able to determine what would happen if the venom of a vampire were exposed to the cell as well as the shifter."

"And…"

"Seth's had practically destroyed the cell, which mean that a shifters bite can still be fatal," he paused for a moment, "but when I exposed the venom to the cell, it was as if overtook it and began changing it into normal blood cells as well as the healing blood cell, as if it took over and the venom had disappeared." He stared at Emmett still, "this could mean that anyone cured, has the ability to cure others as well, which means that our existence could vanish within the next decade or so, but…"

"We can't test it fully." I muttered.

"Exactly." Carlisle agreed. "Until one of you can prove to live a life fulfilled, we can't go forth changing others when we're not sure if death is possible. We could be creating something that could be everlasting, and a bit farfetched. Until then, Rose and Emmett's existence will be the test theories. Whether they can live a fulfilling life of growing old and having a family with no harm done, I suggest we make sure that the cure is offered."

"But will every leech want the cure?" Paul asked.

"Not exactly." Carlisle replied, "this could also be dangerous, others might seek out to destroy those who hold the cure."

"Which is probably the reason Jacob imprinted on me." I mentioned, the others looked at me questionable. "Think about it, the day Jake imprinted on me, development took place the moment I came home. What better way to bring the cure unless it was protected by the one thing vampires were afraid of. I hardly think anyone would try to reach me unless they knew what they were up against."

"He's right." Sam chimed in, "Edward has not only been imprinted on by a shape shifter, but an alpha altogether. Most shifters that hear of this will make sure that he's protected as well, which means that perimeters will be tightened, and I doubt that any sort of vampire would be able to get near Washington at all. Especially if that means if it leads to a life of vampire-free existence, our future generation wouldn't need to shift."

"But don't you think that it's kind of redundant?" Leah asked.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Shifting is who we are." Paul answered, "we'd be giving up a gift that was granted to us."

"He's right." Jake added.

"Not necessarily." I interrupted, "shifters are always going to be needed as long as vampires like Carlisle and Esme are around. The balance will still be needed, and sometimes the transitions aren't always going to be successful. I believe this will just slow down the need for shifters. Right now, people are being changed without consequences. This is has to be the solution that halts it."

"You guys don't plan to change?" Leah asked the old couple.

"Not until it's needed." Carlisle replied. "Edward would know this because he knows just how passionate we are about making the change."

"Which is why we will stay by their sides." Alice added, all of us looking at the couple shocked. "Carlisle is going to need our abilities still to make sure that protection is a priority. I can see invaders, and Jasper knows how to handle any vampire that could be strategizing against us."

"But it all still depends on when they wake up." Seth said. "I don't mean to burst anyone's bubble, but these theories are in the air until Emmett and Rosalie can prove it."

"Prove what?"

Just then we could see Emmett's arms move. His hands reached for his face, rubbing his eyes as he struggled to sit forward. Quickly Carlisle and Jasper were by his side. Jacob held me back not knowing the circumstances yet, which meant that the others were close by.

"How are you feeling son?" Carlisle asked the man.

"Human," he teased with a chuckle, shaking his head as he now sat up in his hospital gown. "Ugh… I have major head-ache."

"It'll pass I'm sure." Carlisle, "if not, I'll give you some painkiller just in case."

"How's Rose?" He asked, turning to his girlfriend lying on the gurney next to him.

"She's progressing." Carlisle replied, "are you hungry? Thirsty? Is there anything we can do?"

"I think I need to take a leak." He chuckled again.

Carlisle slowly helped him stand and led him to the restroom. Most of us watched in awe with Emmett and his change. He did look human again. His hair returned to the light brown color, his eyes went back to the blue-ish green hue that I remember. It almost looked as if he went back to his body mass that he used to be rather than the major bulked up dude he turned into when he was a vampire. He looked normal.

"Is anybody there?"

That was Rose. Esme and Alice were by here side before any of us could realize that the girl had even moved. Just like Emmett, she leaned forward slowly, wiping her eyes to adjust to light. She too complained too that she had a headache and pleaded to use the washroom.

"You look beautiful." Emmett stood at the bathroom door. Standing in awe as his girlfriend stood where she was, blushing and realizing who he meant.

"You'll have to excuse her." Alice interrupted as she led her then sister to the washroom.

"She's human!" Emmett chuckled almost excited. "I can't believe it worked."

"Yes, but there are still tests that need to be taken before we can let you guys do anything." Carlisle replied. "Only for precautions."

"Yeah I get it," Emmett smiled, "would I be asking for too much if I was craving for something to eat."

"Like what?" Jasper asked unsure.

"Food brother," Emmett chuckled, pulling the man in for a hug, causing Emmett to wince in pain, "damn, I forgot that I'm not as strong as you anymore."

"You're taking a lot adjusting to this." I smiled.

"Eddie?" He looked in my direction, slowly walking towards me before Jake and Sam could block me.

"Not yet!" Carlisle chimed in, "we have to assure that you're safe enough to approach any human for that matter."

Emmett put his hands up in surrender. "I get it, my bad. I just wanted to thank him."

"You're welcome." Was all I said.

"We can't thank you enough Edward." Rose came in from behind Emmett, realizing that some sort of substance was coming from here eyes.

"Are those tears?" Emmett asked.

"They don't look like it." Carlisle examined as a shiny substance came trickling down her cheek, "it almost looks as if the venom is still running through her system."

"But how?" I asked concerned.

"It can't be." Rosalie began to panic as she wiped her eyes.

"It isn't." Carlisle rubbed the substance between his fingers, "your body is still cleaning out the toxins from what I can tell. There's just a hint of what could be left. I'm sure it'll disappear."

"So they're fine?" Seth asked.

"As of now." Carlisle announced as he led them with Esme back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Esme began to cook a meal not only for the couple, but the entire pack and me. She invited us to stay as in a celebration, and for once I had to agree with her. This was the beginning of something.

"Edward?" I turned to see Emmett standing with Rosalie close to him, "Jacob?" he nodded his head in respect, "could we speak to Edward for a moment," Jacob seemed a bit hesitant. "…alone."

I could see that Jacob was conflicted, and Sam and few of the others were already tensing up. I placed my hands on his arm, "Jake," I should be fine. "I wont be far, trust me." He nodded as I followed the couple out onto the balcony in the back.

"I suggest you wear a sweater or a jacket out there, it's not exactly summer time anymore." I informed them as I slipped on my pullover sweater.

"You're absolutely right," Rose giggled as she put on one of her favorite coats.

Peace. It was the only way I could explain the forest's atmosphere. The evening was beginning to settle in so the mist was beginning to fall closer to forests floor, leaving the beautiful view of mysteriousness. We all seemed very intrigued by the sight, and going as we were, we hadn't really had any opportunities to sit and appreciate it more.

"It's funny how we could forget what life gives us." Rosalie leaned on the balcony rail, still staring in awe at the sight.

"Well when it's taken away from you, appreciating something that has a life cycle is kind of hard to understand." I replied. "Even though we weren't vampires as long as the others, we still lost the value of life because ours was unlimited. Why compare to something when we couldn't have it?"

"It makes sense," Rose shrugged, "but not anymore, thanks to you."

"She's right," Emmett added, "which is why I wanted to bring you hear to apologize for the many ways I put you life through hell."

"It doesn't matter anymore." I shrugged.

"It shouldn't, but I still want to let you know that I have the sincerest gratitude for you, for everything you went through, for everything I put you through, does not excuse the constant guilt I feel. And yet, you still gave me something I would never expected; life."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, I had no right to deny you both of yours." I shrugged. "The grudges I held were never against anyone really because I found myself blaming the disease for taking everything away from me. I was upset because I would never get to experience what most would. That's when I heard of your guy's disappearance. The entire town went looking for you and I was stuck in the hospital fighting for my life."

"How come you never told anyone you were sick?" Rosalie interrupted.

"I didn't want any pity." I shrugged, "my father was going to need someone to take care of him, and I was running out of time. Slowly the news began to spread around and I was getting more visitors than I wanted. That's when Jacob discovered it as well and that's when he began telling me his secrets. I was burdened with his existence as well after he told me he imprinted."

"Which is why you had to come back." Emmett added, "it almost seems like you been to hell and back."

"Not necessarily," I replied, "Jake has been making this a lot easier, and now I can't see doing this without Jacob. He's been my rock ever since, and hopefully I'll be able to at least see my father for at least a moment once all of this is sorted out. What about your guy's parents?"

"I won't go back if I even had a chance." Emmett replied. "My dad is such a prick, which is why I probably treated everyone else like crap, and my mom seems to always agree with the bastard. I'm not going back to that."

"I won't either." Rose shrugged, holding onto Jacob. "My father has neglected us since my mother passed, and my step-mother has done but treated me like dirt. Olivia, her birth daughter has always got all of the attention."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"No, don't be." Rose moved closer to me, "can I hug you?" I nodded, "I want to thank you for giving me back my life, and Emmett's. If you haven't come back into our lives and changed it, we'd be stuck in a rut and facing an eternity of the constant reminders of the life we wanted, now we can have it."

"So what now?" I asked them.

They both shrugged before Rosalie continued. "Probably stay until we can leave on our own to start our lives. Carlisle had said that he would help us get on our feet. Hopefully we can get married and start a family like we had always wanted to." She smiled foolishly, "be as it may, I can't thank you enough Edward for giving us this opportunity."

"Your welcome," I smiled, "even though I don't believe I had done much, but I am happy for the both of you and wish you both the best of luck."

"Well thank you, for everything."

**A/N: Big shoutouts to those who reviewed the last chapter… ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****JesAFan****, ****heriyandi kurosaki****, ****unicorn55****, ****Eat my Words 4 me****, ****luvinlapush, and of course ****. I appreciate all of your opinions and taking the time to leave a few kind words. It really does help me continue.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I just want you to know that everything in this chapter needed to happen for a reason. You might not like it, but I still want you guys to review, it really does help me get the updates out faster. **

**D: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

I've been keeping myself distracted lately. Since everything that's been happening, I get this eerie feeling that something bad is going to happen, and I despise it. Helping Rose and Emmett move to Port Angeles has been my sort of distraction while Jake is off with the pack more and the Cullen's seem to be keeping a close watch, especially Alice.

Carlisle figures that Port Angeles is the safest place for the couple for now. This way they remain close, yet far enough so hopefully no one would recognize them and realize they were never gone in the first place. Emmett and Rosalie however were just eager to start their lives over once again.

I was more caught up in the middle because now it seemed we were back to our old ways. Me feeling a bit alone. I didn't want to bring it up to Jacob both because he's been so busy with pack duties, and confiding in anyone else just seemed a bit odd at the moment. Lately I just found myself driving home after visiting with Rose and Emmett and eating by myself until Jake made it home. Most of the time I was asleep before that, and by the time he woke up, I was gone.

I was beginning to wonder if he was feeling my absence as well.

I've been afraid to admit it to myself, but it was as if we were slowly drifting apart. I'd find myself crying to myself sometimes because I worry that this was all too good to be true. Usually when you enjoy the great times, the hard times are not far behind, and I feared that we hadn't reached it just yet.

It took us a couple days to finally get Rose and Emmett settled into their place, and I ran out of excuses for invading their space, so I was usually left at home once again. I was beginning to feel like a burden again. Cooking food to distract myself from coming close to facing depression. Nowadays, everyone seemed to busy to stop and realize what we have or what we had.

Usually Jacob was tired and exhausted when he got home, and I could see that life was draining him. I wanted him to ask for some time to rest, but that would be selfish for me to suggest that. Since the Cullen's been on watch, so have they.

I found myself in the kitchen once again, wrapping Jacob's untouched breakfast while I cleaned up after myself when the phone rang. I wasn't expecting much and figured it was probably one of the guys calling for Jake when I heard Alice's voice in a panic.

"They know!" She blurted out.

"Who knows?" I asked confused, "whoa, whoa, slow down Alice, what's going on?"

"The Volturi Edward." She spoke in a shaky tone, "they're sending their best to investigate. If I'm correct, if they discover you, they will take action and use you as experimental purposes. That or dispose of you."

I lost my breath for a moment before I could respond. "That means that Rose and Emmett are in danger too?"

"Possibly." She replied, "which is why we've been keeping a close eye on Antoine and his mate Penelope."

"Who?" I asked confused. "What? Who are they?"

"I thought you knew Edward?" She said, "we were approached by two more vampires that requested the cure, Carlisle figured that it needed more testing so he ran it by the pack. Jake was supposed to let you know?"

"But how?" I asked a bit upset.

"Carlisle still has some of you blood." She sounded a bit worried, "I'm sorry Edward, I was sure that you knew by now, but their transitions are more than half way past."

"I didn't know, and why didn't anyone inform me that my blood has been practically floating around Carlisle's lab?"

"That was the last of it." Alice added, "please don't be upset, we only want to help."

"Do you know who these vampires are? They could be working for the Volturi for all we know?" I said worried.

"I did my research Edward, I'm sure of it. They've been searching for the cure for centuries," she explained, "they're like us Edward, they fed off of animals for so long that they begged for this."

"Okay, okay, " I shook my head in frustration, "what do you guys know so far? How much time do we have?"

"Who's that Ed?" Jacob came in looking tired.

"Alice." I informed him quickly before going back to Alice, "A couple weeks at the most?"

"What is it?" Jacob asked concerned, I put my finger up for a moment.

"I'll let you talk to Jacob." I muttered before handing him the phone.

I walked away more upset rather than worried. I was left out the loop of everything that was going on. Did I deserve knowing about the transitions, I don't know, but in a way I felt as if I was being betrayed somehow. Rather than facing any confrontations with Jacob, I raced to the bathroom and turned on the water. I locked the door and stepped into the shower feeling… blindsided.

I kept coming up with excuses for everyone really, especially Jacob. I just hoped that since Jacob was so busy that he didn't tell me, or that he wanted to keep me safe in some way. Either way, none of it seem to make sense because he would always telling me anything I needed to know. It really felt as if we were drifting apart, and it scared me. I could only let the tears fall.

I kept asking myself if I was overreacting.

When Jacob knocked on the door and asked if I was okay, I lied and told him I was. Deep down though, I wanted to yell and scream at him that I wasn't. I wanted him to know just how crappy I was feeling lately, and this was only making it worse. But I couldn't admit it to myself. I wanted us to be perfect. I wanted us to be okay with everything.

I sat in the water until it began to get cold and Jacob was starting to become concerned. I didn't know whether if it was for me or for the fact that I was in there longer than the usual. By the time I turned the water off, I could hear the voices of the pack outside the door, all in discussion of what I assumed to be about the news that Alice broke to us. I may not have to be a vampire to know the difference in the change of volumes of their conversations. It seemed the moment I turned off the water, their conversations went lower, almost to loud whispers.

I dried off and got dressed. Rather than joining the group in the living area, I walked into the back and into the room.

I felt drained, and a bit exhausted. I didn't want to talk to anyone and I was sure that Jacob would be coming in any time soon.

But he didn't.

I didn't know what hurt more, him not checking on me, or him leaving me with Seth without a word spoken. I knew this by getting a drink of water and seeing Seth on the couch watching some sort of sports network. I could see that he wanted to say something, but he looked a bit uncomfortable to speak a word as I passed him and walked back into the room.

I laid there in the dark, and for once, I cried myself to sleep.

Several hours later, I could hear the ruckus going on in the living area. More voices. Some I didn't recognize. I lay still trying to hear at least some of what they were saying, but most of it was a bit muffled.

I felt like a child being punished to my room.

But that didn't stop me from going to the bathroom. As soon as the door opened, the voices died down. As I walked down the hall, I could see a few of the faces stare at me as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I only recognized Sam's, the other's were one's I didn't recognize. I did what I had to do and washed my hands and brushed my teeth, realizing that it was already nine in the evening. After that, I made my way back to the room and closed the door as if nothing happened.

That was until the door creaked open.

I remained silent.

"Ed, love?" I could hear Jacob speak quietly, "are you doing okay."

I didn't say a thing. I looked in his direction to let him know that I was slightly listening.

"We have a few visitors." He came in slowly, sitting next to me. I still wouldn't anything, only looking at him expressionless. "They're from the Makah tribe, and the alpha wants to meet you. Sort of to see if you are what we say you are."

"Why?" was all I said.

"In order to protect you, once he see who you are, he can help me spread it to the other packs so we can strengthen our perimeters." He held out his hand.

I grabbed it to help me up and followed him quietly down the hall. For once, I felt careless. I didn't want to be here, but where could I go?

I think I was in a whole different world when I entered the living area. All eyes were on me, but my focus was on nothing. I stared blankly and could hardly hear the conversations going on around me. I wasn't sure who was who, or if I was being asked a question, just that I was the main focus of the room.

"Is he okay?" One of the men asked. He was of native descend, tall and built like the others, square jaw, dark eyes, masculine features.

"I'm fine." I replied blankly.

"He looks a bit lost." I hear one of the others mutter to another.

"You'll have to excuse Edward," Jacob put his hand on my arm, "he's still in a state of shock over the news."

"He is human like you say." The tallest of them spoke. "But how do we know he used to be a vampire?"

"Ask they council." I muttered. "They still don't trust me."

"A little hostile?" The other one spoke.

"Excuse me!" I said annoyed.

Walking back to my room, their conversations were back to discussing me while I could feel Jacob follow me. I knew there were going to be some confrontations, and for once, I was ready for it.

"What was that all about?" Jacob shut the door behind him and turned on the light.

I turned quickly. "You know exactly what that was about!" I said frustrated, "they were practically insulting me and you just sat there."

"What could I say?" He argued, "he's an alpha too, I have to show my respect to him and his pack in order to form an alliance."

"By disrespecting me?" I said back, "Clearly the man doesn't trust me."

"He just needs a chance to get to know you, that's why I called you," Jacob raised his voice a bit, "and I wasn't disrespecting you."

"You sure didn't stick up for me like you had with Paul and Jared." I stated. "You barely even looked at me unless you had to address me."

"You have to understand that I have to keep it neutral in order for them to offer their help." He stated, "they meant no harm."

"Well I sure feel like shit." I admitted.

"You're overreacting." He said, "in no way did they mean to disrespect you. It's going to take a moment for them to see our truth."

"When were you going to tell me the truth?" I muttered.

"Truth?" He looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"The other transitions Jacob?" I said more upset, "the fact that I'm being left out of the loop with everything that's going on. What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong Ed." He moved closer. "I didn't tell you because I figured you didn't need to know, not unless something bad happened."

"And why are you calling me Ed? You never called me that?" I asked annoyed. "Something has changed between us Jacob and it's beginning to freak me out."

"I always called you Ed?" He seemed questionable. "I didn't notice it much until you said it."

"It's not like I'm desperate for attention Jake, but the neglect has me questioning." I said frustrated. "You're constantly on patrol, the Cullen's are on constant watch. I get that I'm human, but that doesn't mean I can't help in any way."

"I'm trying babe, everything I'm doing is to keep you safe."

"But you forgot about me, I'm not fragile Jacob," I argued, "lately, I've been feeling disconnected, and it scares me."

"I haven't been that much of a good boyfriend? Have I?"

"Neither of us have I guess." I shrugged. "We don't communicate anymore Jake, and when we do, it's brief and awkward. What is going on with us?"

He shrugged, "I wish I knew."

"I just need to be left alone, please."

"But Ed?"

"Please Jake, I don't want to say anything else that I might regret." I sighed in defeat, "just let them know to talk to Carlisle or something, I can't give them proof when they probably already think that it's strange that you imprinted on me."

"How?"

"Isn't it obvious Jake," I interrupted him, "they gave us the same look that Paul and Jared used to give us. I mean, you didn't even have to hold my hand for them to give us those same dirty looks."

"I really don't know what to say or think Edward, what do you want me to say?"

"Looks like you need time to think too." I said annoyed, it was beginning to feel like a one-way street.

He left like before. I get that he was most likely upset and that I wasn't helping that much with it either. But what was said needed to be said. Every relationship wasn't meant to be perfect, and this one shouldn't be any different. But the fact is, it is. The imprint. Somehow it's supposed to give foundation for something unbreakable, but now it feels like we keep pushing each other away. I was beginning to think that I let myself into this relationship quicker than I should have.

I expected some sort of apology at least. That's how Jacob usually fixes the slightest problems between us, but I woke up to nothing.

Again I was left with Seth while the others were out at who-knows-where. It almost felt like depression. I tried occupying myself and convincing myself that maybe Jake will come back and say or do something.

Until then, I found myself keeping Seth company rather than moping around and making myself more miserable.

"Is everything okay?" Seth asked as I sat next to him, eating my cereal.

I shrugged, "I really don't know Seth."

"I've never heard you guys argue like that before." He admitted.

"It's because we never had." I admitted. "Usually we can tell each other everything, but lately it's been so crazy that we practically forgot how to communicate. It's as if we're slowly drifting apart."

"But you're his imprint." Seth stated, "I figured that Jacob would still be treating you like a king."

"It's not like I expect him too Seth, but when his personality seems to change day by day, I feel as if I'm being left behind." I didn't realize that a tear was falling down my cheek, "I'm scared Seth."

"He'll come around, I'm sure Jake is just as lost as you are." Seth tried comforting me.

"I think the imprint is breaking." I said unsure.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I don't feel the closeness anymore." I admitted, "ever since I became human and we found out I was the cure, I started to feel the emptiness."

"Have you asked Jake about it?"

"He hasn't been around much for me to even speak a word." I shrugged. "Lately he comes home to sleep, then he leaves."

"What about the need to be around each other?" Seth asked concerned.

I shrugged again. "I've been feeling so drained lately Seth that I hadn't noticed it until recently. But wanting him near is different than actually wanting him around. I keep looking for reasons to keep him close when there are times I'm actually unaware that we haven't been intimate."

"I just don't get it." Seth more of thought out loud.

"When I'm distracted, sometimes I forget that I even have a boyfriend." I continued. "then I come home and remember that I've been feeling alone lately. It makes me wonder if Jacob actually feels my absence. If he's feeling exactly how I feel?"

"Did you tell him that?"

"I tried getting the words out, but he seemed too distracted with the packs to form an alliance than how I felt about everything." I said. "He even calls me by my name now."

"There has to be some reason to this?" Seth said, now deep in thought. "You mentioned that this began when you became human."

"Actually, it was more likely after Rose and Emmett's transition." I admitted. "When I began helping them with adjustments, Jacob didn't seem as concerned as he usually was. I began to notice a change more when he didn't seem concerned that I wasn't home when normally he'd be ready to send the pack out to look for me. He was sleeping when I got home that night. The intimacy level dropped drastically as it seems."

"Could it have something to do with curing vampires?" Seth asked.

"I don't think so." I gave it a thought.

"But think about it Edward," Seth said in theory, "it began when Rose and Emmett became human, and now that the other two are in transition, things seem to be getting more intense. Something must be messing with the balance of it in order for it to tear you both apart."

"So you're saying because I chose to help others regain their humanity, it's affecting the bond that I have with Jacob?" I had to ask out loud in order for it to make sense.

"It may be possible," he shrugged, "but maybe the reasons of you becoming human are being tested once again."

As much as I didn't want to believe what Seth was saying, but it could be possible. Maybe I was just a tool in all of this. Once my duties were fulfilled, I'd have to return to the life I once had, or start over. That could possibly mean that I would have to do it without Jacob.

"My blood could be the host of what the bond really meant." I muttered, "maybe the more vampire's I help leads to losing it all in the first place. Once the cure spreads throughout every vampire cured, Jake wont need a reason to protect me anymore."

"That can't be true." Seth said.

"It's possible now that I think of it." I thought out, "Rose and Emmett's blood now holds the cure too, and I wouldn't doubt that Anthony and his mate will either. Once it spreads, my purpose to stay close to the pack wont mean anything. Carlisle said that if another vampire bit me, it could be possible that I'd cure them rather than change back myself. The possibilities of me being harmed are next to none, unless I die naturally."

"But Jacob still needs to protect you from being bit, we all do." Seth argued, "what happens if you die from losing too much blood from being bit."

"Then I'd go naturally." As much as I hated it, it was beginning to make sense to me.

"You can't seriously think that Edward?" Seth seemed upset, "I'm sure that you and Jake were made for each other. We all see it now."

"Maybe." I shrugged getting up to make more coffee, "but it could be possible that we just needed to open your eyes to something else."

"I don't think so."

"Well I do." I turned to Seth, "look Seth, you heard me when I said I was beginning to feel the disconnection. Whose to say that Jake won't wake up one morning and feel nothing for me? I need to prepare myself for the worse."

"What do you mean?" He asked a bit unsettled.

"I don't know what I mean Seth," I shrugged in frustration, "but I don't want to wake up one morning, or worry that the next time I see Jacob that he won't feel the same way he had the moment he laid eyes on me. I love him too much to think of the worse, but that's all it has been."

Before Seth could continue, a howl could be heard from not too far, then another, and another. I knew that something was about to go down, or Seth was needed for something far more important than me.

I was a bit surprised when Seth came over to me, his large frame reaching for me and giving me one of the warmest hugs I could recall.

"We're going to figure this out Ed, I promise."

I didn't know how to respond. The fact that it was the first time I seen tears come from the teen's eyes made me speechless. I knew Seth was passionate, but I didn't think that this would bother him as much as it did. I regretted even confiding in him, but he did help me realize a lot of things.

With every howl, I was beginning to feel that something was about to go down, and I wasn't sure who was going to break the news to me.

Sitting in front of the TV, staring blankly at it didn't seem to help. But what else could I do to pass time. The house was already clean, chores were all done, and dinner had passed. I kept flicking through the channels, trying to occupy myself from thinking of the worse, but that's all that remained on my mind.

It wasn't long until I realized that I was in the room. It was as if I was on pilot mode until I realized that I was folding my clothes and placing them in my luggage case. It made me wonder if I really was going anywhere or if I was just organizing in a weird way. I didn't stop until all my things were packed and by the door.

That's when I felt it.

My chest ached, my pulse picked up at an alarming rate, my ribcage began to ache, and my breaths began to falter as I gasped for a breath. My heart thumped louder than it had before until it started to sound like a stampede of horses running through my body until it all stopped in an instant. Then as if my body gave out, it felt as if my insides collapsed the same time my body hit the floor.

My heart had broken.

I was sure of it.

The moment I moved, it felt as if blood was coming straight from my chest. I reached to feel for any wet substance, but was tricked with a dry but cold chest. Where my heart was, didn't feel real. I felt hollow. I felt dead.

I felt alone.

By the time I was able to regain my strength, to stand up and feel my body regain what was lost, I wanted to break down in tears. I knew exactly what it was. As much as I wanted to deny everything, the man now standing in front of me was enough for me to confirm it.

Jacob.

He stood at the doorway, expressionless. The man I thought I knew looked like a stranger to me. His frame slouched, his hair tousled, his body shivered for the first time, and now, a tear fell down his cheek.

"Why can't I feel you? Why can't I feel your heart beat when I know it's there?" He asked confused.

Rather than break down in front of him, I made every attempt to stand strong and walk up to him one last time, "because my heart. It doesn't belong to you anymore."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your free Jake." I tried to smile. "You don't need me anymore."

Was I expecting him to follow me? No. And he didn't. I walked passed him and put my things in the trunk. I watched him as he watched me from the doorway. I didn't want him knowing that inside I wanted to cry, so I waved with a forced smile before getting into the car and driving away.

The last thing I could really recall of him was the blank expression he gave me. I expected to see him at least run to the end of the driveway as I left, but as I looked in the rear-view mirror, he was nowhere in sight.

That's when I let the tears fall like waterfalls.

**A/N: So, I hope you're not too mad. Review and let me know what you think, remember every review counts for a faster update. I'm thinking the next chapter, we might get to see what's going on in Jacob's head, what do you guys think? Anyways… review.**

**Shoutouts go to ****JesAFan****, ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****Romantific****, ****heriyandi kurosaki****, ****photographlivelovelaugh****, and ****luvinlapush.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter sounding depressing, but like all of my fics, it's needed for the story to progress. Hopefully this will help you understand what's going through their heads.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

* * *

***^*^Jacob^*^***

It didn't feel right. I should've gone with my gut in the first place. But the cure was all that everyone could think of. This meant that it could spread like a pandemic, and the existence of vampires could be close to gone. I just didn't think that it would be the next chapter to my new beginning. Another excuse to put me through hell when I tried for so long to open doors that have been closed. I'd lose the one thing that meant the world to me. I'd lose him. My imprint.

But everything came rushing in I couldn't tell that everything I wanted to live by, was passing my by like a train rushing through town. Something in the back of my mind constantly bothered me, reminding me that I was going too fast, I was missing out life, but I wouldn't listen. Forming an alliance with surrounding packs was my first priority, then making sure that Edward we being kept safe from practically everything was right next to it, I just didn't know how that was making everything look so… lonely. No one really had time to stop and spend time with him because I kept them all on alert. Then there was me being far too protective that I was slowly beginning to realize that I was neglecting _his_ needs.

After finally getting in contact with the closest tribe, the pack requested they meet with my imprint. They needed to see him with their own eyes; unfortunately, I didn't come to think to run this by _him_. Everything I was doing didn't include him until it was too late and I was called out for it. I didn't see any of the shit I was doing until he told me. I was constantly neglecting him, practically avoiding him when I got home.

I haven't even made love to him for a couple weeks now, and I was slowly beginning to realize it. But eventually, it all became too late. He was pissed at me, and I; rather than comfort him like I should've, I took off hoping that this would all pass over. Besides my anger was getting the best of me, Edward was the last person I wanted to take it out on. But he was being stubborn, but then I couldn't blame him.

The selfish part me. I wanted to blame him for everything going sour, but he's been nothing but supportive since day one. I was pushing him away without knowing it. Ever since Emmett and Rose began their transitions, we were falling apart and we never knew it. Then Carlisle came with a request for two other nomads I knew nothing about, claiming that they were newborns that wanted nothing but the cure. I approved of it believing that everything was just getting better.

I just didn't think I'd be facing the consequences of it.

I asked Sam about it. But he's never heard of it. He was the one who explained to me what imprinting on your soul mate really meant. It meant falling in love with the same person more and more each day. It meant having that someone promised to share the rest of your life with. They were the definition of what love really meant. I didn't understand it until I felt it. It was like a constant warmth that gave you comfort and tranquility. A rhythm that ran smooth with every waking moment. But most of all, a sanctuary that you never thought existed.

Which is why I never understood why I was being pulled away from mine when I worked so hard to prove to everyone that what we had, had a worth. It scared me with every second that passed. The more I tried to figure it out, the more my head became clouded and overwhelmed to the point I was clueless to life. I became a walking zombie.

Then it happened.

The pack had been summoned for the final transformation of the nomads, and we were required to stand near once they woke in case of some severe aftermaths. No one expected to feel the drastic shift of the earth when they two ex-vampires open their eyes and welcomed themselves back to their human lives. Everything came crashing down. My entire body loss feeling as it collapsed to the floor like I went paralyzed.

But I could feel it on the inside. The pain. The sorrow. The loss.

Distorted voices passed through my mind like a radio changing stations. My sight became blurred. Silhouettes could be seen running past my vision. I kept hearing my pack brothers ask me what was wrong. The panic in their voices was enough for me to climb back to reality. But everything still felt so heavy.

Until –_snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_

It was like whatever binds or chains that was holding me to floor, snapped all in one and set me free. But what should have felt like relief, felt emptier. With every eye on me, I still remained where I was, thoughts blank with the concern of others. Until they began to look at me with fear, almost as if they were offended, like I was a ghost in their eyes.

They felt it before me.

My head began to flood with thoughts of how this could have happened, and whatever it was, I had no clue of it. They were _talking_ around me as if I wasn't here. Sam ordered Paul and Jared to follow him as they questioned the council, the others were to stick around and keep and eye one me as well as the newly changed humans.

And yet, I still didn't know what they meant until I could feel as if my heart disappeared. Everything that defined me had no definition. My existence was only to exist rather than to live now.

It was Seth and Leah that stared at me as if they were grieving for me, nudging my muzzle to comfort me. I couldn't think or say much, just that they knew I was confused and what felt like my heart had been broken.

That's when I knew. I didn't want it to be true, but I knew it felt close to losing a big part of me. I had to find out myself. I had to see _him._ I had to know why. I needed his assurance that everything was okay. But it seemed that the closer I came to him, I lost every notion of what it meant to be by his side.

As I raced through the forest, maneuvering through the brush, ignoring the voices calling out to me to come back, I ran faster, repeating to myself that this can't be happening. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. The more my paws treaded to my destination, the heavier my hollowness felt, like I was being filled with betrayal and discomfort the closer I came to the house I called home.

The lights were dim. Smoke barely coming from the chimney. Rain now pelting and dinging on the silver roof. The fog slowly crawled across the moist ground, the wind blowing slightly, and the atmosphere becoming darker with every footstep I took.

I phased and pulled on my shorts as I walked up the creaky steps of the porch. The screen door was closed, but the door was opened. I watched confused as _he _came into sight, carrying his luggage to the living room, tears falling down his face. Normally, I would race to his side and wipe them and let him know that everything was going to be okay, but this time, I wasn't sure I was strong enough to do it.

What we were feeling, what I was feeling, was what it felt like as if we had already broken up, and he was going his separate ways without telling me.

Slowly and quietly, I opened the door and watched _him_ as he whimpered and wiped his rosy cheeks. Then walking back to the room that we called ours, disappearing and reappearing shortly after carrying another bag with him, then he saw me.

I didn't recognize him this time. His hazel eyes were being drained with the tears that I should be weeping. His cheeks were rosy from the tearstains and constant wiping. His chestnut locks tousled and tangled and pulled back from running his fingers through them over and over. His jacket was buttoned to the top with a scarf wrapped around his neck, and his knuckles were white from gripping onto his suitcases.

Finally, I could feel the tear fall down my cheek.

Finally, I could speak.

"Why can't I feel you? Why can't I feel your heart beat when I know it's there?" I asked worried.

It was strange to see him to try and smile and walk over to me, but I could see that he was struggling, "because my heart. It doesn't belong to you anymore."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked almost angered.

"Your free Jake." He hid his face for a moment. "You don't need me anymore."

I was shocked to hear this –like I had no say in any of this- shocked to see him walk past me without another spoken word. I turned to see him already loading the last of his things into his car as he gave me on last look. That was the look I would never forget because I'm the one who cause it.

I broke him.

I was sure my expressions were mute, and I was sure that if I had chased after him, I wouldn't know what to say, or how to say it. Just that something happened somewhere and we both don't know why.

With his car disappearing in the night, every piece of me left with him. I was furious. Angry. Defeated. But mostly just pissed right off. I couldn't hold it in anymore I blew a fuse and began thrashing the place.

The coat stand was the first thing to fly out the door as it hit the ground and shattered into sticks and splinters. The first dining chair flew across the room while the second shattered across the dining table. The third and fourth were out the window before I could comprehend that I was in a rage fit. My fist collided with the coffee table, splitting that in half as I threw it on the table and chair pile. The sofa flipped against the wall along with the lazy-boy being tossed against the other wall.

By this time I was being pulled away.

It was Sam and Paul. I didn't care though. I hated the world, and I wanted everyone and everything to know it. But they wouldn't let me go as much as I tried to thrash through their grasp. I wanted them to be mad at me for swinging at them, but they kept trying to calm me just as Jared and Embry arrived along with Leah and Seth.

All I could see was red.

Whatever they were saying was falling upon deaf ears. I wanted to destroy this house and every memory that came with it. But none of them would let me. As much as I broke free by swinging my fists and practically beating the shit out my pack brothers, they still were trying to calm me down.

Just like a switch, I couldn't do it anymore. It took me a moment to realize that I was balling my eyes out by now, and everything I held onto, was breaking free like a river breaking through a dam. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The pain was unbearable. As much as Sam and Paul tried to convince me that everything was going to be okay, I found it hard to believe either of them.

It really did feel as if I lost everything.

As I sat in the mud balling my eyes out, it was as if the house was staring at me, mirroring the pain I felt with what was lost with it. Windows were shattered, doors were off the hinges, walls were destroyed, and the furniture lay everywhere like a tornado had hit us. I made another mistake and destroyed that last thing that had meaning to me. Not only had I shared memories with _him_ there, but with my family.

"FUUUCCCKKKK!" I growled frustrated, pulling myself away.

I slowly stood in front of the broken life I now had, staring at the used-to-be's. Wallowing in self-pity because I believed that it was all I had.

"What the hell did I do?" I cursed myself. "What am I going to do?"

"Listen Jake!" It was Seth this time that had caught my attention. "Listen! You're going to pull yourself together okay, why? Because we're all here to help you. You're going to get some rest and we're going to eventually clean this up. Right now, we need to figure out what is going on."

"He's right Jake." Sam added, "go to my place, and get some rest while we figure this all out. I'll ask Carlisle if he has any theories."

I could have argued, but I was far to weak to even give a damn. They were right, I needed a moment to let myself think things through. Nothing was making sense to me, and the more I reacted before I thought about it, the crappier things turned out to be. I was a total mess and I hated it.

***^*^Edward^*^***

I've been looking for distraction.

But my heart feels so heavy. My head hurts. My body feels weak. My memories keep running in thin air, waiting to collapse and cave through the invisible ground that was once sturdy. The strength: no longer intact. Everything I lived for, feels like a closed book I'm never allowed to read again. That one love story that has been forgotten; faded with the once emotions that made the words come to life.

Moping seems a lot easier. Never having to face the pallets of bravery and hope because I'm just afraid to shatter at the sights of a once perfect picture. For once, I hoped that whatever I could do, could take away the constant agony of a life I had hoped stayed intact.

Sometimes its feels as if I'm standing in an empty space as the world revolves around me, but not about me, images of people passing by in a blur, silence could be heard from nothings that plague me. No one sees the tear that trickles down my cheek –mainly because I won't let him or her see my vulnerability.

After a week of building my brick walls, I cemented another around that one so no one could bother me. No one could see me. Staring mostly into the gloomy nights, watching as the nobodies come and go to check my sanity. Did I pay them any mind? No –I couldn't when my mind had been completely shut down. Just the feeling of the cold duvet that covered my tired body gave me some sort of comfort that I was breathing. I just didn't want to breath.

I'm home, but this place sure doesn't feel like it. The warmth that I had adapted to was no longer there to encase me and comfort me. The heavy thump of the heart I grew to love hear next to my ear, was no longer there whenever I woke up. The comfort of having everything disappeared the moment I realized that things just don't last the way they should.

It really felt, as it was all a lie.

Too good to be true.

Then I could hear him at times. His voice like a recording playing over and over, his laughter that made it easier for me to smile. His assurance that I meant the world to him just as he had to me, a constant comfort that let me know that everything was going to be okay, somehow.

But now my heart was pulling on it's own strings. Singing a sad ballad, calling out to the one pulse that matched my own. Crying out those words that what we shared, meant something more than just what the spirits had demanded. A choir chanting the chorus that defined love, comparing it to everything we had shared over the past couple years. Singing about the struggles we may have faced, only to end up in each other's arms. How real it felt.

I wanted to write everything down, but they were just painful reminders. It was much easier just to shut the world out. Closing each door that held my life, my memories, saying my last goodbye before I go my separate ways. Whether I get through it, I didn't want to know. I just wanted everything back. But even so, I felt selfish to beg for something that just seemed implemented. Something forced.

Did it mean a thing?

Why give me a heart? Why give me a second chance only for it to be taken away from me? Especially when it felt like a dead weight - some sort of brick that pulled on my insides.

Is it wrong for me to hope that he remembers me?

I want what we shared to mean at least the slightest of realness for him, reminding him of what we had. Not just a forgotten anybody.

"I can't imagine what you're going through son," Esme spoke, rubbing my hands in her cold ones, thinking if she could shed a tear, I'm sure she'd be crying next to me. "I would never wish this upon anyone, I just wish I knew what I could do."

As much I wanted to speak and give her comfort, I just couldn't. The routines were getting the best of me, that I knew, and I worried that this is where it ends. Imagining moving on was just something that was difficult to see.

"Everyone seems lost nowadays." She muttered, kissing my hand, "the impact of everything seems to be affecting everyone, and now that the Volturi are close to make an appearance, I feel so lost in this world."

It was clear that she was heartbroken. She hasn't moved in a couple days now and has stayed by myself, forcing me to eat, to drink in order to keep me next to her. I was being unfair. To everyone, especially her. She considered me as her own, her son, and it didn't take long for her to open her arms to embrace me. I was sure that she'd cry my tears for me if she could. It was the constant reminder of just how much she cared for me. She became the mother I wish I had, and the mother gifted to me to get through this in some way.

"I wish I could give you the strength Edward." She continued. "I may not be your biological mother, but I know enough that you are the closest thing to son I'll ever have. To see your heart break makes me selfishly thankful that mine no longer beats, because if it had, I would fall to pieces. My tears would drown us both."

We both needed comfort. She was right. Nothing was the same. Everyone was lost for words, for solace. The main focus was to figure a way to prepare for the Volturi's arrival, but because of my disconnection, I wasn't making it fair for anyone. I needed to find a way to cope with life and deal with the outcome after the storm passes.

Hopefully, we survive it.

I had to survive even if that meant if it hurt.

Then I could whither into nothing.

***^*^Jacob^*^***

I've been looking for a distraction.

But now whatever I tried leaving behind is catching up to me. Some may call me heartless; perhaps it's the truth. Trying to understand everything that has played out these past couple weeks has been on my mind constantly. Focusing everything on pack duties doesn't seem to help one bit. My pack brothers seemed to have noticed it before I had. I was holding something together, but falling apart deep within; a hollow shell, waiting to crack and shatter in nothings.

How could I throw it away as if it meant nothing?

I couldn't even say his name without hating everything about me.

Paul was the first to voice his opinion. He called me an idiot more than once, and after arguing with him pointlessly, his words hadn't made more sense. Whatever it was that I shared with _him,_ had been something far more real than I could ever have.

When did I start letting it slip through my fingers? When did my heart begin to betray me? Why did I let whatever it was, push us apart? I was being unfair to him, and it all happened so fast.

I could've went after him and begged for some sort of comfort, for me to realize just what I had lost. But no, it took sleepless and lonely nights for me to realize that I missed everything about _him. _I was on two different playing fields at the moment. Distracting myself with summoning other packs for help, I had forgotten my reasons from the beginning.

When I thought everything was completely lost between us, there was one thing that had me still wondering why I just couldn't let _him_ go, even if I tried? It was that moment I came to the Cullen's manor –the moment I caught his scent- I realized that he still had the beautiful, tasteful smell about him. That never changed. Then I began to miss him even more. Imprint or not, I was sure that there was something there still.

I found myself going back more than I should. Finding some reason to deliver a message to the coven when I could about the packs that were willing to help. But by this time, most knew that the imprint no longer existed, and for me to accept it, some of the packs felt it was unnecessary to interfere. The cure would spread like a disease if those who chose to pass it on, but somehow, it was discovered, the cure; is what was keeping the imprint in tact.

The more the cure spread, the less _he _needed me to protect him.

_He_ would no longer need me to be the protector I once was. But there was the pain. The memories I thought I had forgotten was the rude awakening I had continued to open my eyes up to. The life I had; the love I had: vanished the moment I let it all fall apart. For the first time in more than two weeks, I wanted everything that I had before.

The love especially. The touch. The kisses. The comfort of having someone next to me. I threw it all away because I lost my belief for it. Lost hope for the one thing that kept me grounded.

Who am I kidding? I'm even lying to myself. I screwed everything up. I could feel everything falling apart; I could feel the disconnection taking place. I just didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially _him._ It would mean that I'm a failure, and I wasn't ready to accept that. I wasn't willing to admit that I was broken in every way. I let things get worse because I thought it would turn out in the end.

But I let him cry. I wasn't supposed to, but I couldn't find it in myself to want to care. I was selfish. In a way it was my way out of all of this bullcrap, and _he_ would be free of me, and I'd be free of _him._

Then time started killing me. Each moment passed was another way of reminding me that I could have had everything I needed. With each pack that retreating back to their tribes, reminded me that I was failing my duties. If the imprint was broken, then the point was lost for any of them to stick around. The Volturi will come to take what they wanted, and we'd be left to fend for the few that stayed.

Thankfully three of the packs remained. Imprint or not, it was still our duty to protect the people form facing any danger. After informing the Cullen's about the situation, I realized exactly what I had given up. I could feel the pain he felt once again, but this time it was different. It felt real. Not so intense, but enough for me to realize that we were both going through hell.

I wanted so badly to race to his side to comfort him, but I could never muster up the courage to say a thing. I was afraid to face him knowing that I screwed everything up. Every chance I had to return to the Cullen Manor was my sanctuary. _His_ scent was much stronger whenever I was in my wolf form, so I'd find myself watching him more than I should have been patrolling; knowing that the Volturi could be arriving any day.

_His_ tears stopped that night. I wasn't sure why, but it was as if he was done. Like, he was done with me. Eventually he was associating with everyone by that night. I watched him intently, hoping to see some sort of hint that he still thought about me; that he still cared about me in some way.

That was all put on the back burner the moment I could hear the deafening howls of my pack brothers and the others surrounding.

This was it!

**A/N: Well, everything should pick up from here on, it just depends on if you guys choose to review or not. It does help me update faster. Let's get this passed the hundred mark, even more if you can.**

**As always, shoutouts go to ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****JesAFan****, ****Romantific****, ****Lumcer****, and of course ****Babya. I appreciate your kind words and encouragement, just know that you're the reason this chapter was able to come out. **

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: First of all, I had to take the first update down to a minor mistake. But now that I fixed it, I do hope you read and review. **

**Due to the lack of interest and the lack of reviews, this one comes short. I only really updated to hopefully build the hype. So hopefully, if you want to know exactly what happens and what is about to entail, I suggest you review. Enjoy**

**D: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

Everything was happening so fast. Like a blur through space and time, and Edward could only see the bits of it as it played out. Vampires passing by him back and forth to make preparations to leave at any moment, readying to bring him to meet his fate, one that would hopefully give him the redemption he needed.

He was be escorted by his family as his brother Jasper would carry him to the location Alice had envisioned. The opening above, close to the mountains over the frozen grounds and the lakes nearby, a natural ground that has been untouched.

Several covens had joined the family as witnesses; individuals that will stand behind them to prove that Edward's existence would cause no harm, especially after had become human. The secret would remain safe until Edward would meet his last moment. Something the Volturi are taken into serious consideration that any human cannot be trusted still.

It is with Aro's strong belief that Edward must be changed back in order for him being able to survive. The cure. To them could cause nothing but havoc to their kind. Edwards's blood carried an antidote that would distinguish their kind, especially when Caius believed that vampirism was still an important factor in the supernatural world. Who would take control when it would be need, especially when needed to keep the others in line? They all hungered the power they still withheld.

With time approaching, that meant that the pack had been summoned for protection, something Sam and Jacob wanted to be a part of in the beginning. Though most of the pack and the coven; especially Edward wouldn't know how Jacob felt about this entirely. His main goal was to reach Edward before they came to the clearing, which is why he had ignored Sam's call and raced through the forests maze to get to the man that he still believed he loved.

Edward followed carelessly without any emotion. Maybe fear. But it wasn't enough for him to believe that he was still wanted –still needed. The human had lost all hope, the courage to continue. Was Jacob strong enough to convince the teen that he still mattered to him, that Edward meant the world to him?

With the loss of all communication with Edward, Jacob could only yip and bark with glee the moment he spotted Edward riding his brother's back to the location. By then, they had all realized that Jacob was there, only for Edward to remain confused the moment Jasper began to slow down.

"What's going on?" Edward questioned as he watched his family surround him for a moment.

With a loud thud, Jacob had phased back to his human form in mid-air before landing.

Quickly, he pulled the joggers tied to his ankle on and maneuvered through the vampires that stood in question.

"Edward?"

"Jake?" Edward turned to the man he once loved, "what are you doing here?"

"I came for you." At this point, the now acting alpha approached the teen with need, "there's so much to say in so little time Edward."

"What is it?" Edward asked unsure as he moved closer to Jacob. "What is going on? Where is your pack? Why are you here?"

"Just please, let me talk." Jacob silenced the man as he grabbed onto his hand, still towering over the boy, looking down into the hazel obsidian eye's he clearly remembered. "I still love you."

"What?" Edward stared at the man shocked. "But how?"

"How?" Jacob asked almost insulted, "how can you ask that I don't. We've been through so much to give it up just now."

"But the imprint?" Edward asked puzzled, "I could feel it break."

"But you still feel everything." Jacob stated, "Everything we've been through, can't be forgotten just because a bond that brought us together says we shouldn't be. I still love you, and it took me realizing just how empty I felt without you. I don't want to ever go through that again."

"But what if you imprint again?" Edward asked unsure.

"I won't." He replied bluntly, "because after we get through this, when this is all over, I'm all yours."

"I don't understand Jake." Edward stared into the man's eyes with hope.

"I'm going to stop phasing to be with you." Jacob announced, "I can't be part of something that tells me I can't be with you. I'm giving that all up because losing you isn't worth it."

"Really?" Edward wondered, "you don't have to do this for me Jacob."

"Yes," He pulled Edward into his arms, "I do. I won't go another day through this knowing that any moment you could be taken from me again. Now that I found you, I never want to let you go, please tell me you feel the same?"

"Of course I do," Edward replied, "but I don't want you to have to give up everything."

"Why not? You had to." He replied with a smile. "My mind is made up."

"I hate to interrupt the reunion boys," Alice interrupted, "but they are getting close, we need to go."

"Fine!" Jacob nodded, "but you're staying with me, ride on my back because I'm not letting you out of my sights. The pack will form a wall around you to make sure that they will never touch you."

By then, the once pack of eight, now tripled in size made their appearance as the covens realized just what Edward had meant to all of them. Either a war was about to take place, or the Volturi just might cower out once they see the pack and covens they may to face.

"We have to go." Alice announced.

With a nod, the covens and the pack had all followed the pixie vampire to the clearing not too far ahead. Each being maneuvered gracefully through the snowy forest, each with their own determination to face what was ahead of them. If it meant a battle, they were prepared for what was yet to come.

In a brief moment, Alice held her hands up before they reached the forest line that entered the clearing. "Wait here!" She informed the pack, "we'll go ahead before we summon you. Be as it may, I know Aro is going to want to see Edward and want proof that they just might meet their demise."

'_Just how the hell does she know that?' Paul grumbled in thought._

'_Quiet Paul!' Jacob ordered._

'_It's not like I doubt that we call take them down, but it's like she can see us too.'_

'_She can't' Seth spoke. 'Which is why it will unsettle the Volturi. If they can't see their future, it could only mean one thing.'_

'_That we can finally kill a few leeches!' Jared growled in thought, waiting for the order to attack._

"We haven't come alone!" Alice replied to the man standing across the clearing, in a cloak with every dressed in the same attire. There had to be at least forty of them on the defense line.

"Where is the human then?" The head vampire Aro requested.

"He's here, but there's much you need to know about him that you don't know about." She replied as the other's stood guard.

"And what is that?" The other leader Caius asked annoyed.

"He is protected not only by our kind, but there's." She pointed to the forest line.

'_Just Sam and Jared will follow,' Jacob announced, 'for now. We want them to be caught by surprise.'_

Each wolf nodded as Jacob carried Edward out to the clearing with Sam and Jared in tow. The Volturi and their guard gasped in shock as they watched the massive wolves join the covens in their line of defense.

"I urge you to retreat and call this battle off." Alice announced. "These wolves will do anything in their power to protect Edward because one of them is bonded with him for life. I won't go into further explanation if you do attempt to dispose of him. You're fate has already been decided."

"How so?" Aro asked in anger. "You can see the future, you're hiding something. Step forward."

Jasper, Alice's mate didn't seem keen on letting her approach them, but they all knew that it was needed. Aro needed to see everything she had. Everything she couldn't. As everyone seem to watch with a keen eye, Alice approached the man without fear, knowing that he wouldn't be too pleased.

Without hesitance, Alice placed her hand into the vampire's.

Aro stared blankly.

**A/N: A cliffhanger, hmm… like I said, it's really up to you to make sure you get a longer chapter, and sooner too. **

**But thanks to the previous reviewers of the last chapter, can't forget you guys. ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****JesAFan****, ****Romantific****, and ****unicorn55****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	22. Chapter 22

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

For the first time, the ancient vampire questioned the sightseer's abilities.

The vivid images all seemed so surreal. Never had he witnessed such chaos in all of his years of existence. Stories were told by his coven-mate Caius, but none could seem to amount to the horrid pictures playing out. The terror. The monstrosity. Teeth, snapping and crunching, tearing their diamond like skin like leather tearing in half, claws, gnashing an digging into their solid flesh like sticks through sand. Their piercing eyes glaring into their lifeless bodies, frightening the souls that should have existed in the first place. Fear embedded in the eyes of the ones he called his warriors. Already falling the demise he had hoped never existed. The Volturi's possibilities of ruling un-end were being brought to a halt.

Aro gasped in fear. His body quivered the moment he released his grasp from Alice's, his hands shaking nervously as he peeked across the battlefield to see the three wolves standing guard. His coven stay in silence, full of questions, only to be met with a silent mutter before their leader could gather his words.

"It seems we've walked to our death!" The man muttered. Caius and Marcus watched their friend's expression intently. "The fool has led us to our demise."

In fury, Caius turned to his coven, "bring the traitor forward!"

Alice pulled back slightly as they brought a woman forward, most known by the coven's, but not the wolves. Jacob, Sam, Paul and Edward watched with curiosity as they witnessed the woman-vampire beg for some sort of immunity. A simple mistake she had wished they would over-look. But even as her sisters watched in horror, Tanya and Kate knew that her fate had been sealed. It took their own coven to hold the pair back as they cried out to their sister, only for Irina to mouth her apology before Caius happily severed her head from her body, tossing it to the ground and igniting the remains as if it meant nothing to him.

The wolves growled at their lack of humanity, the other's glared with intensity, wanting to give Caius the same fate the woman had faced.

With pandemonium about to take place, Alice took this as her cue to make her move. Quickly she turned and nodded at Carlisle before swinging her arm and releasing the hold Felix and Demetri had on her, quickly fleeing to the other side before the others could realize what had just happened. Of course Felix and Demetri wanted to retaliate by going after the petite vampire, but they came to a halt after they realized that her mate had already come to her aid. That and the fact that the alpha tilted his head back and let out a piercing howl with Sam and Paul joining in.

Like a domino effect, Aro and the other's shook with fear as they realized that the howls trailed in a circle around them. They knew then that they were surrounded.

Before anyone could move forward, the younger wolves came treading through the tree line as the other's watched. Figuring that this was the army Aro had seen, the other's mocked him and laughed at their leader. Soon realizing that the wolves were summoned to form a guard around Edward as the other's howled again to attack.

But Jacob and the other's along with Carlisle's coven remained still.

Aro and the other's stood and wondered what tricks they had up their sleeve, only to soon hear the footsteps of what sounded like a stampede coming from all directions. It was as if the ground was shaking around them, and all the vampire's could do was prepare to face what Aro had feared.

In one last warning, Jacob howled once more, signaling the other's to make their final move. One by one, the vampire coven's bolted forward just as Jacob's pack maneuvered through the other's to get to their targets. Jane and Alec for once felt threatened. Felix was confident he could take any of them as long as Demetri was there by his side. But everything happened so fast as they realized that everyone was getting closer.

Like a clash of thunder, both sides collided with each other into battle. Punches were landed against another, teeth tore through flesh, and screams emanated through the battlefield.

Demetri raced towards the Romanian's with Felix in tow. Though what should have been a fair fight between both duo's, it was never the time or place to play fair, especially when wolves were involved. Before Demetri could assist Felix with Vladimir, Leah had already swooped down low and took hold of the vampire's ankle with her razor fangs just as Stefan wrapped his hand around the vampire's neck, tearing him in half and tossing his remains into one of the fire pit's that surrounded him.

"Not bad mutt!" Stefan acknowledged the wolf, Leah didn't seem pleased with the vampire and shoved him down to move him out of the way to get back to helping her brother out.

As a distraction from his friend's death, Felix had been caught off guard as Vladimir kicked his foot forward against the vampire's back, sending him forth into his partner's grasp. With one swift stomp of his feet, Stefan crushed Felix's calve, breaking it, rendering him almost helpless before Vladimir took hold of his head and flipping over him, taking the head with him. Once again, Aro watched with fear, but angered with the outcome of everything, he needed to get to his target, but couldn't when he was surrounded my pack's of wolves.

Caius, being as stubborn as he was known for, decided to take matters into his own hands. Spotting one of the alphas he decided that he would be his target. He knew that if you killed an alpha, you weaken his pack.

The alpha strong to his battle against one of the guards was preoccupied with tearing the vampire to bits. Before the wolf could move to the next, Caius already had used a technique to blind the wolf. He knew that the others wouldn't attack unless the alpha ordered, and usually the alpha was too stubborn to ask for it. So before the alpha could regain his composure, Caius had already began his torturing by slamming his fists in the side of the wolf, breaking his ribs for sure. The alpha's pack struggled to go against his order, only to watch Caius let out a dark chuckle before latching onto the wolf's top jaw and pulling back and flipping the massive beast onto his back, punching down on the alpha's chest and piercing through his skin until he grasped onto the wolf's heart, detaching and tearing it from the wolf and killing the alpha on spot.

A dead silence.

In a pattern, the dead alpha's pack howled in grievance. The pain would be unbearable, and somehow they would have to avenge him. But now, it was as if they were walking around wounded, like a big part of them was missing. For now, it would be up to the beta to step up and lead, but the problem was, the she-wolf needed to grieve the mate she had just lost.

Not only would the fallen alpha's pack feel it, so would the others. It was like losing a brother, and Caius knew this. Sadly, other wolves would face their deaths if nothing could be done. Right now, it seemed the vampires were the only one's able to fight to fend the wolves for now, and even that wasn't going to be enough.

Benjamin knew that. He watched his fellow-vampires facing defeat if he didn't act quickly. The vampire knew for sure that once he came into this battle, he wasn't going to let it end without victory, especially if he could do something about it.

The vampire lifted his fist up and shouted for power. Those who could see, watched as energy gathered into his fist before he slammed it into the ground, causing a fissure that reached across the battle field, slowly cracking the earth and separating other's to make a distraction. Hopefully this would be enough to turn the tables for the others.

In the midst of it all, with the distractions, Alice fell under Jane's wrath. The pixie vampire shrieked in pain just as Jane began moving closer to her. She depended on Felix and Demetri to finish of her dirty deeds, but since they were disposed of, she would have to take matters into her own hands, if she could. Jane wasn't much to fight, those fought for her, which is the reason she was caught in the middle of Sam and Jasper's wrath. Before she could respond, Jasper took hold of her arm and pulled back and gave her small body a flick before Sam took hold of her leg, causing the girl to scream. In one swift flip, Jasper twisted the vampire's body until him and Sam tore her body into several pieces.

With his sister's defeat, Alec himself wanted to claim vengeance. He was at least able to take claim of all feeling in Alice, Jasper and Sam. But just as he was just like his sister, fighting was never his strength. Before he could cause any damage. Jacob, Paul and Jared came to the rescue. In a breakneck pace, each wolf came from every direction just as Alec could only watch his end coming. Jacob quickly snapped his jaw around the midsection of the vampire just as Paul and Jared took hold of his head and legs, dismembering him and tossing the vampire's remains over the cliff in disgust.

By then, Aro, Caius, and Marcus were even more furious. Each leader trembling with anger as they watched their strongest being destroyed. Something needed to be done, and as far as they knew, Caius' strategy seemed to be the only one.

"Kill every alpha you see!" Aro ordered.

"With pleasure!" Caius seethed before bolting off to find a target.

"You fail to see your strategy." Marcus spoke to Aro, "you're only making them stronger."

"Then you shall be my distraction." Aro growled just as he lifted and tossed the vampire across the clearing.

Rather than fight, Marcus had already accepted his fate and let the wolves devour him while Aro made his attempts to remain unseen.

Caius had already found his next target, and unfortunately, the alpha was close to seeing death as well.

"If we work together, I know we can take him!" Tanya compromised with the tired beta, the she-wolf who still struggled to battle. "We can help you avenge your alpha just as you would help us avenge our sister!"

The she-wolf stared at the ground for a moment, deep in her breaths, as she was ready to give up. But to avenge her alpha and her mate, it was the one thing she wanted to die for. She needed this as much as Tanya and Kate did. With a swift nod, the she-wolf let out a howl to call upon her pack. Quickly the other's came to her aid, and before Caius could claim another life, she gave one nod and raced towards the fight in full throttle.

One of the smaller wolves was able to dodge the vampire's attack and shove the alpha into another direction to save him. It was then Caius realized just what he had gotten himself into. Just as he swung his fist, one of the wolves clamped their jaw down onto his fist, crushing it and pulling it down. As Caius was about to swing his other fist to release himself, another had taken hold of that one, pulling it back. The vampire was now trapped as both his hands were trapped; soon two other wolves that began to pull back were crushing his feet.

Both the She-wolf and the sisters knew that one thing was clear; they wanted the vampire to suffer. It was like music to their ears as they stood above the ancient vampire, hearing him scream for release, only to be tortured more as all four wolves pulled back in one swift motion. Before the limbs began tearing, the beta took a graceful leap before landing onto the vampire's chest, slamming her claws through his chest and causing him to cry out in pain. The she-wolf stared deep into the man's eyes before reaching over with one of her paws and digging into the man's flesh, slowly crushing every particle until his arm became separate from his body. If it could be heard, the she-wolf declared that this was for putting her pack through so much pain. Digging her other paw into the vampire's other joint and crushing it until his other arm came off. Tanya and Kate watched the brutal scene, both satisfied that the man before them would feel the definition of the pain that he had caused them. In one swift snap, the beta swung both of her claws, dismembering the legs and receiving a shriek of pain of the vampire below her.

"I hope they kill you next!" Caius cried out, now lying as a body with no limbs, his head still watching as the wolf pulled the vampire to the upright position.

Tanya and Kate gave the nod for the wolf to release, only for the sisters to take hold of the dying vampire. Kate stood in front of the limbless body, her hands wrapped around the vampire's neck as her sister stood behind.

"Even in death you'll fear us!" Tanya whispered into the man's ear before Kate sent shockwaves through his corpse, Tanya now pulling onto the vampire's top jaw, separating the top of his head from the rest of his body.

With their satisfaction, the corpse fell to the ground as they both kicked the remains over the cliff.

Finally it seemed as if everything was falling into their favor. The wolves easily continued to dispose of the rest of the guards while few of the others continue to clean up the remains. A few were discovered that had tried to flee, only to be disposed of as soon as possible. Yet, something didn't feel right.

"Are you sure that's all of them?" Benjamin asked.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "It seems my visions are being blocked, nothing's coming together."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jacob came treading through the crowd in his jogger shorts. "We must've missed someone."

"But who?" Esme asked.

"What about Aro?" Jasper asked, "after we killed Marcus, I was sure that someone had caught Aro, but now I'm not so sure."

"He was a distraction!" Everyone turned to see a man return from the forest, one of the wolves returning, short of breath and upset. "I heard him say it just as he fled in that direction. I tried to follow him. Once he saw me, it was as if he disappeared from sight. I looked and tried to sniff him out, but I'm just new with this."

"Why didn't you call for help?" One of the other wolves asked.

"I did!" The man looked disappointed and out of breath. "I figured I chase him out of the perimeters for now, but something tells me that he's still out there."

"Sam! Paul! Gather the others! We'll scan the perimeters." Jacob ordered. "Seth, Brady, Peter, you and the others keep guard of Edward. I'm sure he at least as few others with him by now."

"We'll take the west end!" One of the alphas informed.

"We'll take the east." Another spoke.

"One of us will tag along with each other packs." Carlisle added, "you just might need us to reach places you can't."

"I'll stay here." Alice announced, "I'm going to try and seek him out at least."

With each pack leaving in the opposite directions, Alice and the smaller wolves remained with Edward for protection. As much as Alice tried to figure out why her visions were being blocked, she couldn't understand how Aro was able to shift the future without her knowing. It frustrated her to no end as she paced back and forth while Seth and the others watched her in confusion.

Jacob and his pack went into the direction the wolf had said he last seen Aro, sniffing him out just as they continued to spread out and keep searching. They remained in link, in silence just in case something came up. Jasper and Benjamin remained above as the maneuvered through the treetops. The other packs had done the same as the combed through the forests. But to no one's luck, they still couldn't find the vampire.

It became a frustrating task and the younger wolves began to worry just as the pack's mind link seemed to go further out and almost fade. It would help if Alice could understand their worries, but one of the wolves would need to phase in order to warn them, which was a given order to never let their guard down.

"Something doesn't feel right?" Edward spoke. "What is it Seth?" Edward became frustrated because he no longer could hear their thoughts.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Edward admitted.

"Stay close to him." Alice ordered Seth, Seth nodded.

Alice began to examine the perimeters that surrounded them, staying close as possible. But with her, she even felt something wasn't right, and she wondered why the packs would go so far. It was then she heard one of the wolves began to howl, only to end with a yelp. She raced back as she could hear Edward call out to Alice and the growls from the younger wolves.

True to instincts, one of the wolves had picked up on a stray; one of the vampires had managed to flee and became the target to every single one of them, distracted by the vampire's ability to manipulate their senses. A vampire that was able to confuse them by appearing in front of them and disappearing only to appear in another spot.

'_She vanishes the moment we spot her!'_ Sam thought.

'_It's like she has the ability to disappear.'_ Paul growled.

"It's not teleportation Carlisle!" Jasper shouted.

"What is it then?" Tanya shouted.

"Benjamin?" Jasper called out, recalling something similar to this with a newborn he trained.

"What is it?" The vampire appeared next to him.

"Can you fog up the place?" He asked.

Benjamin gave a nod before heading to the nearest stream and manipulating the cold to cause a fog that soon began to cover the perimeter. In a loud clash, they turned to face a girl vampire colliding with a large cedar tree. Before she could make her escape, Carlisle and Jasper had already taken hold of her. She made the effort to escape, only to be shoved back by Tanya and Kate.

"Move again and I'll fry your insides!" Kate warned.

"How did you know?" Carlisle asked.

"It's an adrenaline." Jasper explained. "Unlike us, she can use hers to her advantage and pick up speed that almost as fast as light."

"The fog blurs her vision." Esme said amused.

"Where's Aro?" Jasper questioned.

The wolves now surrounded the nomad, watching and waiting to hear where Aro had fled. But before she could even speak, Jacob's ears perked at the slight sound of a scream he could recognize.

'_Edward!'_

Jacob bolted into the direction from where they came, his pack following him with some of the other wolves. The vampires watched in confusion as they still held onto their hostage.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"His mate is in danger." The she-wolf appeared with her pack behind her. She was surprisingly dressed in buckskin clothing that covered only her breasts and lower half; the men wore something similar, pieces that wrapped around their waist to cover their nakedness. "As for us, we wish you luck. Losing one of our pack is one more than enough, we shall return home and lay his body to rest."

It was a sad sight to see the pack members carry their alpha wrapped in fur back home. No one wished this upon any of the packs, but now they would need to revive their pack and sadly, face a chance of losing their beta too. Only time would tell.

"It seems I fulfilled my duties." The woman spoke in accent.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"She was a distraction!" Kate answered for her, "what better way to go other to serve her leader and leave with the dignity to face her mate she must have lost in the battle."

"Such a smart child." The woman smiled.

"What are Aro's plans?" Jasper shoved the woman against the tree.

"That I don't know." The woman stayed motionless. "Aro never reveals his plans I never ask. He too had his back-up plans, unfortunately I wasn't even good enough."

"You were his escape goat?" Esme asked.

"Of course." She turned to Esme, "but even a man of his power can make such foolish decisions. I did my duties, for him to survive this was up to him."

"What makes you think we're going to kill you, you just might be of some use to us." Vladmir spoke.

"Because I will never work for another." She spoke. "Release me now and I will torment you until I am disposed of."

"Then I shall make it quick!" Kate responded as she pushed her palm up and began to shock the woman. Tanya ended it by snapping her head off and letting her lifeless body drop.

Jacob could feel his heart drop. He knew that his mate was in trouble and began to blame himself for wandering off further than he planned. It was the pull. Even though there wasn't an imprint to tie him to Edward anymore, there still was a connection that seemed stronger than before. Soul mates.

With every step, it almost felt like the distance stretched out to get to his destination. It was the pain and heartache that kept Jacob moving, that motivate him to move faster and faster, almost leaving his pack behind if they hadn't felt the drive as well. Imprint or not, they knew now just how much Edward meant to their alpha, and they followed just as they promised.

It really was a race against time for all of them.

As for Edward, he wasn't ready to say his goodbyes again. He wasn't prepared to tell Jacob his last 'I Love You.' But in his predicament, it felt as if he would have to. The fact that Aro returned just for him, made it clear that his future could be taken from him at this moment. Even as he begged for his life, Aro had something else planned for him.

"Let him go!" Alice demanded.

By then, the guard of small wolves were scattered and injured just as Aro had a hold Edward, Alice however began to negotiate with Aro about his actions and the outcome of what he ha planned.

"Ending Edward will never bring peace!" She shouted, "you know this yourself."

"Should it matter?" Aro asked, "if I end him, at least his threat will no longer exist."

"But there are more like him now!" Alice moved closer.

"Step back, or I will snap his neck!" Aro growled. "If I kill him, then at least it will rid him…"

"You won't survive to tell your tale." Alice watched them carefully as Edward held onto the man's arm while Aro began to tighten his hold.

"Jacob is already close, you won't escape."

"Then I wont!" The vampire smirked before exposing Edwards's neck and biting down.

"NO!" Alice screamed.

Jacob stopped before the sight, his enemy piercing his fangs into the neck of the man he loved, poisoning him and draining the life out of his mate. Like a vice clamping onto his heart, Jacob stood in fear as the shrieks of his lover filled the air, making all the wolves howl in pain.

'_EDWARD!' _Jacob raced towards his mate and pounced at the man who staggered back.

The thing was, as much as Aro tried to give the reverse effect on Edward, the cure still infected him, causing the venoms to rush through his system and make the vampire practically overdose. But before any of it could take effect, Jacob had already taken matters into his own hands. Without given it much thought, the giant alpha crushed the vampire's skull with his paw, leaving nothing but his corpse for his pack to dismember.

"Edward?" Jacob cried out as he phased, now holding his bloody lover in his arms.

"Jake?" Edward called out weakly, barely keeping his eyes open to see that his lover came to his rescue. "Y-y-you came."

"Of course I did." Jacob cried out, holding Edward as he rocked back and forth, "you'll be okay, just please, don't let go, don't leave me."

"I-I love you." Edward whimpered as he placed his bloody hand on Jacob's heated cheek, wiping the tears that fell.

"I love you too Ed, just hold on… please! For me." Jacob kissed Edward with hope as he continued to cry.

**A/N: As always, shoutouts to the last chapter reviewers ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****JesAFan****, ****luvinlapush****, ****Romantific****, ****yukino76****, and the guest. Keep 'em coming and I'll try to get this one done.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	23. Chapter 23

**D: Disclaimed**

**A/N: This is the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

~*~*Edward*~*~

I've been here before.

The pain. The agony. The loss.

When does it stop? Will it ever stop? Will I ever cope with the idea of being put in this predicament more than once? Will it be the last?

I've grown tired of these questions. So why do I keep asking them expecting an answer?

It's more like numbness now. I'm okay with the numbness though. Sometimes feeling nothing after the searing burn is better than the constant breaking. The pulsing throbs that feel like my body is ready to explode, or the agony of my veins trying to push broken shards through, tearing my insides, all of what I hope would be the last.

Yeah, the numbness is so much better.

This time it feels like everything is in reverse. I'm sure that the venom that is supposed to infect every part of me is being pushed back. It's like the struggle to cleanse whatever is left. At least I hope.

Then there are the voices. The warmth I once knew keeps coming back to me like a tidal wave. One voice in particular is my hope, the one I can always count on to bring me back to reality. It's my call to freedom. I know this time that the journey back would be easier because I know who exactly is waiting for me. So no, I won't stop fighting; I won't stop struggling to get o that point to where I know I'll be safe once again.

I guess it's my mentality that won't let me lose this fight. I've come too far just give it all up right here and now. I know that Carlisle is working around the clock to help me out too, and I'm sure that he wouldn't give up on me either. I put my faith in the vampire I'm sure that has a heart, the compassion of a father fighting for his son.

Now this happens? The blurred visions of what I should be able to see. It felt as if I was on some sort of heavy morphine. Like I had been drugged again just to forget where I was. But everything was happening so fast. An adrenaline building enough to make me panic, causing my heart to race, by body to shake uncontrollably until I feel a jolt of energy shake me to the core. I can feel the rush. My chest tightening and releasing until my lungs burst a bubble of air through my esophagus, causing me to gasp for air, pulling myself forward just as my eyes open to the blinding lights in front of me.

I'm awake, but I struggling to catch my breath.

In that brief moment, I could only see the mask being brought to my face to cover my mouth and my nostrils, providing me the one thing I needed; Oxygen.

As I work to even my breaths, the lights begin to finally dim and my sight becomes clearer. The voices become clearer. The room becomes familiar. Faces become familiar. With every calming breath, I feel the warmth that caresses my hand, the lips that softly kiss my forehead, the sobs that are almost like music to me ears. The warmth that wraps around me just as I wrap my arms around it, assuring me that everything is going to be fine from then on. But most of all, my favorite is the smile and the teary eyes that can look so easily into my soul. Jacob.

"I knew you'd come back to me." His smile was infectious.

"I knew you'd wait." I smiled back, reaching my hand up to his face to wipe the tears. "You always knew when to come at the right time."

"I was almost too late this time." He muttered, covering his face as he leaned into my shoulder.

"But you weren't." I ran my hand through his scalp, "you're here, just like you always promised."

I winced, my face squinting from the pain coming from my neck. My hand reached for the pain to soothe it, only to come across the cotton bandage wrapped around my neck. A tear fell down my cheek as I realized the searing agony of the wound from the vampire bite I now remembered.

"Carlisle says that will heal in time." Jacob comforted me, "you're not as invincible as you used to be." He chuckled, "he wants you to take everything slow and let your body relax."

"What happened?" I looked at Jacob unsure. "With Aro?"

"He's gone."

"How?"

"I took care of him myself." The words seethed, "I lost it the moment I thought I lost you."

"What about the other's?" I asked a bit worried.

Jacob didn't want to say much about the outcome other than we won. According to Carlisle, word had spread about the cure, and the vampire community is a bit shook about it. Those who want it are seeking it out, but those who are against it have been carefully hunting their prey, succumbing to animals to feed their diets. A big step from what was compared to about a year ago.

Me, I'm not entirely sure how I felt about it. As I continued to heal through the days spent at the manor, those who visited, or those who could at the moment informed me of the changes that seemed to be happening. Because of the two that had been cured, they too have come across a few others that have been cured, spreading faster than they expected.

Which is why I have been watched around the clock along with Emmett and Rosalie who have been under the scope to make sure that the cure is fully attainable. I guess it really depends on me if I can fully recover from this that they will fully embrace this and pass it on properly. Until then, my safety is still their main priority.

Which is why I was limited to Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme to visiting. Which is why I kind of felt lonely to see the others. But Jacob has actually been making it a bit tolerable by staying by my side, giving us more time to actually discuss what he had said before he went into battle.

"I'll have to wait a few years though." He muttered, kissing the back of my hand as he lay next to me. "Just to be sure."

"What about the pack?" I asked.

"What about them?"

"How do they feel about you giving it all up just for me, especially when I didn't ask you to." I replied with guilt, "I just don't want you to regret anything."

"Listen," he shuffled then leaned forward to make eye contact. "Eventually we will all be making these type of choices, it's just mine has come sooner than expected, and I'm okay with that. They're okay with it."

"What about the future of the pack?" I debated, "who's to say that the vampire species doesn't continue to build if the cure is lost in some way. There's no guarantee that this will make things better."

"You're right," he agreed, "but for now, we know it will slow down to the point that vampires will become mere extinct. It will take them years to rebuild what they have lost. If they return in numbers, then our future generation will step in when it is needed, but this time we'll be ready."

"How?"

"We protect the cure." He replied, "as it goes, we'll make sure that the cure will always be there, and we will make sure that it spreads once again."

"But that's only a guarantee if I can survive this." I replied subtly. "I know that I'm here, but does this mean I will be fully human?"

"Carlisle believes so." He pulled me in closer. "Which means you can finally have your life back."

"Not exactly." I replied disappointed. He looked at me with confusion. "I'm talking about my father. Bella. My friends. The ones I left behind. As far as they know, I'm dead and I can never see them."

"I thought you said your dad knows about the situation." He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure if he been informed yet that I've come this far. Unless Carlisle has been keeping him in the loop, I could never be sure if he knows if I'm here still."

"You could ask him." He suggested.

"As much as I want to, I don't really know where to begin with this all." I thought out, "I'd still need to hide my existence from others."

"Not necessarily." He smiled, "we could come up with some sort of alibi."

"Like what?" I stared at him curiously.

"Long lost twin?" He shrugged, "doppelgänger? Who knows?"

"Sounds a bit risky." I replied.

"We'll figure it out in time," he hugged me again, "but for now, can we just please live in the moment?"

"Yeah," I gave him a smile, "I'd like that."

* * *

As the days passed, my wounds had become vivid reminders, scars that hopefully one would disappear. Though in a way, as I look at the rigid bumps on my skin, I've come to accept them as my battle scars; my proof of existence. A reminder of just how far I have come, and what dangers I've overcome to become the human I am.

Jacob remains as my support, and has offered to discuss with Carlisle on how I could adjust to my new life. As it goes, my father has been constantly updated of my achievements just as he requested. The fact that I am human once again –facing no diseases whatsoever- has been his highlight. They all have been working on an alibi for my return, and soon I'd be able to go home, it's just right now, I'm not exactly sure where that might be.

The last place I did call home was Jacob's, but living with his father seemed a bit selfish for the both of us. I couldn't ask Jacob to move out either because I knew Billy still needed him. Then I thought about going back to my father's, but even then I wasn't sure because it has been so long since I have been there. It already felt as if I should be on my own, but I didn't want to do it alone.

Little did I know that Carlisle and Esme had been planning something for Jacob and me that neither of us knew about. Though neither of us were sure about it, we agreed to accept whatever it may be when the time came for me to be released. Whatever it was, everyone seemed to have known about it, including Billy. Jacob mentioned that everyone has been so secretive that it has been driving him crazy.

Emmett and Rosalie have been adjusting well enough. They planned to move to Seattle as soon as they get the go-ahead from Carlisle. Until then, they seem to be anxious to be planning their future together. For once, since the whole chaos took place for all of us, Emmett was able to speak to me in private about our past. I didn't expect anything, but he thanked me for given him another chance with Rosalie, even though he felt he didn't deserve it. He was grateful that I had come into their lives and even apologized for the way he treated me in high school. I've never had any siblings to call mine, but ever since that day, he vowed that he accepted me as his brother and would be there for me if I ever did need him. I thanked him and wished him the best.

Jasper and Alice have been a rock through all of this. With everything taking place, they've been keen on working together to spread the cure, especially foreseeing those who would seek them out to do so. The moment I would leave would be the chance for them to help others who wanted to become human again. With Rosalie and Emmett's help, they were able to take some more samples.

I suggested to Carlisle and Alice that they should come to agreements to any of those who seek them out. Any vampire that is cured with their assistance would agree to give their own blood samples to continue on the cure. Of course, they would leave protected with the cure still running through their system until and if they become fully human like me.

Then came the surprise that I've been waiting for. The fact that Jacob was informed of it before me was a bit unfair as I thought, but I accepted it knowing that Jacob believed I was going to love every bit of it.

According to the plan, Jacob would escort me to the location. I was to be blindfolded until then, which meant that Alice would be riding with us until we arrived. Though she may have slightly annoyed me by saying how much I was going to love it, I couldn't help but be excited to just what it might be. So I was left listening to Alice talk about how hard everyone worked on it, and who all helped make it possible.

"Oh god!" I gasped.

"What is it?" Jacob asked me worried just as Alice had.

"Is this what I think it is?" I muttered, my blindfold still blocking my vision.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked almost too innocently.

"I could only think of one reason why you're here with us Alice." I admitted, "does this mean you're bringing me to some place to change?"

"Change?" Jacob asked.

"I-I-I…"

"Whoa, whoa, sweetie." Alice giggled, "don't get too overwhelmed, I'm sure that you're far off."

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Could you have at least let me pick out my own outfit?" I mumbled to Alice.

"Wouldn't I have if it was what you're thinking?" She placed her ice-cold hands on my arm. "I'm not that selfish."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jacob asked confused.

"Oh he thinks were taking him to your guys' wedding." Alice replied nonchalantly.

Just then I could hear the tires squeal as the brakes were slammed, almost causing me to go face first against the dash before I could feel Jacobs arms wrap around me to stop me.

"Wait, wait, baby," He pulled off my blindfold, making it difficult to adjust to the brightness. "I would never let them take that day from you without their consent."

I finally was able to make eye contact, "so we're not getting married?"

"Not today." He chuckled. "But soon."

"Really?" I looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, I did promise you everything." He gave his signature dimpled grin. "We're just taking it one day at a time."

Before I could say anything else, or question anything for that matter, Alice had already put the blindfold back on. "And I'm sure I'll be planning that out for you guys as well."

I laughed just as Jacob had. There was no arguing with her on that. The idea of marrying Jacob used to sound farfetched because I could never picture myself finding that perfect somebody, but now that I have, I didn't realize just how close it was for the both of us. Now that it was legal in every state, there really wasn't anything stopping us other than the proposal, but I was sure in time that would come.

"We're here." Alice said gleefully.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked.

"Nice try Edward," Alice giggled again, "you'll find out soon enough."

"Watch your step." Jacob informed as he grabbed onto my hand until my feet touched the ground.

"What smells so good?" I sniffed the air, realizing we were at some sort of barbeque.

"This." Jacob said as he pulled off the blindfold.

Once again I couldn't see much. I came to a shock when I heard the surrounding crowd yell 'Surprise!' By then I realized that we were surrounded by everyone, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, the pack, Sue, Billy, Chief Swan, even Bella. It was her that came running to me to give me a hug before I could comprehend what was really going on.

"I am so happy to see you." She sobbed into my shoulder, "I can't believe you're alive."

"It's good to see you to Bells." I chuckled. "I hope you understand why I had to do what I had to."

"Of course." She pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes. "After Seth told me about him imprinting on me, he eventually had to explain everything about you too. I just can't believe that you're here…"

"Okay Bells," Seth chuckled walking up behind her, pulling her off of me, "there's other's who would like to see Eddie too."

"Hey Seth." I smiled, giving him a quick hug.

"Edward," he nodded, "man it's good to see you breathing again."

"Edward?" I stood in shock as I realized just who had called for me. Standing barely five feet from me was the man I had missed dearly. My father. "Father?"

Rather than saying anything else, I raced towards him and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I couldn't help but let the tears fall, and he felt the same. The emotions were so overwhelming that I was about to believe that reality was playing tricks on me. I couldn't believe that my father was standing in front of me once again.

"Oh how I missed you son." He held onto me tight. "I never thought there would be a day that I would get to see you again."

"I missed you father." I sobbed. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I want you to know that I made the decisions I had to make because I felt it was best for you," He rambled on, "I didn't want you to hate me for choosing a different life for you."

"Dad?" I finally looked at him, "it's okay. I'm fine, and it's because of you. I can't thank you much. I've come full circle, and now I am so ready to live my life."

"I am so happy to hear that." He hugged me once again.

"So…" Esme stood behind us, innocently as she smiled with Carlisle next to her, "what do you think?"

I couldn't do anything other than nod and smile, still wiping the tears as they fell before hugging her too. "Everyone is here…" I chuckled, "thank you."

"I mean about the house?" She moved aside a little, revealing the structure that stood behind all of us in plain sight.

"What about? Who's?" I looked at her confused.

"I guess we should explain it to you." Alice chimed in, stepping behind me along with Jacob. "We decided to work together in making sure that you had something to come home to. So with the packs help, and being able to pull a few strings… well… I'm going to let Jacob tell you."

I looked up at Jacob with his massive grin, "welcome home Edward!"

"Home?" I stared at the house in awe, "this? This is ours?"

"Do you like it?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, kind of looks like Sam's, but bigger." I smiled. "Was that intentional?"

"Blame your vampire family." He chuckled.

"We're a little guilty on that part." Carlisle spoke up, "we figured that if we can make a few additions, we would."

"Thanks, all of you." I smiled before being practically dragged in by Alice and Bella.

Being at this point really has highlighted how far I've come in my life, and the people who had come into it. I could remember that it wasn't too long ago that I kept to myself because I didn't know how to live the life that was giving to me. I lived in fear because I set my own fate without doing anything to change it. The sad thing was, it took me dying more than once just realize how blessed I really was. As I look at Jacob, I can't help but be grateful for all of this.

The house was far better than I expected it to be. I found out that it basically sat on the borderlines of where the treaty used to be. I couldn't imagine anything bigger than two bedrooms and a garage; something that would fit perfectly for Jacob and myself, but it was much bigger. There were two floors with two bathrooms and four bedrooms and a garage. When I questioned why, Jake simply replied that eventually he hopes to still have a family with me. For the first time, I didn't argue with him.

Esme fixed up the landscape with flowers and trees that surrounded the fenced area that led to behind the house, which led to the backyard where picnic tables sat along the area with a barbecue gazebo had been built in the back. By then everyone had moved the party in the back, which was decorated as well.

"Something tells me that this will be the pack's hangout for awhile." I teased Jake.

He shrugged.

"It's a lot bigger than our place," Sam teased.

"I'll still be here to help." Emily added as she stood next to Sam.

"Now that you're the alpha's imprint, it'll be your job to feed us now." Jared leaned over and nudged me with his imprint in his arm.

"Yeah right Jared." Jacob laughed, "no one can afford to feed you."

"Don't scare him." Kim chimed in.

"Don't worry Jared," I added, with a wink. "I'll fix you something special everyday."

"Is that a joke?" He asked with a worried face as Kim giggled and dragged him away. "He's kidding right?"

With the party settling in, it seemed that everyone had their fill before they began to leave one by one. With the few that stayed a little longer, I soon confirmed that Seth had indeed imprinted on Bella. It took him awhile to admit it to her, but after Seth phased, he imprinted on her the moment he saw her after his return. She admitted that it was a bit strange in the beginning, but after she gave Seth a chance, you couldn't even tell that she was a few years older than him. I could definitely see that they were in love.

With Jacob being full-time alpha, meant that he was constantly busy, and I knew to expect it. Our love life was as I expected as well, well actually a little more than that. Whenever he had the chance, and whenever he wasn't tired from patrols, he would often cater to me and make love to me. Our futures were always in discussion as well, which meant he wanted to make sure to build a foundation for us until then. Which meant I wanted to get a job at least until I figured out exactly what I wanted to do. After shadowing Carlisle for a while, I decided I'd go to university and become the next doctor, hoping I'd be ready when Carlisle would decide to leave Forks again.

Rosalie and Emmett have been succeeding in their paths. After a couple years of Rosalie becoming a teacher, she gave us the good news that her and Emmett were expecting. Emmett kept in touch with me and updated me often about him becoming one of the top lawyers in Seattle.

By the time they were on their second child, Jacob and Sam decided to call it quits. Since business had booming for the both of them, Jacob had his own mechanic shop just as Sam took over the logging company close-by. Which after two years into my schooling, I decided I would finish off my last two years in Seattle. Which became the hardest times for Jacob and I and tested our relationship as it was.

The distance was killing the both of us and Jake would visit as often as he could. He understood that I was fully dedicated to finishing off and moving home. Thankfully, Emmett and Rosalie helped by letting me stay with them until I moved back home. I came close with the both of them along with their son and daughter.

With my graduation coming close, Rose and Emmett came to me with a gift I least expected. It was Rose's idea more so, but it change the fact that I would need to discuss this with Jacob. They promised us a child. I didn't understand in the beginning, but it was Rose's way of returning the one thing I had given her, life. She offered to by my surrogate if Jacob and I ever wanted to have a child closer to us.

But after the graduation and finally discussing it with Jacob, he seemed to be on board. We were both happy to accept their gift, but that left one thing out that I hadn't expected either, well not so soon. Jake finally proposed at my graduation celebration back home in Forks. Once again, everyone came home to celebrate, congratulating me and welcoming me back home. Seth and Bella were expecting their first just as Jared and Kim were on their third, just as Sam and Emily recently had their third child.

I guess Jacob felt it was the right moment, and I couldn't have been happier. I was glad that he waited until now; otherwise I would've been overwhelmed with a wedding and my schooling at the time.

It took more than I expected to adjust in becoming Dr. Mason, soon Dr. Black. The scheduling was hectic in the beginning, but after a few months, I became attuned to my schedule. Thankfully Alice had come to the rescue with the wedding plans she basically took over.

I married Jacob not too long after my twenty-seventh birthday, and we finally decided that we wanted that family that we dreamed about, which meant that Rosalie and Emmett were more than willing to move closer for us. After a few tries, it was a success. Since I couldn't seem to provide what we needed, Jacob was to become the biological father. Jacob worried that it would bother me, but after explaining to him that it wasn't his fault, that it was probably best this way, he finally understood.

To me, it was more important that Jacob's line continues than mine seeing how the next alpha needed to be born eventually when and if the vampires returned.

Nine months later, Rose birthed us a healthy baby boy, one that I had the privilege of delivering. And after the word spread of the next born son of the alpha arriving, names had been thrown at us left and right. It wasn't decided until we had the opportunity to finally bring Tyler Black home.

* * *

"Does it bother you?" Jacob asked me, sitting next to me on the porch.

"No, it would have when we were younger." I chuckled as I leaned into him, holding on to his hand. "What about you? How does it make you feel?"

"Proud." He grinned, "I just didn't think I'd be alive to see him phase."

"I kind of had the feeling that he'd be the next leader." I smiled as I watched the children play with the crowd.

"Ty and Adrienne did a great job with him." Jacob smiled as he watched our son sitting with his wife. "I have faith that Alex will make a great leader."

I guess this what it means when you have come full circle. To watch your children grow, and then your grandchildren. To see them take on the world with perseverance and hope that you've done right by them to become the best that they could be. Though we weren't hoping for it, we were prepared this time in case any of the children to possibly phase. I guess we should've known that it would skip a generation.

The moment that Carlisle and the others had returned –for plausible reasons of course- we knew that something had come up. According to Alice, the vampire community was beginning to build once again after the Romanian coven decided that it was their turn to finally rule.

Which meant that our eldest grandson Alex was going to phase any day now, and I would be sure that a few other's would follow. Was I okay with it? Not exactly, but I have faith that Alex will be a great alpha; after all, he had his grandfather to teach him.

It's moments like this really though. As I look upon the yard at our annual celebration, I couldn't help but be proud of how far we come. Two sons, both blessing us with six grandchildren that Rosalie had been so kindly given us.

Then there's the pack. Sam and Emily have been blessed with two sons and a daughter along with eight grandchildren to count. Rachel and Paul's twin boys both turned out to be what we hadn't expected. Paul has still been trying to get around the idea that they both are gay. Jared and Kim moved for a few years and returned with their two daughters, one of them to be expecting anytime soon. Embry and Quil are a bit different. Embry became a father to little girl, unfortunately he rarely gets to see her because the mother moved away and barely keeps in touch with him. Quil and Claire are still trying to work things out. Ever since she discovered the imprint, she found it hard to adjust. Seth and Bella have stayed close all these years, surprisingly having the biggest family of five kids and now two grandchildren.

Today is actually the first time we've been together. Thanks to Carlisle, Embry's reunion with his daughter has been bittersweet. I know that eventually the thirteen year-old will eventually get to know her dad, after all, it seems she's a bit fond of Seth's youngest boy, which I'm not sure how Embry will react to it.

Other than that really, we're all back together. A new chapter is about to unfold, and our future generation will soon be facing a challenge that we once had, I'm just hoping that the knowledge giving to them is put to a good use.

"And here you told me not to fall in love with you." Jacob teased, wrapping his arm around my waist as I stood in awe.

"Well," I turned to him. "I knew you couldn't resist."

"Who could?" He kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad you did though." I admitted, he cocked a brow, "otherwise I could never know what it really was."

"I thought so too." He held onto me again, "we just needed to find someone to define it."

"Yeah." I smiled at the thought.

_It's a good thing I didn't walk away this time. _

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter more than once, and after every attempt, it seemed to get worse. So I had to clear my head and just sit down and write. Thankfully I wrote something that I could be satisfied with. If I kept debating, I probably would have never updated. **

**I hope the conclusion was just as satisfying as it was for me, and I hope you do take the time to review. I worked hard on this and I know it's not the best, but I know it's worth it. **

**Before I go, thank you all who reviewed, especially the ones' who have been reviewing since I started. Shoutouts for the last chapter ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****Eat my Words 4 me****, ****luvinlapush****, ****yukino76****, ****JesAFan****, ****, ****Romantific**** and guest.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


End file.
